This Life and the Next
by Soricha
Summary: Very A/U. What if Love is truly eternal?
1. Prologue

Title: This Life and the Next  
Author: Soricha  
Fandom: Grey's Anatomy  
Summary: This is vary A/U. What if love is truly eternal?  
What to expect: a conclusion  
Pairing: Callie/Arizona  
Rating: R (It does get rather saucy)  
Spoiler: There will be referencing to previous episodes  
Archiving: Only with the permission of the author  
Feedback: Sure  
Disclaimer: The show and characters are not mine and there is no intention for copyright infringement.

Author's Note: Okay, I am pretty sure this may not be everyone's thing but to be honest I am writing it for me, because it's proving to be a lot of fun coming up with the whole story... and my God, it's the biggest one I have ever come up with.

Yes, I have adapted history for my own needs.

It is in parts, each part with several chapters... so hopefully some of you will bear with me until the end, and even more hopefully will enjoy it...

**Prologue:**

"There are only children here. There are only children here…"

Callie could hear the continuing mantra being mumbled by her former lover as she stood and walked towards the shooter. He was hurt and she wanted to help… help him leave.

Her ears focused on the fear in the blonde's tone whilst her eyes watched the gun-man with wariness. She reached for bandages and passed them to him, advising him to press them to his wounds. He muttered an apology and moved to leave. She turned to the petrified paediatric surgeon shielding the little girl and exhaled.

The gunshot was loud as it pierced through the air. Her ears rang from the deafening sounds. She lifted her hands to cover them but the movement hurt her. She saw concerned, frightened blue eyes turn to her before she looked down at her chest. Her navy scrubs looked darker. She looked back up at Arizona who moved towards her saying something. She couldn't hear what was being said as her ears were still ringing. She felt a hand press on her right breast and she looked down to see the pale hand become red with blood.

"Blood?" the brunette hissed.

The single word caused an eruption of pain to flood her body as she fell to her knees. She felt the smaller woman catch her and stop her falling on her face.

"Oh, God!"

She heard Arizona call out over the little girl's pleas for her mother. She turned over and cried out from the pain and fell onto her back. She felt her skin become sticky and damp as her own blood pooled her. She could feel her lungs filling, and she struggled for air. Her brown eyes met with panicked blue eyes, and she could feel the blonde's hands pressing on the wound. She coughed, and grimaced at the agony a simple move made. She clutched the slender wrist of her former lover, making those blue eyes look at her.

She smiled weakly, knowing that each breath was shallower than the last. The blue eyes connected with hers and she took another breath.

"I love you in this life and the next…"

The words made her throat burn to utter but she needed to say it. She watched the blue eyes she adored pool with tears. She gripped the wrist hard one more time before fluttering her eyes shut.

"No, no, no, Calliope, no, wake up! No, no…"

Callie heard the panicked words being screamed until silence engulfed her.


	2. Part I

**PART I**

**CHAPTER ONE:**

She opened her eyes. Everything around her looked new yet familiar. She shook her head, clearing her mind. She felt strange and jumped when someone nudged her in the waist. She looked over at the older woman. The woman's dark hair had been wrapped tightly into a bun, stretching her wrinkled, tanned skin. Her dark eyes were small but sharp and her lips never knew a smile. She was small and thin, wiry even. The brunette shrugged, trying to focus on her surroundings. Her mind was still frazzled. She couldn't concentrate. She heard a scramble of people run into the court and she suddenly felt nervous. She looked around at where she stood. The ceilings were high, and the tiles beneath her feet were stone. The bricks were old yet new… The windows were tall, the glass stained with images from the bible… She grimaced, trying to settle her head.

"What the hell?"

She was nudged again by the older woman and she turned to her. The older woman frowned at her. She could feel the collective nerves of the people standing in line and instinctively stood tall.

A parade of people entered the room, women carrying flowers, men in court uniform, a priest carrying a tall cross before being followed by the newest addition to the extensive family. She was slender in form, pale in complexion and kind in features. Her blonde hair hung loose, framing her face with soft curls. Her baby blue eyes were filled with nerves and anxiety but her smile was full. Her dimples adorned her cheeks as she passed through the courts being watched by strangers.

The brunette watched the woman pass and her dark brown eyes met the blue eyes.

"Ariz…" The brunette gasped, and stumbled backwards before falling to the ground. Darkness engulfed her.

She woke to a mixture of concern and annoyance. She lifted her head and winced at the pain. She rubbed the bump that had wasted no time in making its appearance. She looked at the older woman who was checking her limbs.

"Maria, stop," she begged, and the sharp brown eyes pierced through her.

"I told you to eat the orange," the matron scolded. "New lady arrives and the staff faint."

"Maybe she thinks we're swooning," the brunette joked as she sat up and took in her surroundings. The room was small, but fitted four tiny beds, one of which she lay upon. The walls were stone, and the small window was high. If it weren't for the candles Maria held she wouldn't be able to see. She looked at Maria in confusion.

"I got those two louts, Jorge and the other one to carry you… I needed to avoid the ruckus you have a tendency to cause. Now that you're alive, I shall return to the Lady… you sleep and I will see you in the morning…"

The younger woman could only nod as she lay back, pulling the blanket of feathers over her. She could feel the blush reach her cheeks as she recalled the incident that caused her to be where she was.

When she woke, it was dark, yet for her it was the beginning of her day. She rose with a woman younger than her and Maria, who was their matron. The younger woman's hair was a light shade of brown, and her eyes were hazel. Her skin was not as tanned as theirs and she was considered a unique specimen in the servants' quarters. But she was quick, quiet and reliable, and that is why Maria kept her.

The water was cold as it spilled onto the brunette's face and she couldn't stop swearing as she ran over the freezing stones back into the hallway where a fire was always burning. She shoved the bucket noisily on top of the glowing embers.

"Why do I always get the water?" she grumbled.

"Because you're the tallest," Maria argued before turning to the younger woman. "Rosa, tell the cook to hurry with the breakfast?"

The youngest of the three women scuttled to the kitchen.

"She is like a mouse," The tallest of the women chuckled.

"And you Callie, are like an elephant." Maria responded before testing the temperature of the water.

"Yes, my head is fine, thanks for asking," the brunette grumbled back as she lifted the bucket out and poured the contents into a porcelain jug. Rosa scurried back with a tray consisting of blacked oats, bread, ham and an orange.

"Callie, take the jug, Rosa, take the tray…" Maria ordered, oblivious that the two women already held such props, and led them through the steep stairways and tiny corridors until they reached the open hallways of the upper storeys. It was dark, candles adorned the walls. Maria tapped the door as she pushed it open.

Daylight was breaking, lighting the large room with dancing rays of sunshine. The large wooden bed lay in the middle of the room, hidden by white silken canopies. The wall opposite the bed housed a dressing table and a cabinet of clothes. The cold stone floor was warmed by a large rug. Maria shoved the two women into the room. Rosa placed the tray on the edge of the bed, before rolling back the canopies. Callie went to the window, allowing a moment of basking in the breaking sun before resting the jug of warm water into the porcelain dish that stood on the table. She glanced over at the bed, and saw frightened blue eyes watching her.

The blonde had signs of no sleep, and fear danced in her eyes but not on her features.

"Good morning, my Lady," Maria stated as she pulled out the pan from under the bed and cleaned it with speed and efficiencies. "I trust you slept well."

Callie smiled at the older woman's oblivious chatter and watched the blonde sit up in bed and Rosa place the tray on her lap.

The youngest of the maids ran to Maria's side, and the two prepared the dresses of the day. Callie just stood and watched the blonde woman nibble at her bread. Her skin was fair in comparison to her own, her light tresses shone in the sun, her form slim. She was in Callie's eyes, beautiful. The blue eyes met her own dark ones, and the brunette couldn't help blush at being caught staring.

"My Lady, we must dress you for the day," Maria instructed as she started pulling the quilts from the blonde, ignoring the breakfast tray. "We are already late in the day."

The blonde grabbed the quilts with great strength in small hands, and glared at the older woman.

"My Lady, I wish you not to be trouble, but Sir expects you to share brunch with him," Maria argued as she tried to tug the blankets away.

"Maria, she doesn't understand," Callie argued as she approached the bed.

"Why is she deaf or just obstinate," Maria grumbled as she shook out the petticoats of the dress.

"She doesn't speak Spanish," Callie explained with a hint of impatience through her smile.

"He never picks Spanish ladies," Maria continued grumbling as she made Rosa hold up the chosen dress. "What's wrong with Spanish ladies?"

"They speak Spanish," Callie joked as she stepped closer to bed and felt herself blush as blue eyes watched her intently. She couldn't help but curtsey and the blonde smiled, revealing slight dimples.

"You dress," the brunette stated as she pointed at the blonde and then the dress.

Maria glanced at her, "You speak English?"

"The amount of English ladies the Lord marries… of course I speak English… but not well."

Maria shrugged, "Well, hurry her up then. We need to get her to brunch."

"You must dress now," Callie turned to the blonde and watched as the smaller woman recoiled under the blanket. "Shit! Maybe she speaks German…"

"O Mio Dios!" Maria exclaimed as she pulled the blankets of the frightened blonde revealing. The blonde woman scrambled upwards on the mattress, pulling her knees to the chest and glared at the older woman.

"What do you think you're doing?" she shouted. "Has it occurred to you that I don't want to dress… that I don't want to eat… that I don't want to be here!"

"That doesn't sound like German," Maria grumbled as she glanced at Callie.

"Because it's English," the brunette replied not letting her dark eyes leave the blue eyes watching her.

"Well, tell her to move," Maria ordered.

"She doesn't want to," the brunette replied. "Maria, let me deal with it. Tell the Lord that she is poorly, the journey wore her out and she will be fully recuperated by lunch."

Maria looked at Callie, stunned by the order before glancing back at Rosa who was still holding up the dress.

"Hear this Rosa!" Maria almost yelled. "She bangs her head and suddenly she speaks English and she believes to be in charge."

She turned back to the taller woman and spoke with ire-laced words, "I am the matron and it will do you well to remember this."

"Maria!" The taller woman barked back. "She is new, frightened and she married that fat oaf! Let her breathe first!"

Maria opened her mouth to answer back but there were no words. She looked at the puzzled blonde before back at the taller woman.

"Put the dress down Rosa! Calliope will dress her… and will have her at lunch or will not have a bed to sleep in tonight," Maria answered, her sharp eyes not leaving the deep, dark ones.

Rosa dropped the dress on the chair and scurried out of the room, followed by an enraged middle-aged woman. Callie sighed loudly as she closed the door behind them. She turned to see the sun coming into being, its light making the room glow and the woman waiting for her shine even more.

"She is angry at you," the blonde broke the silence.

Callie chuckled slightly before nodding, "Yes, she is… she is always angry."

"That is sad," the blonde stated as she pulled the blankets back over her trembling body. "To be angry all the time."

Callie nodded as she watched the blonde before shaking her head, "I am sorry to stare Miss, but you are the prettiest wife so far."

The blonde blushed slightly before glancing out the window, "I don't ever remember the sun being so red."

"You have never travelled to Spain, Miss?"

The blonde shook her head, her tresses coming loose, "My father never had me travel. He thought a woman should stay home and wait for a husband. A woman is of wifely duties and motherly responsibilities, he would say."

The brunette approached the bed, sitting on its ends and smoothed out the folds with her fingers.

"And now you are a wife."

The blonde looked back at her and felt her blue eyes fill, "But I don't want to be, nor do I wish to be a mother… I don't want those duties. How do I excel at such duties when I do not love… how Miss Calliope?"

The brunette shook her head and shrugged.

The two women sat in silence, watching each other before the blonde smiled a full smile, deep dimples coming to light.

"I swear I have met you before, which of course is impossible…"

"Maybe, in another life," the brunette interrupted. "My Lady, we need to get you dressed."

"Don't call me that… I hate that," the blonde interrupted. "Call me Arabelle… Ari… it's my name."

"I can't do that Miss," the brunette argued as she stood up and went to the dress that was chosen for the day.

The blonde was hurt and she threw the covers off herself, standing up. She walked over to the brunette and took the dress. "I can dress myself… I am not a child."

The brunette stunned by the sudden outburst, "You behave like one."

The blonde glared at her and lifted off her night-dress, standing only in a vest and underwear. She started to climb into the dress before she felt a strong hand take her slender wrist. She looked up into the soft dark eyes.

"Your corset?"

"I hate them," the smaller woman whispered.

"I'll be gentle," the brunette smiled softly as she turned the woman around fitting the corset around the slender torso. She pulled the straps carefully; her fingers trembled as they pulled each one through the eyelets. As she reached the top, she pulled tightly and gasped when the blonde gasped. The smaller woman turned and Callie lifted her eyes to meet the blue eyes.

She lifted the lilac dress from the smaller woman's hands and pulled it over the woman's head, dropping it with ease, and watched it as it engulfed the blonde. The torso was tight and the skirts were full. She dropped to her knees to fix the skirting and felt hands on her shoulders. She looked up into blue eyes and smiled softly.

"I have no friends, Calliope," the slender woman whispered before smiling, "And as the lady of the house, I order you to be my friend."

Callie chuckled, "Okay, Ari… but it must be our secret. I can't lose my position."

"Our secret," Ari grinned. "Now I guess I must greet my fat oaf of a husband."

Callie stood up, stunned, "You understood…"

The blonde's eyes sparkled as she laughed lightly, "I studied Spanish… I am quite the linguist."

Callie shook her head, "Will that also be our secret?"

Ari nodded and smiled widely, "Of course."

"Are you nervous?" Callie asked as she noticed the hesitation in the blonde's face.

"To eat with a man I have only met on our wedding day and to call him my husband?" Ari answered. "Petrified especially since I have avoided him after the ceremony… can I always claim tiredness?"

Callie chuckled, "I know of many wives that do…"

**CHAPTER TWO:**

It had been two weeks, fourteen sunrises and fourteen sunsets since the arrival of the new lady in the castle. But unlike the previous wives that had moments here, this wife was popular amongst the staff. She did not order, she did not demand but instead she was polite and kind. The gardeners answered her questions about flowers eagerly, the cooks would sweeten her food just to receive a smile, the stable boys would jump over each other to help onto a horse, the maids would giggle at her stories and blush at her compliments, and Callie… she would call the new wife a friend.

She would waken the lady, knowing she would hear a grumble but be greeted with a smile. She would giggle at the faces the blonde would pull at Maria. She would watch with discomfort as she witnessed breakfast between the lady and the lord. She would follow the two walk and wait for the weak excuse of why the smaller woman must end such a walk. She would spend the afternoon, listening and talking while eating figs and grapes. She would watch the smaller woman embroider, or create stories out of a simple noun. She would be the first person and the last person the other saw every day and she savoured this. For two weeks, this had been her daily routine.

"You look radiant, beautiful and wonderful this fine day," Federico's loud voice echoed through the halls as the blonde approached the long table, shadowed by many servants. She smiled apprehensively as the rough English words grated through her.

"Thank you sir," the blonde replied meekly, studying her husband. He was almost twice her age and thrice her size. His beard was black while his hair was greying. He was a cousin of the King Philip II, a friend of the Hapsburg. He was considered both friend and foe to many of the royal members, and had foul habits but strong commercial sense. But it was known that his great desire was to bore a son, a son that would live beyond infanthood. Ari was saddened to know that neither of his two children had survived beyond their second year but she was in fear of being made mother to his third. It was simple, Federico repulsed her immensely.

She watched as he chewed through chicken bones, and grimaced as pieces got caught in his beard, while grease embraced his fingers. She glanced up at brown eyes at the far end of the room, and suddenly felt at ease. This was her new routine, eat with husband, walk with husband, leave husband and spend remainder of day with Calliope. She knew it would not last.

"We shall walk after this, no?" Federico boomed before drinking from his cup.

The blonde closed her eyes and Callie could see that she was praying to be swallowed by the ground. She smiled, before noticing the glare from her superior. Her eyes met blue eyes and the blonde nodded slightly, "Yes, a walk would be nice."

"It is cooler today so the sun should not be as tiresome for you," Federico stated, hope dressing his tone.

The blonde could only smile meekly before looking at Callie, pleading with her blue eyes.

The brunette shrugged helplessly and watched as the meal continued in silence. She watched as the Lord stood and helped the slender woman rise to her feet. He held out his arm and the blonde took it, smiling shyly at him as he led her to the gardens. The newly wed couple were shadowed by many of their staff that Ari would have laughed if she was not still nervous. She glanced back and saw that Callie was close. Callie grinned at her and Ari couldn't help but smile.

"You are happy today," Federico stated, noticing his young wife's joy. "You are feeling more at home, yes?"

The blonde jumped at the question and looked at her husband. She saw that his black eyes sparkled with hope and she smiled at him.

"I think maybe I am, sir," she answered, knowing it wasn't really a lie. She looked back at Callie and smiled to herself.

"Then maybe, we can feast tonight. Celebrate?" Federico announced expectantly. He looked at her and saw panic dance in her blue eyes and chuckled. "My dear, I am beginning to think you a nun. We are married, and we should act as such. The day after tomorrow night, we will have a banquet, a proper wedding banquet."

He turned to the servants and ordered, "Two morrows from now there will be a banquet. I expect the best of the food, the best of the guests and the best of the music. Go!"

He returned his attention to his wife after his servants scampered, "It will be wonderful just like you."

Ari stood and watched as he returned to the castle, requesting the attention of his valet. She looked around and saw she was alone. Her husband had once again wielded his power and she was left feeling empty. She heard rustling behind the orchard trees and wandered towards the noise. The orchard was beautiful, oranges and lemons reflecting the sunlight, and making what would have been a dull dirt path, appear heavenly. She slowly walked through the trees, and saw the brunette woman standing balancing between two trees, attempting to pull an orange free.

"Calliope," Ari exclaimed. "What are you doing up there?"

The brunette looked down from the branches she was holding onto and grinned widely, "Oranges taste great at this time of the year."

The blonde smiled as she watched the brunette jump down and took the offered orange. She followed the taller woman through the orchards, almost laughing at the impossible speed the other woman moved at. Before she knew it, they had reached the borders of the estate and Callie turned to her and helped her climb the lower wall to the outside world.

"Now you're free," the brunette declared as she sat on the wall.

The blonde took in the view of mountains with small villages lining its rugged edges. She could hear the ripples of the streams and the small breath of the breeze. She saw farmers work fields in the distance on her right and the sea on her left. It was a truly beautiful piece of country made all the more beautiful by the red sun beaming down on it.

"It's like a painting," Ari turned to the brunette who was still perched on the wall.

"It is," Callie agreed before pointing her finger towards the mountain. "My mama and papa live up there."

"Do you miss them?"

"I miss my mama's voice and my papa's eyes. I miss waking to fresh goat's milk warmed and I miss eating tomatoes like there is no tomorrow. I miss climbing to the edges of the mountains, pretending I am a great explorer like Columbus, or sitting on the cliffs and watching the world feeling as if I was in God's seat."

"It sounds beautiful, do you go home often?"

"Not since I've been here. I only have every last Sunday off but it takes three days of walking to get there and back. But one day, I will have enough money to buy the land my papa works and not have to worry about paying the taxes to the lord. I dream of being free."

"That's a beautiful dream, will you take me?"

"All you have to do is close your eyes miss, and you're dreaming… if you dream I take you, I am taking you."

Ari closed her eyes and Calliope watched her.

"Are you dreaming?"

The blonde simply nodded before pouting.

"What is it?"

"You're making me climb the mountains and I hate heights."

Callie laughed, "Is that what you're seeing?"

Ari only nodded before opening her eyes. Callie smiled and shook her head.

"I wouldn't let you fall."

Ari smiled widely, "I know you wouldn't…"

Her blue eyes couldn't stop gazing at the brunette, admiring her strong features; her caramel skin, her deep brown eyes, her wide smile, her curvaceous form. She reminded Ari of the Greek sculptures she admired as a child… perfectly formed.

Callie felt her cheeks heat under the watchful eyes and stood up quickly.

"We should return. There is a banquet to arrange and Maria will want to dress you."

Ari nodded and followed the brunette through the orchards and into the grounds. She was led back into the castle and through the various corridors until they reached her boudoir. As she entered the room she turned to the brunette and frowned.

"Calliope…"

The brunette had paled considerably, and was struggling to breathe. Ari was by her side quickly, holding her up.

Callie sat on the bench and clutched the side of her chest, hissing through the sudden pain. She felt as if she was being placed under heavy boulders, and her lungs were being crushed by the weight. She could hear the blonde's panicked voice but not the words being spoken. The pain was suddenly relieved and she breathed in, relishing the air. She looked over at the worried eyes and smiled weakly, breathing in again.

"Shall I call for aid?"

Callie shook her head, taking in another deep breath before looking back at the blonde.

"It was just a turn. It is alright now. I am alright."

"You frightened me."

"I frightened me too…"

"I couldn't bear to be here without you…"

"Ari, I am here."

The blonde looked at the strong hand in her own small one, wondering at when this gesture had happened but not surprised. She looked back at the brunette and smiled, before lifting the hand to her lips and kissing it.

"I know."

**C****HAPTER THREE:**

The blonde was standing in the window, embraced by the last of daylight. She was nervous, twirling the edges of her hair between her fingers. She looked uncomfortable in the pale blue gown. Its skirts were wide, and they almost swallowed the small woman. Its torso tight, and was trimmed with white ruffles. She looked over at the brunette who was standing in the doorway and smiled weakly. The brunette bowed her head before glancing back at the smaller woman. She nodded and watched as the blonde sat in the chair to have her pale locks pulled into a high bun. Some of the curls refused to be imprisoned and fell loosely, framing the pale face.

The music was getting louder as pipers and dancers filled the banquet halls. The noise from outside was building in excitement at the thought of festivities to come. It had been a long time since this small Spanish town had seen such a feast. The people knew they could make coins from extra duties such as tending to horses, or providing food, and such thoughts led to bustle. The smell of freshly baked bread and brewed ale filled the air of the grounds.

Callie walked past the blonde and looked out the window. The courtyard was filled with people of all sizes, shouting their trade, or displaying their skills with swords, fire and juggling. If it had been any other occasion, the brunette would have embraced the atmosphere, but instead she was nervous. She was nervous for the blonde. This was her wedding feast, a few weeks too late, but nonetheless a wedding feast instead. She was to be displayed before other royalty and nobility.

The brunette turned to see blue eyes watching her and she smiled warmly. She stepped closer, squeezing the smaller woman's shoulder with comfort.

"You are pale, my lady," Maria announced, interrupting the silence. "Rosa, give her some rouge."

Ari shook her head as the young girl approached her. She looked at Callie again.

"I think she is ready," the brunette stated. "She just needs to pinch her cheeks."

Maria studied the two women and shook her head, "There is never an easy wife…"

Callie dropped to her knees and studied the blue eyes with her own. She smiled softly as she pushed a loose curl behind her ear.

"You're beautiful," she whispered.

The blonde smiled, "So are you."

Callie blushed as she returned to her feet. She almost resented the blonde for having such a hold over her… almost.

"I'll go and…" Callie stumbled backwards. "And…"

Maria and Rosa stared at her as she raced for the door.

As soon as she shut the door, she took a deep breath. The air burned her lungs and she coughed as she struggled to regain her composure. She saw guards in their dress-wear standing at the ends of the corridor and saw blankness in their eyes. She took another breath, and again it hurt. It took several more before the pain subsided and she then stood tall and walked away from the bedrooms through the cool, stone corridors. She could see glimpses of the battle between daylight and the night darkness through every window she passed. The sound of music was getting louder as she approached the great hall. Candles lit the walls, the high ceiling and the tables. Platters of meat, fruit and fish decorated the tables. Jugs of ale were carried with care by the servants. Guests chattered as they sat, their clothes were of silk and velvet, their attitude was of pomp. They ignored her as she moved quickly behind their tables into the outside court. She saw her lord greeting his guests with hearty words, and strong hand holds. She slid past them, ignoring the stares from her equals and superiors. She stepped into the courtyard, and took another breath. It was finally easier to breathe.

She watched as horse carriages unloaded their guests; ball-gowns, suits, swords, and armours merged into a colourful mosaic before her. She could smell ale and horses, a smell she was accustomed to in the same way a fisherman was accustomed to the smell of sea salt. She could see the local people push against each other in their crowds to catch a glimpse of the grand and high society. She shook her head and chuckled, knowing that though her peers hated the royalty, they also adored them. She watched a little girl ignore the bustle to stroke a newly-arrived horse and smiled as the child giggled. That was her once, oblivious to rules, roles and duties… oblivious to desires.

She heard the pipes announce the seating of the lord and knew that her lady was due to arrive in the hall. She slid back inside as quickly as she slid out. She stood next to the archway of the entrance and watched as Ari stepped inside the hall, her poise of confidence but her eyes of fear. She stopped and smiled politely as her husband led her to the centre and in short, displayed her to his guests. She curtseyed as expected and her bowed to her before leading her to her seat at the centre table. He waited until she was seated before turning to his guests and speaking in his native tongue.

"My great guests, I give you my beautiful wife, Lady Arabelle, daughter of Bedford, now Lady of Lleida, and server of Catalonia."

The applause was joyous and loud, and Callie couldn't help but notice some rolled eyes. This was understandable - the blonde was after all, the fourth wife. There was a joke in the region about Lord Federico being the Spanish Henry but without the guillotine.

She looked back at Ari and couldn't help but watch just her for the remainder of the night as she took her place alongside the servants.

She watched the blonde smile as the guests greeted her, laugh at the jester, applaud the dancers, and admire the gifts bestowed upon her. She watched her eat with delicate fingers and drink with gusto. She watched her shy away from her husband's advances. She watched those blue eyes journey through fear, anticipation, joy and impatience. She saw the blue eyes catch her own dark eyes, and saw none of the aforementioned, but instead a need. She blushed and looked away before looking back and swallowing.

The blonde shifted in her seat, and glanced at her now intoxicated husband. His hands had been pawing her legs and waist for some time, and she was impatient. She looked back at the brown eyes watching her, and she knew that she was to behave as a wife tonight, she could not do so. She stood, and excused herself with grace and moved quickly through the corridors to the gardens entrance. She ignored the servants following her as she stepped outside into the warm night. She wanted to be alone but it was impossible. She wanted to escape but that could never be.

"Please, leave me," she begged, turning around to the gaggle of ladies following her. She saw Callie in the back and again, "Please leave me."

"Go! I will stay with the lady," the brunette snapped in Spanish and watched the reluctance in departure by the women. Maria stopped before her and went to speak before shaking her head.

Callie grabbed Maria's arm, "Tell the Lord, the Lady needed some air and will be back anon… Tell him that."

Maria looked back at the blonde whose blue eyes were filled with tears, and whose cheeks were no longer pale. She nodded at Callie, muttering under her breath.

The two women looked at each other as Callie stepped closer and took the smaller woman's hand. She led her towards the orchard, ignoring the protests.

"Calliope, where are you taking me?"

"I am reminding you where freedom lies…"

"I can't leave," Ari protested, but she still allowed herself be pulled.

They reached the low wall and Callie climbed to the top and stood still looking down at the blonde.

"Calliope, get down… you will hurt yourself," the blonde scolded.

"It's beautiful tonight… I could almost touch that moon," Callie declared, ignoring the smaller woman.

The blonde watched the brunette sit on the wall and she sat down next to her. She felt long fingers encase her own, and she smiled. She looked ahead, and saw flames flicker in the windows of the castle while the brunette looked ahead and saw the outline of mountains. They sat with their backs turned against each other's worlds, and they must have both realised this simultaneously, as they turned to each other together.

The blonde breathed in, "I am frightened…"

Callie pushed back a lock of blonde hair, "Why?"

"Because tonight, I must love my husband and I can't…"

"You could just keep giving him ale…"

The blonde chuckled softly and shook her head, "Then that would make tomorrow tonight… I should love him. It is my duty to love him, isn't it?"

The brunette sighed and looked back at the castle, "It should never be a duty to love…"

"But it is," the blonde stated. "How do I love him? I have never loved before…"

Callie looked at her in confusion before blushing, "Oh! Oh! Oh…"

"Calliope, stop saying that…" The blonde blushed and pushed the taller woman gently.

The brunette took a breath before looking at the blonde, "I could be crass and tell you to lie there..."

"I know the anatomical requirements," the blonde interrupted and she grinned widely as the brunette blushed. "I always dreamed that when I was to love it would be with my heart, soul and body… but I guess it is just a fantasy."

"My lady, it is not a fantasy… just not…" Callie whispered.

"Just not a possibility," Ari concluded. "Maybe another life."

She stood up and pulled Callie to her feet. She led the way back to the castle before stopping and turning to the brunette and smiled.

"You will still be…"

"You're still Ari…" Callie softly stated, and couldn't help but match the blonde's smile with one of her own.

The music was loud and full of cheer, feet were stamping the floor with rhythm, and chatter was raucous. The blonde departed from the brunette as soon as they entered the great hall. She returned to her seat next to her husband and smiled at him. She took a deep breath as he took her small hand into his large one and looked over at Callie who was watching her with care. She nodded slightly before returning her attention to her husband.

Callie felt pain in her chest, a slight pain as she watched them rise to dance. His large hands easily wrapped around her small waist. His eyes twinkled with mirth, and smile was wide and gleeful. Blue eyes met her own again, and the pain became greater. She nodded at her, hoping to give her strength.

The crowds of guests cheered as the new husband and wife made their exit as grand as their entrance, and Callie knew she had to leave. She couldn't remain within the walls of the castle knowing what was about to happen.

"Callie, where are you?" Maria snapped as she walked through the orchard towards the low wall. "There you are… what are you doing here? It is late, and much is to be done… guests to be housed and meals to be prepared."

Callie wiped her tears from her cheek and looked back at her employer and shook her head, "I just needed air… my head aches from the noise."

"Girl, you are becoming a weight now…"

"Maria, I am coming… what do you need from me?"

"The Lady has requested you…"

Callie sighed before following the older woman back to the castle.

"Girl, you need to stop with the dreams and remember what you are… it will make being easier."

"Is that what you do… suppress your fantasies?"

Maria stopped walking and turned to the younger woman, "I am not a child any more, I have no need for fantasies, and neither should you?"

"But what is life without dreams?"

"Life is still life… you have always lived with your head in the cloud…"

"Sometimes, it's better than keeping your feet on the earth…"

Maria laughed, "Go see to the lady… she requires a bathe."

"Can't Rosa do it?"

"She wants you… she always wants you."

Callie opened the bedroom door quietly. The room was bathed only in the light of the moon. She saw the blonde perched on the edge of the bed, wearing a simple white nightgown. She was staring out the window; her eyes though filled with tears were blank. She jumped slightly at the sound of the taller woman's footsteps. She turned to meet caring brown eyes and she swallowed hard.

The brunette pulled the tub from the closet to stand next to the fire. She took the cauldron she had brought with her and placed it on top of the slow-burning embers. She added more wood, with the hope to heat the water faster. She absently poked the flames as Ari absently watched her doing so. They stayed like that until steam travelled from the warming liquid. Callie pulled the cauldron free, hissing as the heat touched her caramel skin. She emptied it quickly before dropping it on the grate. She held her hand close to her chest, blowing on the scalded skin. She felt cool hands take her wrist and was not surprised to find the blonde was standing next to her.

Her hair was loose, the curls adorning the soft features of her face. The light from the fire made her appear warm, yet the simple nightgown made her appear cold and small. Callie stepped closer as the blonde blew gently on her wound. She could feel the warm breath soothe the scald and closed her eyes.

"Your bath my lady?"

Ari stopped blowing and looked into the deep brown eyes. She lifted the simple garment over her head without hesitation. Callie studied the nude form, the slender waist, the round breasts, the smooth legs, the flawless skin, and fought the urge to touch.

"Ari… your bath will cool…"

Ari stepped back and slid into the tub, letting the warm water embrace her skin. She felt dirty. Her husband had made her impure and she needed to be cleansed. She pulled her knees to her chest and watched the flames flicker in the grate.

She closed her eyes as she felt Callie pour water over her skin before looking up at her.

"Is it awful to wish to be with a child just so this night would never be repeated?"

Callie didn't answer. She instead dropped to her knees and continued bathing the smaller woman.

"It is… I know…" Ari answered herself. She couldn't help but let the tears fall. She felt strong arms wrap around her as she wept. She allowed herself nestle in the embrace until the tears were no more, and saw that Callie was wet through. She pulled back and saw that the brunette was half in and half out of the tub, holding her. She laughed softly and smiled as she met the warm brown eyes.

"You're wet…"

"I like to see you smile," Callie interrupted before pressing her lips to the smaller woman's forehead. "We should dry you before you do get sick…"

She dried the blonde gently, before slipping her into a fresh nightgown. She watched as Ari slid under the covers of her big bed and she went about cleaning the water from the tub. When she had finished she saw blue eyes still watching her.

"Stay with me… please…"

"Maria will wonder…"

"Please…"

"Until you are asleep…"

"Until I am asleep."

**C****HAPTER FOUR:**

"Is she ever happy?" Ari asked as Maria grumbled about the noise from the village.

Callie laughed and shook her head, "I've never seen her happy… When she laughs I think she is broken."

Ari smiled widely and the brunette couldn't help but match it. It had been months since that night and neither spoke of it. Nor did they speak of the three nights of its likeness that had occurred after. Callie would be summoned to the Lady's bedroom, and she would bathe her, hold her and stay with her until she slept. Now, it was different. There was unrest in parts of the country and the Lord was requested to visit the King's noble parliament to reach solutions for such discomfort.

Changes had come to the land, with compulsory conversions to Catholicism, and mass services a common daily practise. Callie was loyal to her God and abided by the strict rulings the Church provided. She prayed for guidance everyday, prayed for hope, forgiveness and strength. She always prayed for strength.

"What are they doing down there anyway?" Ari asked as she turned back to the window.

The brunette stood and joined her, watching the local people gather their children and elderly and wait for the priest as they stood around the church.

"It is Semana Santa… Holy Week. We are celebrating the resurrection of Christ. Today, it the fourth day, and they are waiting to hear the bells ring and have their sins washed away… you don't do this in your country…"

Ari shook her head, "Our faith has been pulled into question by our King and turned to another direction… I don't remember such festivities played for God. I just remember those for men… feasts, banquets, music, dancing, jousts, duels… I remember the cheer and the glee…"

"You miss your home country?"

The blonde looked at the kind brown eyes, "Sometimes… I miss the smell of wet grass, and the stories my father's brother would tell me about the empire. It was always exciting, the different worlds, foods, talk, people… but I guess I have a new world now."

Callie smiled softly and touched the smaller woman's arm gently before looking back out the window, "Okay, there is the priest. Now, he will choose twelve men whose feet he will wash…"

The two women stood and watched an old ritual take place, and they both silently prayed to God as the bells rang out, not knowing that they were asking for the same thing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Why is there a doctor here?" Callie asked Maria as she was pushed out of the bedroom by the older woman. "Is she ill?"

"That is what the master wishes to find out… she is still not with child," Maria explained.

Callie could not concentrate on her chores as she waited to be summoned by her friend. She absently folded sheets and pressed dresses ignoring the chatter between the other women.

"Callie!" Maria shouted.

The brunette turned to the older woman and waited. Maria said nothing for a moment, keeping the eye contact before nodding her head. Callie closed her eyes and took a breath before nodding back at the waiting woman.

She passed the stack of sheets and hanged the dresses before kneeling to air the skirts. She watched Jorge step inside and bow to the women before stacking his chopped wood in a neat stack next to the fire. He stood tall, and touched his cap before leaving.

"I think Rosa may love him," Maria announced and Callie looked up with a questioning look.

"Rosa loves who?"

"Jorge… I knew you weren't listening."

"The wood-cutter?"

"You know many Jorge's?"

Callie chuckled and glanced at Rosa who was blushing profusely.

"You could do worse," Callie stated. "He is handsome and kind."

Rosa ducked her head, hoping to hide her reddened cheeks.

"It's true child," Maria announced. "The only man to ever show interest in me was Stefano, the butcher's boy… He with no teeth and garlic breath."

"Did you love him back?" Callie asked.

"Did you not hear me… no teeth and garlic breath."

Callie laughed, "Did you ever love anyone Maria?"

Maria stopped her tasks and looked over at Callie who was waiting, and Rosa who had forgotten her embarrassment.

"I was never encouraged to love. I've been here since I was a girl and I always worked."

"Do you wish to have love?"

"Don't be silly girl! Such foolish and romantic thoughts," Maria answered quickly, returning her attention to her tasks.

Callie saw sadness in the older woman's features and returned to her own tasks.

"But in a foolish and romantic world, maybe yes…"

Callie barely heard the whispered words but she knew Maria had spoken them.

"Excuse me," The doctor stood in the doorway and all three women stopped their tasks.

Maria quickly followed him out into the corridors and listened to his hushed words before nodding and glancing back at a worried Callie.

"Callie, take her a tray. She must be hungry."

"Ari," Callie said gently as she stepped into the room. She knew the smaller woman would be by the window without even having to look. It was her favourite place to be. The blonde looked back at the concerned brunette. She watched the waves of dark tresses fall to one side as Callie tilted her head to lay the tray on the table. She saw the arch of smooth caramel skin from her collar bone to neck reveal itself. Callie stood tall and pushed her dark mane back in place, hiding the revealed skin and Ari looked away before looking back into brown eyes.

"The doctor?"

Ari smiled and sat on the chair next to the table and glanced at the tray. Warm bread and creamy cheese adorned the plate.

"You always know what I like, Calliope."

"Of course…"

The brunette watched Ari spread the cheese on the bread and take a small bite. The smaller woman looked up at her with bread crumbs still on her lips. She dipped her tongue out, catching them before nodding at the worried eyes.

"He said, I am healthy and maybe…"

"Maybe?"

The blonde blushed and mumbled.

"Ari. What?"

Ari looked up at the brunette and saw fear dancing in the deep brown orbs. She stood up and placed her hands on either side of the taller woman's face.

"Calliope I am healthy… I am in good health. Stop being scared…"

Callie breathed out, "I just can't bare the thought of you…"

"I know… The doctor thinks it's about the positions and angles."

"The angles?"

Ari blushed as she watched realisation dawn on the brunette's face. Callie scrunched her forehead and made a face.

"Yes, I don't like giving it thought either," Ari smiled.

The two women sat in silence, just studying each other's eyes before the blonde realised that she still had her hands on the taller woman's face. She pulled back with the slightest of laughs.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I always thought rain a wonderful thing…" Ari stated as she walked out of the bedroom followed quickly by the brunette and Rosa.

"My Lady, where are you going?" Maria called, dropping the sheets she was folding.

"I am going for a walk…" Ari announced with a giggle. "Why you ask this everyday, I do not know…"

"Why you act mad every day, I do not know…" Maria answered back. Callie had become impressed at how the two women could communicate expertly in their own languages. She was sure Maria did speak English but denied it.

"Because you would find me dull otherwise…" Ari replied, ignoring the older woman's pleas to stay put. "You would rather have me sit and read… or paint… or just sit. You'd like me to just sit, wouldn't you?"

Callie laughed out loud and shrugged at Maria's glare.

"Calliope, you will join me, won't you?" Ari announced as she reached the entrance to the gardens. Before Callie could answer, the sound of horses could be heard. The blonde's blue eyes lost their sparkle as she stepped back into the castle. The brunette glanced back into the carriage and saw that the Lord had returned.

"Maria, I might just sit instead…" The blonde almost ran to her bedroom, ignoring the murmurs and the protests.

xxxxxxxxxx

"I wish I could love him," Ari spoke suddenly into the darkness. "It would be easier if I could love him. Why is it difficult to do so? When he is kind in action and gentle in touch… why can't I love him?"

Callie turned from watching the night sky to the blonde who was lying beneath the covers on the large bed. She had thought the smaller woman had succumbed to sleep.

"Calliope, why can't I love him as I love you?"

The brunette didn't know how to answer so didn't.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maria grumbled as she smacked the rugs against the wall.

"He is angry again," he declared and Callie looked up from the rugs she was rolling. Maria muttered under her breath.

"Don't look at me as if you're surprised. You know why he is angry. Because of her… she won't eat with him, walk with him… and you know what with him… and he is making our lives difficult because of it."

Callie didn't respond as there was no need to. It was true that since the night of the lord's return three weeks earlier, Ari had let him eat alone, and had turned down walks with him. She would state illness or tiredness as reasons for this, even though these were obvious falsities. Instead she would spend her days walking and talking with Callie and Callie treasured these moments.

"What did you tell him?"

Maria looked at Callie, "What can I tell him? I am sorry sir, but your young and pretty wife would rather spend her days with her servant than you…"

Callie didn't speak but carried on with her tasks, hurt by the reminder of her status.

"Remember that Callie… you're just the servant, don't think otherwise."

"I am more than that," the brunette mumbled knowing that the older woman couldn't hear her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What is happening?" Ari asked as she walked through the castle's corridors, shielded by her many staff.

"It is the Ball de diables.. the Devil's dance," Callie explained as they watched men arriving in elaborate costumes. "It happens every year, telling the tale of the battle between the devil and the angels… They dance a story telling how good wins over evil… it is the centrepiece of your feast tonight."

Ari grumbled and Callie grinned.

"You make Maria happy by being with your husband," Callie jested.

"Ah yes, because that is what I want to do. I play the good wife to see Maria smile."

"And did she?" Callie asked, lifting an eyebrow. Ari looked at her and laughed.

"Can she is more the appropriate question?"

Callie laughed also, before quickly becoming silent.

She curtseyed as Federico approached them. He stopped before the two before glaring at the brunette. Callie gulped and then realised she was still stood next to the blonde. She curtseyed again before stepping back to join her own peers lining the walls.

Federico turned his attention to "My Lady… I have an exciting ball tonight. The best music in the land, the best performers… I have brought you a new gown…"

He stopped talking, realising he was almost shouting at the small woman. She looked at him and felt pity.

"Sir, it sounds wonderful. Callie had just been explaining the Devils dance to me…"

Federico returned his glare to the brunette who ducked her head, before returning to his wife.

"And I am charmed by the details and excited for the occasion."

Ari smiled sweetly at the big man and curtseyed. He smiled back at her.

"Only the best for you… I will dance with you tonight."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had been two days since the ball which itself had lasted two days. Callie had only seen Ari as a servant, not as a friend, and she missed the blonde. She was relieved for the occasion to be over.

"She is ill again… Sir thinks it may be the food… He wants us to cook English food," Maria grumbled as she sat on the chair in the kitchen.

The cook, Lucia was older than Maria but looked younger, shook her head. She grumbled under her breath and Callie grinned. She had yet to hear the oldest of the women actually speak and she had worked in the castle grounds for six years.

"What is English food?" Callie asked, nonchalance tainting her tone.

"Why would I know English food?" Maria snapped. "Do I look English? Must be mushrooms… give her mushrooms."

Lucia grumbled again as she poured vegetables into the broth.

"She is the worse of the wives so far…"

"Maria, that's not true… Remember Sophia…"

Lucia waved her knife in the air in agreement and Maria smiled tightly.

"Oh yes, fresh flowers every morn and every eve. Which one was she?"

"Number Three," Callie answered. "Is the Lady's soup ready yet?"

Maria watched her suspiciously as she prepared the tray, "She isn't ill, is she?"

Callie looked at her and studied the sharp eyes watching her.

Maria shook her head, "Rosa, take the Lady her tray…"

Callie went to argue but the look in her employer's eyes deterred her. She gave the younger woman the tray.

"Callie, the Master of the House wishes to spend time with his wife and rightfully so. He is concerned that his wife has become dependant on you as a companion and that she has forgotten that you are a servant. He has requested that I move you to the kitchen permanently…"

"That's such shit!"

"And you will not speak like that… or you can find a position elsewhere."

Maria left without a look back and Callie slumped on the table glaring at her back before looking up at Lucia who just grumbled.

"Great! Just great," the brunette muttered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Calliope!" Ari called as she saw Callie gathering vegetables.

The brunette saw the blonde walks towards and she stood up smiling. She went to meet the blonde.

"Why are you never with me?" Ari asked, concern adorning her face.

"The lord asked for me to be moved," Callie answered, glad to see the blue eyes she had been missing. "He feels that you have forgotten than I am a servant."

Ari was stunned and her eyes brimmed with anger.

"I should return," Callie said after a moment.

"No, take me to the orchards…" Ari commanded.

"But…"

"I am your Lady, am I not?"

Callie chuckled, "You are my Lady."

The two women moved quickly through the orchards hoping not to attract the attention of the staff. Ari had slipped past watchful eyes to hunt for the brunette and now she had found her, she had hoped to have time for her.

"He fears that you forget that I am your servant," Callie stated as she sat on the low wall with a freshly picked orange in hand.

The blonde shook her head, "You are not my servant, not in my eyes anyway. You know that, don't you?"

The blonde studied the warm brown eyes watching her. She moved to sit next to the brunette and handed her the orange in her hand. She watched as the taller woman made easy work of its peeling and smiled.

"I know you just avoided answering the question…"

Callie chuckled and passed the orange slices to the blonde.

The blonde pouted and her brow furrowed as she felt insulted, "You are not my servant!"

"I just peeled your orange, did I not?" the brunette laughed as she felt the blonde shove her gently.

Ari caught her hand and pulled the taller woman closer to her and she could see her blue eyes reflected in the pools of chocolate watching her. She smiled a gentle smile, her dimples barely visible and slid a piece of orange between her lips before taking another slice and sliding it between the full lips of the caramel-skinned woman. She watched as the juice dripped onto the lips, moistening them and couldn't help but to hold her breath. The brunette dipped her tongue out to lick the spilt juice and watched the blue eyes darken as they watched her. She could feel the smaller woman's warm breath on her cheek and could see the fair skin blush slightly. She felt a small finger run along her lower lip and swallowed hard, trying to ignore the incessant beating of her heart. She saw the blonde edge closer and she knew what was to happen. She gasped and jumped of the wall, ignoring the sigh of protest.

"Calliope?"

The taller woman turned to look at everything but the blonde. She looked at the orchards, the castle, the mountains, and the distant sea.

"Calliope, look at me!" Ari's voice was strong and demanding. "Look at me now!"

The brown eyes returned to the blue eyes and she sighed, feeling a twinge in her chest. She watched the smaller woman struggle to climb over the wall and trip as she reached the estate's side, falling to her knees. Callie immediately rushed towards pulling her up to her feet. She watched the baby blue eyes study her and she looked away, only to have a soft hand on her cheek guide her back. She closed her eyes.

"Calliope, look at me please."

It was barely a whispered request but Callie's eyes opened as if from sudden noise. She saw confusion and pain in the blue eyes and felt tears in her own. She felt the smaller woman's soft fingers on her cheeks travel to her neck, pulling her head closer. Their lips met slowly and softly, caressing each other tenderly.

"No!" Callie ripped herself away from the blonde's grasp and shook her head. She glanced at the hurt face of the blonde and wiped her own tears away.

"I can't do that, Ari. I can't… don't make me do that. Please my lady, don't make me do that."

The blonde could see the taller woman start shaking as she struggled with her tears. She swallowed hard and moved to her side, rubbing her back gently. She felt her heart clench at the hiss elicited from the touch, but she kept rubbing.

"Calliope, please stop crying. We're not doing that… maybe its fear, loneliness and oranges, but the moment is over and won't be back… we're not doing that."

She watched as the brunette composed herself and smiled weakly when brown eyes looked at her. She shook her head and spoke softly, "We're not doing that."

Callie tried to smile but failed. She took a deep breath and nodded.

They returned to the castle quickly and silently. On reaching Ari's wing, Callie stopped and looked briefly at the blonde before looking away.

"Miss, I will send for Rosa."

"Calliope?"

The brunette left with haste and Ari's felt that her heart had crumbled.

Callie raced through the back corridors, ignoring the indignant looks. She reached the kitchen and sat at the table. She took a deep breath but couldn't help but feel the pain piercing through her chest.

"Rosa, go and see to the lady…"

"Is she being difficult still?" Maria barked as she watched Rosa scurry out.

"No, I am just not feeling well," Callie mumbled.

"It better not be catching," Maria ordered as she slammed down a sack of culled pigeons on the table. "Feather these."

Callie grimaced as she looked at the lifeless birds and allowed Maria's voice fade into the background. She clutched the side of her chest, feeling the searing pain.

"You've gone pale," Maria's voice returned to full volume, but rather than annoyance there was concern tainting it.

"My heart?" Callie mumbled, trying to catch her breath.

Maria dropped her cleaver and reached the younger woman. She bent to meet the soft brown eyes and saw fear dancing in them.

"Do you need the doctor?"

Callie took another deep breath, wincing at its pain. She shook her head.

"Lie down… if I didn't know better, I would think you were suffering from heartbreak."

Maria laughed at her own comment as she watched the brunette rest her head on the table.

**CHAPTER FIVE:**

"You frighten me," Callie whispered as she slid the door shut as quietly as she could. The room was dark, the night sky providing the only light.

"Calliope?" Ari whispered.

Callie walked towards the bed and saw the blonde pushing back the canopy. Her blonde locks tussled from sleep, her eyes filled with worry.

"You frighten me," Callie repeated quietly.

"I frighten you?"

"Yes you do…"

Ari lit her small lamp, and saw Callie trembling with nerves. Her brown eyes were darker, her dress wrinkled from the day's work, her hands hidden behind her back. She pushed the covers off herself and climbed out of the bed, standing before the nervous woman, listening to her.

"I am frighten by my heart's desire… it desires what is unnatural in God's eyes… yes, you frighten me… and I…"

"What do you desire?" Ari whispered as she stood a breath away from the taller woman.

"You… I desire you."

Callie crashed her lips against the smaller woman's. The kiss was neither soft nor tender, but instead passionate and rough. The brunette's hand snaked its way around Ari's neck, pulling her deeper into the kiss. Their tongues sought each other and duelled ardently as their hands clutched at each other trying to rid any gap between them. Ari's fingers entangled themselves in the long, loose, dark tresses, pulling slightly as the brunette pressed deeper into the kiss. Only when oxygen was in deep need, did they slow the kissing down, caressing each other's lips with soft pecks. They pulled apart, struggling hard to catch their breaths, not daring to break eye contact.

Callie watched Ari lift her simple night-gown over her head and stood naked before her. The brunette had seen the smaller woman in this state before, but never in this light. She was afraid to reach out and touch, so only stood and let her eyes take in every curve, dimple, mole, scar that adorned the canvas that was Ari.

The blonde looked up at the brown eyes which were dark.

"Calliope?"

Lips met hers again, and she grabbed at the material that was Callie's dress, tugging at it. The dress was thick in layered material, frustrating the blonde immensely. She hissed against the brunette's lips as she again tried to pull the dress free. Her hands went from hips to back to shoulders, before sliding down the neck line to covered breasts. She felt a tongue slide in between her lips, caressing her own, grazing her teeth. She clutched the material of the dress as the kiss deepened, afraid that letting go would cease the kiss. She felt herself being pushed backwards and as she hit the bed she lay down, pulling the taller woman on top of her. She felt lips leave her own, journeying their way along her jaw-bone reaching her neck. The kisses were tender and wet, desperate to taste and remember every inch of her.

Callie felt the blonde's hand trail from her breasts to her back and down to her hips, pulling the material upwards as it moved. She smiled into the kiss, when she felt the cool fingers touch the skin of her leg, gasping as they moved up her thigh. She broke the kiss and sat upright. She looked down at the nude woman that lay beneath her, feeling anticipation, nerves and excitement. She lifted her dress, pulling it free from her body.

The blonde moaned as she saw the hips, stomach and full breasts come into view. She let her fingers touch the bare skin, watching goose bumps rise. She leant upwards, and caressed Callie's breasts with her lips, dipping her tongue out to taste. She could feel the heart beat rapidly beneath her fingers and she looked up and saw brown eyes watching her with desire. She pulled Callie's face to her own, kissing her deeply as her hands explored the naked skin.

Callie felt a rush race through her body, and couldn't help but grind into the blonde's leg. She kissed with more urgency as she tried to push herself into Ari. She felt fingers tease her breasts and her nipples and she gasped, moving her lips to the slender neck. She pulled the blonde towards her by the hips and moaned as she felt the smaller woman's hot, moist centre graze her thigh.

Ari rolled the taller woman over, straddling her before leaning down kissing her lips, her neck, her chests, her tummy, her breasts before taking a nipple into her mouth and sucking hard. She could hear the gasps and moans from the taller woman, and she herself moaned loudly when their centres met. She grinded into it, desperate for more contact.

Callie pulled Ari's head up roughly, kissing her lips hard as she pulled the smaller woman into her, touching everywhere with her fingers and hands.. She needed more, and fear and nerves were forgotten as she grazed the woman's centre with her hand. Her mind was no longer in need, as her body did what it naturally was supposed to do. She penetrated Ari deeply with her fingers.

Ari almost screamed at the touch, instead biting Callie's neck. She mirrored the brunette's act, penetrating deeply with her only fingers. She moaned as she pushed into Callie's hand, moving her own fingers at the same pace.

Callie struggled not to scream as she felt an explosion building within her. Ari met her lips with her own and kissed hard as they pushed and grinded into each other. She tore her lips away and looked into the darkened blue eyes. She could see that she was not the only person feeling ready to explode. They pushed deeper together and together, allowed the explosions of emotions and pleasures soar through their bodies.

Ari collapsed next to Callie, feeling tender but in a pleasurable way. She looked over at the brunette who lay still with her eyes closed. She rolled towards her, pulling the blanket with her. She covered the still body with her own and waited.

It was moments before Callie opened her eyes and she looked down at the waiting blonde who only had concern and love in her eyes.

"Calliope?"

Callie grinned widely, and put her index finger on the smaller woman's lips.

"Sssh, it may only be a dream but I am not ready to awaken."

Ari smiled widely, moving upwards and kissed the other woman's cheek.

"I feel more awake than I have ever felt."

Callie chuckled and turned to kiss the other woman softly on the lips. They lay, just kissing each other tenderly and softly before Callie pulled back.

"Ari… is this… what we're doing, is this…"

Ari could see nerves and doubts dance in the brown eyes. She pulled the brunette in for another leisurely kiss before whispering.

"This is not a sin Calliope. Love is not a sin…"

"Love? You love me?"

"I love you Calliope…"

Ari smiled as Callie grinned widely. Callie rolled her over, kissing her tenderly, before moving down the small woman's body with her lips. She felt a warm hand touch her and she stopped looking up at the blue eyes.

"Ari, let me love you…"

Ari smiled watching Callie kiss every inch, every niche, scar, freckle, curve of her body. She could feel her body becoming more aroused with every touch from the lips and every stroke of the tongue. She felt as if she was being tortured as the impatience built inside her. She wanted desperately to feel that explosion again.

Callie could feel the body tense between her touches and she could smell, what could only be described as the sweetest smell. She moved towards Ari's centre, feeling its heat and kissed it, tasting it. It was to her, elixir and one taste wasn't enough. She pulled Ari to her mouth by her hips and couldn't help but drink the blonde.

When Callie had touched her there, Ari no longer could, see, hear or smell. All she could do was feel. She could feel a tongue slide inside her, lips suck and nip at her core, hair tickle her thighs…

"Oh my God! Calliope!" Ari pulled at the bedding, clutching it in her fists, as she bit down on her lip.

Pleasure erupted through her.

When she opened her eyes, she saw Callie watching her.

"I love you," the brunette whispered.

Ari nodded and smiled, "That was incredible… I have never felt… that was awe-inspiring!"

Callie grinned as she stood up. She picked her dress up from the floor and quickly pulled it back on. She looked at Ari who had been watching her. She leant forward to kiss her.

"I must go… Maria will kill me if I am caught missing."

"Will you come back tomorrow night?"

"I will try…" Callie couldn't help but kiss her again. "I will try."

**CHAPTER SIX:**

"Callie!" Maria yelled, when the brunette had dropped the third egg that morning. "What world are you living in?"

"Sorry," Callie murmured as she quickly went to clean it up. She stifled another yawn.

"I have never known you to have such butter fingers," Maria grumbled. "Go and get some more…"

"I can…"

"Just go before I use you instead of the eggs."

Callie slipped into the kitchen garden and made her way towards the coop. She watched the chickens pecking at the ground, searching for grains.

"Oh to be a chicken and only care about food…" Callie stated as she slid in to search for eggs.

"You are talking to chickens?"

Callie jumped at the sudden voice and turned to see the blonde watching her. She grinned.

"Well, they are providing for your breakfast, so one should talk to them, make them feel wanted…" Callie blushed as she stepped out of the coop.

"You are beautiful… you really are," Ari grinned.

Callie felt her cheeks redden even more before looking back towards the castle, "You should go… no one can see us."

"I will… I just wanted to know that you didn't awake with any regrets."

Callie smiled at the sudden shyness that had engulfed the blonde. She stepped back towards the kitchen entrance.

"I am afraid to sleep in case it never really happened."

Ari grinned widely and watched Callie disappear into the castle.

"I have eggs," Callie announced almost too loudly as she walked inside.

"And they are not broken?" Maria asked. "Must be a miracle… I do not know what is wrong with you but it is incredibly worrying and annoying… are you even listening to me?"

"Huh?" She cracked the eggs into the bowl, swearing as eggshell also fell in.

"I swear…" Maria mumbled as she continued with her own tasks.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She lay on her front, staring up at the stars in the sky as she felt the blonde's fingers trail across her naked back.

"Do you think we are wrong?"

She turned to the smaller woman as she asked this question.

Ari sighed, "I know that it is wrong, but it doesn't feel wrong. How can something wrong feel so right?"

Callie turned back to the window, "But it is wrong."

Ari lay across the brunette's back, kissing her shoulder and then her cheek. She followed Callie's gaze through the window and spoke softly.

"Maybe, it is wrong in this life, but it will be right in the next one…"

Callie rolled over, keeping the smaller woman on top of her. She leaned forward to kiss her.

"Do you believe that? The next life…"

"One life is never enough," Ari answered kissing her back. She deepened the kiss, relishing the feel of the strong hands holding her in place.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She sat on the wall, gazing at the mountains that were home. She had sat there for hours, and was free to do so as it were her Sunday. She felt alone. She never felt alone before.

She looked up at the sky, and sighed.

"God, please help me."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Rosa!" Maria yelled.

Callie jumped and turned to see that Rosa had burnt the hems of her dress as she dried clothing next to the fire-place.

"I don't know who is worse. Rosa, who is suffering love-sickness or Callie with her misery… sometimes, I think I could do it alone."

Callie returned her attention to the clothing. Lucia had kicked her from the kitchen due to her distractive nature, and Maria had no choice but to bring her back onto the lady's staff, as a house-maid. The brunette was subdued and distractive, and Maria realised she could have made the younger woman clean pigs everyday and still have the same response.

Maria jumped at the cough in the door-way and stepped back to allow the tall man in. He dumped a stack of wood by the fire and looked at the three women before settling his eyes on the youngest. Rosa blushed and turned away. Maria sighed exasperatedly as he walked out of the room followed by the younger woman.

Callie smiled at Jorge who nodded at her and walked out. She sighed as she threw some logs in the fire.

"Calliope?"

Callie looked up at the doorway, unsurprised to see the blonde there.

"My Lady, you shouldn't be here," Callie said as she went to her. "This is no place for you…"

"You've been avoiding me for so long now, weeks. I had to come to you…"

"My Lady, you should return to your quarters before they notice you…"

"Why won't you see me anymore?"

"My Lady, qui…"

"Don't My Lady me!" Ari raised her voice harshly and closed the door to the small work-room. She felt anger course through her as she forced the taller woman backwards. "Why won't you see me?"

"Because it is difficult," Callie whispered, her tone harsh. "I hate loving you when I can't love you… I can't love you as a man does, as a husband does… I can never love you as that… I can only love you in darkness, in hiding… and that love is too difficult."

"And you think it is easy for me… you think it is easy for me to love you, when I am also expected to love my husband… I am expected to love his as a wife, when I want to love you that way… I also am in hiding and in darkness… but I love you always!"

"What about the church?" Callie answered weakly.

"Do you believe in your heart that God hates you for loving me?" Ari asked as she watched Callie lean against the wall. "If you believe that, I will leave and never expect anything of you…"

Callie studied the blue eyes and said nothing. Ari sighed and walked away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rosa left the bedroom smiling as she crashed into Callie. Callie raised an eyebrow and walked towards the bedroom, seeing that the door was wide open. The blonde was standing in the window with a smile on her face. The brunette but help walk into the room.

"Calliope, I didn't call for you," Ari stated without turning around.

"How did you know it was me?"

"I always know it's you. You smell like oranges…"

Callie went to leave, battling the tears in her eyes.

"He loves her," Ari said as she turned to the brunette. "And she loves him…"

Callie turned to the blonde.

"Rosa and Jorge… How fortunate they are, to be free to love whomever they want without fear of judgement. I am sorry for being harsh towards you… we aren't fortunate and it was selfish of me…"

"Ari, please, don't…"

"My Lady, the Lord has returned…" Maria announced as she walked into the room.

Ari frowned and nodded, "How is his humour?"

Maria shook her head and Ari sat down on the bed, "Where is he?"

"He is speaking to his nobles… he hasn't asked for you… but we should prepare you for supper."

Ari nodded, before glancing at the brunette who could only stand still.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Callie watched Federico leave Ari's room in the early hours of the morning, his face red with exertion and anger. The country was facing a change in power and the nation knew it but didn't discuss it. They were battling countries in the name of religion, and were becoming poor as a consequence. People were dying in the name of God, and Callie could not comprehend it.

She pushed open the door gently, and could hear Ari crying on the bed. She slid in behind her, pulling her close and holding her as the tears fell. Ari turned towards her, nestling into her, and allowed herself be held until she fell asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maria's face was white. She had not moved from the small servants' parlour since the arrival of the news. Callie sat next to her holding her hand as Rosa brought in warmed milk.

"The Lady is in search for you," Marina, a young handmaid stated as she walked in.

Callie nodded at her and asked Rosa to take over from her. She stepped into the art room where she found the blonde painting. She stood and watched from the door-way as the young woman drew with ease, while being admired by the noble ladies. This was becoming a more regular occasion, when Ari would socialise with her own peers. She knew this was because she no longer accompanies the blonde on afternoons. She missed her.

She stepped into the room and walked quietly to the blonde before speaking softly, "My Lady, you requested me…"

Ari looked up and was surprised to see the brunette in place of Maria. She felt herself fall into the chasms that were Callie's eyes and reddened when she realised that she was staring for more than a few seconds.

"Oh, we had hoped for… you know, I can't even remember what it was…"

Callie raised an eyebrow before leaving, ignoring the stares.

She walked through the corridors back to the servants' parlour.

"Calliope!" Ari called, as she followed her.

She turned and saw Ari deterring others from following her. She waited until Ari had gotten rid of her entourage with simple charm. It had been months since they had shared a conversation. It had been months since they had been alone together. And it had been weeks since Callie had held the smaller woman.

"What happened?"

"Maria's brother died… she had just received the news…"

"Oh, my God! How?"

"For not being of the Catholic Crusade… He was sentenced to death by the King in the name of God…" Callie almost spat the sentence out.

Ari saw rage in the brown eyes and led the taller woman to a private room.

"Calliope… Are you…"

"Ari, the God I know and love, he does not ask for executions, war or death… he asks for love. He doesn't judge me for forgetting to say prayers one night, or for swearing, or for stealing oranges from the royal orchards. He doesn't judge me for not being with my parents, for not having a husband… The God I know doesn't judge me for loving you."

She pushed Ari with such force against the wall, kissing her hard. Ari yelped at the hard contact, and moaned as she felt Callie's strong hand snake its way under her skirting, roughly taking her. She kissed the brunette back hard, missing her taste and smell, and swallowed her moans as she felt fingers inside her. She pushed hard down on the fingers, feeling pleasure and pain at the forced movements. Callie pushed deeper, inserting another finger, slamming Ari back into the wall.

Ari swallowed her scream, and bit into the material of Callie's dress. She whimpered as the movement ceased, and looked up at Callie's eyes which were almost black.

She kissed the brunette softly, "I love you…"

Callie felt tears in her eyes, "I am so sorry… I treated you terribly. I love you so much. I love you in this life and in the next…"

Ari chuckled softly and kissed the brunette gently and gasped as she felt the fingers move slowly inside her.

"Ari, I love you so much."

She curled her fingers and heard the blonde moan into her mouth. She stood back, and pulled her fingers out, licking them clean. She stood back and watched the blonde compose herself.

"Will you come to me tonight?" Ari asked, and Callie nodded with a smile.

She grinned as Ari gave her a dimpled smile before walking away.

**CHAPTER SEVEN:**

Callie lay on the bed stroking the blonde head that lay on her shoulder, holding her close. They had spent every night together, learning each other and loving each other.

"Will you take me with you?"

"Where?" Callie asked.

"To wherever you wish…"

"To the end of the world?"

"If you wish… we could sail to an island, and make it our own…"

"What would we do there?"

"Sleep in the day, love in the night."

Callie chuckled, "But how would we live? I need to have sustenance to keep up with you."

"We would live on oranges, of course," Ari stated as she kissed the brunette's chest.

"Oranges? I don't think that would be enough…"

"We would catch fish, and grow tomatoes…"

"You would catch a fish?" Callie raised an eyebrow.

"Of course, how hard would it be?"

"I suppose you could just charm them to you…"

"I think you are mocking me, Calliope."

Callie kissed the smaller woman softly, "Never would I dream of doing that… I must go."

Ari pouted as she watched the brunette dress, "I hate that you leave every night."

"But you love that I come the next night," Callie countered, kissing the blonde deeply before leaving the room.

The brunette closed the door softly and turned only to bump into Maria.

"Callie?"

"Maria… Ar.. The Lady required… a-a-a…. orange," Callie stuttered, knowing she was obvious in her untruth.

Maria raised an eyebrow, "Your dress is on the wrong way round… did she disturb you from sleep?"

Callie blushed as she saw the dishevelled state her clothing was in. She nodded, "Yes, she really wanted that orange."

Callie walked away quickly, scolding herself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ari sat against the headboard of her bed as Callie lay between her legs. She played with the long, glorious dark tresses, combing them with her fingers.

"What are you thinking?"

"I am thinking about when you are with child… do we still do this?"

"Calliope? We promised we wouldn't talk about such things… and it has been almost a year, and there is nothing… I think I am broken."

Callie twisted and looked up at the blonde, "You are not broken… you are perfect."

"You have to say that… just so you can feel my kisses."

"Yes, that's true… I am only here for kisses, and touches and your tongue…"

"Calliope!" The blonde admonished playfully. "Remember that I am a lady…"

Callie laughed at this before turning serious, "You are not broken…"

"What if you meet a husband?"

Callie laughed again, "That will not happen… I am too old now…"

"You are beautiful," Ari kissed the brunette's head softly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Rosa is marrying Jorge," Ari announced to the room. "Isn't that wonderful?"

Callie glanced at Maria who was just as surprised as she was.

"She told me the news this morn," Ari continued. "Oh, what a sweet affair it will be? She is marrying him in her village's church and her father is providing his best pig to be spit-roasted for the celebration… oh, and her mother is making her dress for her, but I told her to be free to take material from here… I wish I could be there…"

"Excuse me, my Lady, but how do you know all this?" Maria interrupted.

"She told me," Ari stated before continuing to discuss the occasion.

"Wait!" Callie interrupted. "She told you?"

"Yes…" Ari answered, confused.

"She. Told. You."

"Yes. She. Did."

Callie shrugged, "I never knew Rosa could speak."

"Nor did I," Maria answered.

Rosa stepped into the room, and all three women looked at her. She placed the tray on the table, curtseyed at Ari, and then left again.

Maria and Callie turned back to the blonde.

"She told me," Ari stated.

Callie grinned while Maria shook her head. Maria looked between both women and caught them staring at each other. She cleared her throat.

"I best see where supper will be held this eve," Maria walked to the door and turned to the younger brunette. "Callie?"

Callie blushed and Ari smiled at her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"She looks beautiful, doesn't she?" Ari whispered as she watched the wedding proceedings from the distance of a tree branch. She couldn't believe that Callie had expected her to climb a tree, but sitting in that tree was the best place she had ever been.

"She does… and happy," Callie said as she entwined her fingers with the blonde.

"That will be us in the next life," Ari stated, tightening her hold on the brunette's hand.

"In the next life," Callie whispered, lifting the smaller hand to her lips and kissed it tenderly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Shit!" Callie murmured when she woke. She saw blue eyes watching her and sat up suddenly. "Shit!"

"Calliope… ssh…"

"You should have woken me," Callie stated as she pulled the blankets from her naked body.

"I have never seen you sleep," the blonde argued. "I wanted to watch you sleep. You looked so peaceful and so happy… and I just wanted to watch you sleep."

Callie sighed and sat back on the bed, leaning towards the blonde, kissing her softly.

"We have to be careful," the brunette whispered, kissing her again.

"I know," Ari answered, deepening the kiss, pushing Callie back onto the bed.

Callie groaned as she felt deft finger tips trail the length of her torso, and soft, warm lips adore her neck.

She pulled the smaller woman to her, seeking out lips with her own, letting her fingers love the body in her hold.

"Sir! She is sleeping!"

"I do not care! I wish to see my wife!"

Ari lifted her head as she heard the commotion beyond the door. Callie rolled off the bed with a crash, and grabbed her clothing. The door swung open and Federico stood there, followed quickly by Maria. The lord's mouth dropped open as Callie stood, covering her naked form with her dress, while his wife hid under the safety of her bed sheets.

Maria gasped at the sight and blessed herself, muttering repeatedly.

"What in the hell is this?" Federico's voice boomed through the deafening silence. He glared at Callie. "What sort of devilish spell have you placed upon my wife? It is you responsible for her nature, and her flaws… her inability to bear me a child. It is you! The devil's own spawn!"

"Sir!" Ari cried out as he slapped the brunette hard across the face. "She did no wrong."

He turned to the blonde and slapped her also, "Don't you speak like that… Guards!"

The two guards standing in the corridor came immediately, and did not know what to look at on entry, so chose to look at the floor.

"Seize her!" Federico demanded, pointing at the brunette. "Take her to the gaol!"

The two men grabbed the brunette by her arms forcing her to drop her clothing.

"Sir!" Ari pleaded. "Please, let her get dressed… please, I beg this of you."

Federico sighed, "Let her dress… and call a priest here."

Federico stormed out with one final look at the two women. Callie stared at the blonde, the entire time she dressed, speaking with only her eyes. She was scared, more for her lover than herself.

"The next life," she whispered as she was taken away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She lay on the cold stone floor, clutching her chest. She screamed as the pain seared through her body. She felt as if her chest had been ripped open. Her eyes watered, her mouth went dry as she rolled into a foetus position, catching her breath. Slowly, with each breath the pain disappeared.

"Callie?"

She looked through the bars and did not stand. She saw concern on Maria's face.

"Do you want me to call a doctor?"

"Is there a need?" Callie said as she kneeled before the bars. "I am going to die anyway… you heard the sentencing?"

Maria nodded sadly, "I tried to stop him…"

"I know… how long have you known?" Callie asked as she rested her head against the cool bar.

"Since the beginning," Maria said before smiling. "Callie, you should know that I know everything."

"And do you agree with the priests and the judges?"

"I did, until I saw light in your eyes… only God creates light…"

Callie smiled and nodded.

"She asked me to come here… she wanted you to see a familiar face… she is so sorry and so…"

"Don't Maria," Callie's voice cracked. "Please don't… just promise me that you will take care of her, and be her friend… promise me that please."

"I promise."

"Will she be there? At the exe…"

Maria nodded, "He wants her there…"

Callie sighed and wiped away her tears with dirty hands.

"Can you give her a message?"

Maria nodded.

"Can you tell her to close her eyes when it happens, close her eyes and go to the island, climb the mountains, and eat oranges… can you tell her to charm the fishes… tell her to go to the other world… Please, tell her to close her eyes and go to the other world."

Maria, though confused, nodded nonetheless. She heard the guards rattling their keys and stood to leave. She looked at the brunette before turning to leave.

"Maria!" Callie called.

Maria turned back and waited.

"Can you also tell her, I loved her in this life and I will love her in the next life."

Maria nodded, feeling tears sting her own eyes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Callie had never understood how this was entertainment, how the taking of a life was entertaining. She felt the beatings as rotten fruit and vegetable was thrown at her, and the anger as she was taunted and jeered. She ignored the jailer reading her charges and the priests begging her. She looked up at the balcony and saw Federico looking grim. Next to him sat Ari, whose face was filled with fear, and sorrow. Brown eyes sought them out as Callie was pushed to her knees.

"Please close your eyes," Callie mumbled as felt her hair being cut from her body. "Please close your eyes."

She closed her eyes as she was pushed forward to the block. She opened them and saw the blonde had closed her eyes. She too closed her eyes as she lay her head on the block. She sat on the wall staring at the mountains with the blonde next to her, holding her hand. She opened her eyes, needing to see the blonde one more time.

"Just keep your eyes closed, Ari."

And everything went black.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Callie?"

The brunette opened her eyes to see that she was lying on the grass plain. She saw concerned eyes looking at her as she sat upright.

"Callie? Do you need a doctor?"

Callie shook her head, grimacing at the movement, "No, it was just a turn."


	3. A Note from the Author

To All,

I just want to say thank you for such kind comments and to just mentions that I edited my fiction as had just realised that the time-line divides did not occur in the first posting. Nothing in the content has changed, it just makes it easier to read.

I am working on Part II now, which is coming along nicely, but don't want to post it by chapters but rather by parts… as essentially it is a story of parts. So have re-posted it also, so it is in parts, rather than chapters… am babbling and making little sense… but I just want to say thank you again, and just say if you have read part one, nothing has changed just the posting format, to hopefully make it easier to follow, and if you haven't read it, hope you enjoy

Thanks again, and I hope you will enjoy Part II when it is posted.

Soricha


	4. Part II

Title: This Life and the Next  
Author: Soricha  
Fandom: Grey's Anatomy  
Summary: This is vary A/U. What if love is truly eternal?  
What to expect: a conclusion  
Pairing: Callie/Arizona  
Rating: R (It does get rather saucy)  
Spoiler: There will be referencing to previous episodes  
Archiving: Only with the permission of the author  
Feedback: Sure  
Disclaimer: The show and characters are not mine and there is no intention for copyright infringement.

A/N: Thank you for such kind comments, messages, alerts… This part took longer than it should have, but at last it is here. I hope you enjoy

**Part Two:**

**CHAPTER ONE:**

"Callie?"

The brunette opened her eyes to see that she was lying on the grass plain. She saw concerned eyes looking at her as sat upright.

"Callie? Do you need a doctor?"

Callie shook her head, grimacing at the movement, "No, it was just a turn."

"Are you certain?" Matteo asked.

Callie nodded and allowed herself to be pulled up by the strong young man. He was her younger brother and closest friend, and they had been inseparable since the death of their parents. He was a head taller than her, his eyes were a lighter shade of brown; his face was strong in features, and flawless with the exception of a crooked nose, and a scar above his lip.

She took a deep breath and another, suddenly finding it difficult to swallow the air. She coughed and wheezed, ignoring the panic on her brother's face. She felt as if she was choking and couldn't stop coughing and gasping as the pain tore through her windpipe. As quickly as the pain arrived, it was gone again, and she was breathing normally. She looked at her younger brother who was at a loss in what he should be doing. She smiled weakly at him.

"I don't know what that was."

"We should get a doctor."

Callie shook her head and smiled widely, "It's gone, whatever it was… it's now gone. I promise."

Matteo nodded and led her back to their house, "We should call for the carriage. It begins soon… unless you want to…"

"We're going!" Callie ordered gently.

The carriage was trapped behind many others and people were manoeuvring their way between them, ignoring the shouts from drivers and passengers alike.

"We're going to miss it," Matteo announced as her pushed the door open, dragging his sister out of a still moving carriage.

"We definitely will if you kill us," Callie joked as she ran behind her brother ignoring the indignant stares of the passer-bys. She could hear her brother be his charming self as he yelled for people to move out of their way. Despite his warnings he couldn't have helped but barge into many before knocking into a young woman.

"Oh, sorry ma'am," Matteo stated as he stepped back from the young woman he had crashed into. He grinned, and touched his cap. "I am very sorry."

Callie punched her brother hard in the shoulder before looking at the woman he had almost knocked over. The blonde was smaller than her, slimmer also, with beautiful blue eyes like the sky on a clear, warm day. She was dressed like the wealthy, like the foreigners, in a wide pale green dress, and a tight white torso addition. Around her smooth neck, hung a simple gold pendant which the brunette almost wanted to touch. She looked back at the blue eyes and blushed when she saw that the smaller woman was raising an eyebrow at her.

"You are still standing in my way," the blonde said with jest in her tone.

Callie blushed and stuttered, moving quickly away. She and Matteo watched the blonde move away.

"Who is she?" Callie asked her brother, who only shrugged in response. Callie watched her disappear from view. "I swear I have met her before."

"If you had met someone as beautiful as she, you would remember it," Matteo laughed.

"Maybe in another life," Callie stated as she followed the tall man through the crowds.

Matteo pushed the doors open and looked at his sister who simply nodded and slid through the staff entrance, while he went through the main entrance.

She climbed up to the balcony, praying she wouldn't fall. She saw four other women sat there, two of who were reading and the other two just watching the crowd of men gather. She nodded at them as she sat down, waiting patiently for the talk to start.

Ever since their father had instilled in them a passion for the new art of science, of the unknown, Matteo and Callie always made it their business to find the secret, underground debate in the subject. The church had outlawed such debates, crucifying the reputation of figures that proceeded to continue with them.

"I do not care what the requirements are… She is my daughter, and she stays with me!"

"This is no place for a lady."

Callie peered over the wooden railings of the barrier, seeing a gaggle of men crowd round an older man. He was well-dressed in fine silks and linen, his hair short and grey, his eyes stern and blue. It was a familiar shade of blue that made Callie lean forward even more. There she saw the mysterious blonde from earlier. She appeared fearful and fearsome.

The blonde looked up and saw brown eyes watching her. She leant forward to whisper to her father. He also looked up before looking back at the men acting as a barrier.

"What if she were to join the other ladies?"

"The other ladies?" One man said before looking up at the balcony.

Callie swore as she ducked her head behind the wood. She shut her eyes tightly, waiting to be removed.

"You won't see much hiding."

Callie jumped, and saw a bemused blonde watching her. She blushed and watched the blonde sit next to her. Her Italian was flawless, but her accent distinctively English.

"How… I mean, where… I mean, how…"

"My father is not a man to be argued with," the smaller woman answered.

"Gentlemen, silence please…" The announcer behind a podium spoke loudly and the men quietened. "I will once again remind you of the rulings. There is to be no ruckus, no shouting…"

The men nodded, rushing him onwards.

Callie could barely concentrate on the talks below her, the talks that she had been waiting impatiently to hear for as long as she knew they were to happen. She could only steal glances of the blonde next to her. The blonde was watching the proceedings intensely but couldn't help blush at every glance the brunette passed at her. She eventually turned to the taller woman and brown eyes met blue.

Callie reddened at being caught staring, but she couldn't look away.

"You know it is unsettling that you are still looking," Ari said with a smile.

Callie bowed her head, "I am sorry, but people like you are never at places like this."

"People like me?"

"Ladies…"

"And what are you?"

"Eh…" Callie chuckled and looked back down at the talks before looking back at the blonde. "A fanatic."

The blonde smiled, "As am I…"

The two women sat in a comfortable silence as they listened to how the sun moved around the earth, or that moon predicted the tides, or the stars never move.

"How can it be!" One man shouted. "How can the sun move and the stars stay? The stars move also. They must for they are not there now. How can Master Kepler say such a thing and Master Galileo another… The earth does not tilt, but…"

"The earth does tilt. Of course it does!" Another man yelled. "How else can the sun move from the ground to sky if the earth doesn't tilt?"

"So you agree that the earth moves as Galileo predicts?" A third man interjected.

"That doesn't explain the stars…" The first man stated.

"It is simple," The blonde stood up, surprising Callie. The men ignored her, still arguing amongst themselves.

"Gentlemen!" The small woman raised her voice, astonishing the men. "I said it is simple. The stars are always there, it is only when the sun is gone that we see them. The sun provides too bright a light to see them during the day…"

The men stunned by the interruption stood silently, watching her before laughing. One man addressed the young woman's father.

"And that sir, is why we do not allow women here? Such poetry… there are poetry recitals throughout all of Italy, here is not one of them…"

The men laughed loudly, mimicking feminine voices as the recited child-like poetry. The blonde sat back down, her cheeks red with anger.

Callie touched her knee with her hand, "You are right…"

"I know I am," the smaller woman snapped before pouting. "If I was wearing breeches and a collar, maybe they would be agreeing with me too!"

Callie chuckled, "Breeches would certainly be more comfortable than the frames…"

"Oh, I hate them!" The other woman declared. "You can never sit… Man really does hate woman!"

"Eve should have never touched that apple…" Callie murmured.

Ari looked at her before laughing lightly. "I am Harriet, or Ari…"

"Ari?"

"Yes, my mother died when I was born so I was reared by a French woman who never could quite grasp the pronunciation of my name. So she just called me Ari."

Callie smiled warmly, "I like that, it is unusual."

Ari grinned, showing her dimples in full light, "And you?"

"Calliope or Callie…"

"Calliope… Homer's muse…"

"I like to think I inspired The Odyssey," Callie jested.

Ari chuckled again, "You are an odd lady…"

"But a good odd?"

Ari chuckled again and the two women fell into a comfortable silence. When the debate had reached its end, Ari stood up and looked over at the brunette.

"It was nice meeting you," she said with a dimpled smile before descending down the stairwell.

Callie grinned before standing up. She made her way to the exit and saw Matteo waiting for her.

"That was enlightening," He stated with a grin. He was watching the young blonde climb into a carriage with her father. Callie couldn't help but look in the same direction.

"She was enlightening," Matteo continued.

"Yes, she was," Callie agreed.

**CHAPTER TWO:**

The brunette wanted to touch the painting. Its colours of beige, brown, cream and gold seemed so fresh. Its shadings were so dark ands its oily strokes were so delicate that it highlighted the centre piece in the fully glory it required. The painting was true to its title.

She could hear murmurs behind her and she couldn't help but smile as she heard another young lady fall to the charm that was Matteo. She looked back at the painting and decided that though beautiful in colour, and flawless in strokes, she hated it.

"Another Rubens?"

Callie jumped at the voice and turned to its direction, chuckling when she recognised its owner. She nodded before looking back at the blonde. It had been months since the science appreciation debate, and though she hadn't forgotten her, hadn't though of her.

"The Glorification of the Eucharist," the blonde continued as she stepped forward. "See how Christ crushes the serpent, symbolising good over evil."

Callie couldn't help but nod, as she watched Ari gently touch the serpent as she had previously wanted to do.

"Doesn't he know, to kill a snake you need to chop of its head?"

Callie couldn't help but laugh out loud and blushed when she realised people were looking at her. She looked back at the blonde who was smiling widely, showing her dimples.

"Do you like Art, Calliope?"

"I like new and exciting…"

"And does Rubens excite you?"

Callie looked back at the painting and shook her head, "Not really, but Matteo loves these places."

Callie let herself follow the blonde through the large gallery. Its ceilings were high, and ordained with the paintings of the renaissance and its walls adorned with paintings of worship. Its guests were high society and non-scandalous in behaviour. It was a boring event, but nonetheless an event that expected her presence.

"My father is the same," Ari spoke. "He believes he may find true controversy hidden in what appears innocent."

"And has he?"

Ari shook her head, "The church discards what is controversial, does it not?"

Callie grinned and pulled the blonde outside into the paved courtyard. It was quiet, except for the sound of the running fountain. She sat on a stone bench and gestured for the blonde to sit with her. She reached into the fold of her skirt and pulled out a used notebook.

"You have a pocket in your dress?"

Callie chuckled and opened up a page, "What about this? Would this be what your father desires to see?"

Ari took the notebook and saw a carefully traced copy of Vermeer's The Astronomer. She looked back up at Callie in awe.

"You've seen this?"

Callie nodded, and took the book back, flicking to another page which boasted a carefully copied version of Caravaggio's The Taking of Christ. Ari's eyes widened at this.

"This disappeared… how have you come across this?"

"Matteo and I like to find what is lost or hidden."

"Matteo?"

"My brother… who nearly trampled you the last time we met…"

Ari grinned at this memory, "Ah, I remember… have you got others?"

Callie shared her discoveries with the blonde, amused by the reactions and admiring of an intellect she rarely discovered in other women.

Ari handed the book back, "And you drew those?"

Callie nodded, "I like to have a way to remember what I've seen… because I know I will never see them again."

"You have a gift, Calliope. I love art, and you are an artist."

"Why do you love art?"

A silence fell upon them as they looked around the courtyard, admiring the flowers as they bloomed in the glorious sunshine. Ari saw her father through the open doorway and looked back at the brunette.

"Calliope, it was a pleasure again."

Callie nodded as she watched the blonde disappear again. She shook her head and smiled and returned her notebook to its home in the folds of her skirt.

She went to find her brother, and was not surprised to see him talking to a group of young girls.

"Callie, meet Isabella and Donatella… they're sisters," Matteo announced as his sister stood next to them. Callie smiled politely at them before rolling her eyes at the tall man.

"We have to go, we have an engagement…"

"We do?"

"Yes, we do," Callie said as she walked towards the exit.

xxxxxxxxxxx

She thought she would be surprised to be greeted by the blonde days later, but she wasn't. She grinned as she saw the blonde admiring the ruins of the colosseum. She, herself, had ventured through the city with an acquaintance who she had forgotten about as soon as she laid eyes on the smaller woman. She ignored the protests from her companion as she moved forward quickly.

"I am guessing that you are imagining watching the gladiators prove their might."

The blonde jumped before turning to the taller woman with a dimpled smile, "Calliope."

"I just saw you from across the way and I thought to myself, why is the mysterious stranger appearing everywhere in Rome?"

"My father had abandoned me in favour of a medical talk with a colleague and I needed to find some form of amusement but I believe that the days of the gladiator are long gone."

"Am sure they weren't amusing to begin with," Callie stated. "Though I believe that the Cardinal wishes to authorise bullfights here."

"How horrific!" The blonde exclaimed as she took in the ruins of the once great amphi-theatre. Though ruptured by an earthquake it still remained magnificent in stance.

"And gladiatorial battles were not?"

Ari chuckled and looked back at the brunette, "And why are you here this fine afternoon?"

"I was with a friend…" Callie turned to look for the companion she had deserted to find that the companion had done the same thing. "Who is no longer here."

"Was it a real friend?" Ari teased with a smile. Callie responded with a roll of her eyes. "Well, in that case you shall be my guide today."

"Shall I now? And why shall I be that?"

"Because I am a great person to spend the day with."

Callie couldn't help but chuckle at Ari's reasoning, and fell into a slow pace alongside the blonde.

She showed the blonde the historic monuments of the city, adding her own colourful narrative to each place.

They had reached the Piazza Navona and Ari immediately went to admire the new fountain, The Fountain of the Four Rivers. The obelisk had the four river Gods scaling it. She looked back at the brunette.

"I had heard of it but had not seen it."

"It is not long here," Callie explained as she dipped her fingers into the cool waters. "It's supposed to depict the four river Gods of the four world rivers adoring Papal power… You look disappointed."

Ari sighed, "I wanted to see something new, something exciting… something that would make me forget to think for just a moment."

Callie grinned, "I may know somewhere…"

She grabbed Ari's arm and pulled her down narrow back lanes, ignoring vendors and merchants. The buildings diminished in magnificence, becoming older, dishevelled and ruined as they reached the outskirts of the city. Callie stopped moving, allowing Ari walk into her back. Ari looked at the brunette and held a question in her light blue eyes.

"This is when I discover you are a thief… or a murderer."

Callie chuckled and pointed to the building that lay before them. The church appeared to be nothing from the outside, run-down from age, forgotten and ignored.

"A church? You made me forget all my upbringing, and race through the streets of Rome at the pace of a boy that steals bread for an old church? Calliope, I can't believe I just let you do…"

She was interrupted by the brunette grabbing her hand and pulling her inside the ruins. The sunlight broke through the splintered woods of the roof, bouncing onto the old stone walls which had been repeatedly white-washed. The ancient stone was more than stone, it was adorned with paintings. Paintings that made the blonde audibly gulp.

The blonde gasped as she saw the blatant material of each painting. She stepped forward and studied a man and woman, tied together in the throes of passion, their naked limbs in glory, his hands on her breasts, her hands on his buttocks, pulling each other together. Their pale forms were oblivious to the painter's eyes as they lost themselves to their primal needs and urges. Ari couldn't help but touch the smooth lines of the brush strokes, believing she would feel the heat that was their passion. She smiled and blushed slightly when she felt cold stone. She turned to another wall and saw a naked woman standing still looking straight at her. Her form was pale, her shape was flawless, her hair was light, her eyes were dark in mood, not in colour. Behind her another nude woman stood, bathing her gently with a soaked rag. Her hand was beneath a pale breast, the other rested on her hip. She was taller and darker. Her face hidden as she caressed the smaller woman's neck with her lips, her long dark hair falling to hide it.

The blonde stepped towards it, almost wishing to be a voyeur to an intimate moment. She turned to the third wall and third painting and smiled, tears swimming in her eyes. She stepped up closely. The painting was incomplete. It simply had a slice of orange being held to a woman's lip. The fingers were female but obviously not of the same woman tasting the fruit. The blonde touched the lips, before stepping back, raising her fingers to her own lips.

"I feel like I've seen this before," Ari whispered, almost to herself. She heard Callie move behind her and jumped. She turned around and blushed. Callie too blushed for reasons she couldn't really comprehend. She moved closer and the blonde welcomed her into her space.

Callie looked down into the blue eyes and sees that they're watching her brown eyes. They could feel the breath of the other dancing on their skin. They had stood like this for only a moment, but it had felt longer before they moved apart.

"How did you find this place?"

"Do you like it?"

"It is wonderful," Ari whispered. "I've never seen art like this, so private, intimate, exposed… if this is the hidden you like to find, I want to search with you."

Callie blushed as she smiled shyly, "It is getting late…"

"Yes, it is…" Ari stepped forward and kissed the taller woman softly on the cheek. "This was a truly wonderful day Calliope."

Callie watched as the woman left her, shaking her head before looking back at the paintings.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Callie found the lecture tedious. She did not care to learn about plants and their medical benefits, but she knew it fascinated her brother. She struggled to keep her eyes open and found herself rocking, causing her to get glares from the other women that sat in the back with her. She could see Matteo absorbing information. She always knew when her brother's interest was piqued, he stopped looking at women. She looked out the tall windows and sighed. She heard a grumble behind her and smiled apologetically. She stood up and left, ignoring the further grumbles of complaints.

She stood outside in the warm sun, letting it touch her, and warm her cool skin. She liked Bologna… it was aged in its buildings, and loyal to its faith. Churches scattered throughout the city, their steeples embraced in the red setting sun.

"You've also fallen into the depths of ennui then."

Callie grinned and turned to the blonde, "I think you are following me now."

"Or we're interested in the same things or not in this case?"

"Yes, let's go with that, a far less unnerving reasoning."

Ari laughed as she watched the brunette approach her.

"Your father's interests then?"

"Yes, he is doing the research for the botanical gardens in Oxford… that's what he says. I think he is trying to prove that his brain isn't aging…"

"Is that why you're here?"

"I am here because I don't like sitting and doing nothing."

"And here you are, sitting and doing nothing…"

"Calliope!" Ari playfully scolded. "I was in fact pondering a walk… but now you're here I have company."

Callie grinned, "You really are a character…"

Ari smiled as she looped her hand through the taller woman's arm, dragging her through the narrow streets of the city. They ignored the bartering merchants and dodged stalls as they meandered through the labyrinth of streets.

"Is it only Art you find fascinating?" Callie asked and Ari looked at her.

"I find life fascinating. I find people fascinating. I find you fascinating," Ari answered, a glimmer dancing in her eyes.

Callie blushed, "I am nothing."

"You hold a gift with a piece of chalk or a paintbrush, you have a knowledge that is lacking in many, and you are intriguing… in the sense that you are everywhere…"

"That is quite remarkable, I agree," Callie stated. "I just love learning I guess… I love thinking."

"And that is why I find you so fascinating… I love thinking too… see, a common bond."

Callie chuckled, "Are you always like this?"

"Like what?"

"So… forward, blunt… unique?"

Ari smiled a dimpled smile and nodded, "Yes."

The two women couldn't help but chuckle.

They reached Santa Maria del Baraccano, and Callie stopped, pulling Ari to a stop. The church was old by a couple of centuries, but in those two hundred years it was maintained by the Vatican and adorned by the artists who had been inspired by the great Michelangelo. Callie had been here before as a small child, with her father. He wanted to show her the places of his youth, show her the culture that affected him. It was he who had instilled the passion to learn and see in her.

"I know this place," she whispered to Ari. "My father took me as a child and told me a story, a legend. There was a siege a hundred years ago ordered by the Pope. They tried to use fire to create an explosion, and the walls started to crumble, but then the church reformed itself, fixed its own walls… as if God himself had intervened to save the church…"

"Do you believe that?" Ari asked softly.

Callie shrugged, "I don't know, but I always find it wonderful that people can create such ideas and stories about God, and we accept them with ease no matter how miraculous they appear to be, but we struggle to accept what makes the water move in the sea, or that we live on a rotating earth… it is a strange world."

Ari nodded, and pulled the brunette back into walking pace towards San Petronio, famed for its incomplete Basilica and unfinished state. Callie was always impressed by the architecture but never saw beauty in it, even its sculptures. She was surprised to see that Ari was leading them to it. They crept quietly through the sacristy entrance and arrived to the high altar.

"Do you see that?" Ari asked softly as she pointed to a sculpted panel. It depicted Joseph and Potiphar's Wife. Callie recognised it and knew its story from the bible. She was lonely, ignored by her husband and fell in love with Joseph, desperately in love with him. When he refused her, she falsely accused him of sin and had her husband punish him. The scene before them depicted the rejection.

"It is nothing extraordinary…"

Ari looked at her and smiled, "It is extraordinary because it is sculpted by a woman… Properzia de'Rossi. She died alone and penniless, but in this simple sculpture, she has forged her place in the world, and cannot be forgotten… you asked me once why I love art, this is why? I love the memory it creates. This woman… woman… has made a place where she will be remembered. We may be seen as women who should sit and not think, but without thoughts, there is no art, culture, science, music… this woman did the brave thing and she thought, and for that she will be remembered… that is why I love art, and you're looking at me as if I have an extra head."

"You are extraordinary," Callie grinned.

Ari giggled and pulled Callie away from the church into the piazza and let the sun embrace them both before returning to where they were expected to be, but instead of an arm looped through another, their fingers were entwined, and they hadn't noticed.

xxxxxxxxxxx

The building was glorious in its architecture, recently erected with marble and granite as its stone, and filled with the chatter of high society.

Callie stood outside waiting for her brother to arrive. He had announced that he was in love three days earlier. This according to Callie's count was the thirtieth declaration of love he has made since the year began.

She waited patiently for him to arrive. They had a carriage waiting for them to return to Rome. If she had known he was to be this delayed, she would have explored the city some more. She loved Florence. It epitomised everything she sought in life, art, science, culture, wonder.

She went inside, knowing that the art of Raphael would be waiting for her. Though contemporary once upon a time, he was now a great in this age of baroque art which bored her immensely.

"To meet in Venice is joy, to meet in Rome is coincidence, Bologna was fate, but to meet in Florence for again is crazy…"

Callie laughed when she turned to the woman she had not seen for a month. She grinned widely at the dimpled smile and stood back to take note of the framed supporting the skirts that was Ari's pale yellow gown. Callie raised an eyebrow and Ari grimaced.

"My father demanded I wear this hideous prison of attire for this evening's affair… as tedious as it is."

Callie chuckled, "Well, you look elegant… ah!"

"Thank … are you feeling unwell?"

Callie felt the air leave her lungs quickly and clutched her chest. Her caramel skin had paled unnaturally and she fell to her knees.

"Calliope!" Ari couldn't help but try to grab her.

Callie could only feel immense pressure in side her chest and closed her eyes as she tried to push the pain aside. Moments had passed before she opened her eyes and saw concerned blue eyes staring at her and realised she had been carried to a small room. She closed her eyes and took a breath, feeling the weight suddenly life, and saw colour returning to her pale hands.

"It is fine… I am fine," Callie confirmed to a doubtful Ari.

"Are you certain? We can call for a doctor…"

"Ari," Callie whispered. "I am fine."

Callie straightened herself up and stood tall, "It must have been the shock of seeing you in that…"

Ari grinned and pushed back a tress of dark hair that had fallen into the brunette's face. She tucked it gently behind the ear.

"Calliope, are you following me?"

Callie laughed and shook her head, "I was about to ask you the same question."

"No, so we have established that we are not crazy people," Ari jested before watching the brunette step towards the painting she herself was studying before they were reunited. It was an archetype of a fresco Raphael had painted for banker in Rome. It was claimed to be Raphael's only mythological piece, The Triumph of Galatea. It was for this reason, that both women were drawn to it.

"Even in mythology, the church has influenced," Callie said bitterly.

Ari looked at her, with a question in her eyes. Callie looked at her.

"She is looking to heaven…" Callie mumbled and Ari just nodded.

"So why are you in Florence?"

"Matteo wanted to see a lecture on blood… he finds medical science fascinating, and I… find Florence just as fascinating."

"You go everywhere with him?"

"You go everywhere with your father?"

"Touche," Ari chuckled. "It is better than sitting in the parlour of an empty house that is my defence. You don't share the same interest in medicine?"

Callie shook her head, "I do, but not enough to want to witness autopsies… but I find the human skeleton fascinating, the length from our fingertips to our neck, our toes to our hips, the positioning of the heart in our centre…"

"I am guessing you have seen the Vitruvius Man?"

Callie nodded and pulled her notebook from her skirting, to show her own copy of Da Vinci's piece.

Ari chuckled, "Do you have a pocket in all your dresses?"

Callie laughed, "If I wore what you are wearing, I could fit an elephant…"

"You are not amusing," Ari stated with a smile. "Your brother should meet with my father. He is a patron at Oxford with a penchant for medicine… yes, we shall do supper, here… tonight..."

"Here?"

Callie couldn't help but be amused by the smaller woman's sudden excitement. That she almost forgot to listen to the instructions of how to reach to the blonde's residence.

"You will come, won't you Calliope… unless you are unwell of course?"

Callie nodded, and before she could speak the young woman was gone.

"There's go Rome," she mumbled to herself.

**CHAPTER THREE:**

The residence was elegant in appearance, simple in décor, but wealthy in taste. Callie couldn't help but look up at the high ceilings as the servants ushered them inside. She allowed her shawl to be taken, and she allowed Matteo to escort her to where her hosts were waiting.

"Father, they're here," Ari announced as she stood up to greet her guests with a smile.

Lord Ashbury was a big man, with kind blue eyes. His daughter took after him in appearance, but he lacked that sense of joy that she had. That must be from her mother, Callie concluded as she nodded to the older gentleman.

"Miss D'Elia," he nodded at her, and she had realised that she had missed all the introductions. She blushed lightly as she smiled at him before glancing over at the blonde. She had managed to escape the framed skirts and wore a double skirted dress of a pale blue and white. The skirts flowed and the torso was tight, and Callie knew she was staring when Matteo nudged her. She blushed and looked at him. He gave her a warning glance.

"Ari tells me that you are quite the art enthusiast," Ashbury continued speaking to the brunette and Callie blushed.

"I wouldn't say that, but I enjoy it…"

"And how do you find the Baroque style?"

Callie looked at Matteo and then Ari and then back at Ashbury, "I find it plain, repetitive and unexciting sir."

Ashbury chuckled, "Shall we eat?"

He put his arm out for the brunette to take, and she took it with a smile.

The meal went longer than expected, not due to the standard of the food, but the quality of the conversation. It had been a long time since she had seen Matteo so involved in a debate. In fact it had been a long time since she had herself been involved in a debate of this kind. She found herself enthralled by the intellect and wit of the blonde as she countered every singe claim the males at the table made.

"Only the British would rename cities in their own glory, rather than imagine a new one," Matteo jested. "New York… why not call it something different and new?"

"It's better than New France," Ari defended. "And at least we have something to discover…"

"So do we," Matteo argued. "We Italians have the Roman Empire…"

"Which is no more," Ashbury added. "The glory of Rome is no more."

"It is true," Ari agreed. "You have old history whilst we create new history…"

"I beg to differ," Callie interrupted. "We are always glorious. We offer debate and conversation…"

Ari was intrigued and looked directly at the young brunette, "How so?"

"It is why you are here, is it not? To find depth in your conversation. Yes, you are discovering the new world, new lands and new people and claiming them as your empire, but we are offering culture, art, science, music, architecture, religion… we are offering the very things we are debating now. You cannot do that with a new empire, as you are still establishing this. We may have lost our leadership to the Spanish and our control to the church. We may be divided into kingdoms and un-united in nation but we are always Romans at heart. We, with our old empire and its history, with how we evolved from that… We have already established this. We are what make your conversation interesting."

Ari's blue eyes were locked into the brown eyes as she was drawn into Callie's mind that she jumped when her father laughed and slapped the table.

"You make a great debater, Miss D'Elia," Ashbury declared with a smile, making the brunette blush.

"She always has been, since we were children," Matteo stated. "And if I ever won an argument she would hit me."

Ari laughed lightly at the story, "I am lucky to have been an only child then."

"You are very fortunate. Miss Ashbury," Matteo stated with a charming smile.

"I resent that," Callie stated and Matteo laughed before standing and turning to Ashbury. "Sir, we are very thankful for such a wonderful evening, but we must be away. We have already delayed our carriage to some extent."

Ashbury stood, "Nonsense, you will rest here… you cannot travel through the night… it is ghastly and dull, and there is nothing to see but darkness."

"And stars," Ari interrupted.

"I insist. We have the rooms to place you… I can have Marco bring your luggage in… and we can drink more, and you can share with me this theory of infusion of herbal…"

Callie could not hear what else had been said as the Lord led her brother away from the dining hall to the carriage, leaving her alone with the blonde.

She looked at Ari who was waiting for her to speak. Callie could see a glint in her eyes and she chuckled.

"You knew this would happen, didn't you?"

Ari nodded, "Yes, since you answered the question on Baroque art… my father finds great joy in intelligent conversation, and he doesn't let it escape once its there…"

"Like you then," Callie said warmly, locking her eyes with the blonde's. She looked away, "Would it be rude if I were to ask to rest now?"

Ari shook her head and moved to the brunette's side, "Are you unwell?"

Callie could feel a cool hand on her hot cheek and looked at the worried blue eyes, "I think it's the wine."

"I will ask the maid to prepare the bedroom…"

"Miss Ashbury, I was hoping that you would accompany me for a moon-lit walk," Matteo announced as he returned into the room. Ari smiled widely at him and nodded before looking back at Callie who was already leaving.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The D'Elia siblings had stayed longer than they were initially expected to. Ashbury had invited them to stay as guests while they completed their tour of Florence and its surrounding issues. Matteo had agreed instantly without listening to Callie's protests. He had found the Lord fascinating and his daughter enchanting.

When they went for walks through the ancient walls of the glorious cities, he would escort Ari, exuding charm in his behaviour, while Callie would accompany Ashbury. The older man was great company, his conversation filled with wisdom and wit, and always with respect for the young brunette.

"I believe that your brother may be falling for my daughter," Ashbury spoke in a hushed whisper.

Callie looked ahead and saw that the blonde was smiling a dimpled smile at her tall brother, and saw the grin that adorned his face. She nodded in agreement, but inwardly was concerned.

"Don't look so concerned," Ashbury stated. "I am not like other fathers, I only care for my daughter's happiness, not for the name of he who she chooses… and if I were to be honest, I'd be relieved that she chooses someone before I die."

"Sir, don't be so morbid. You are far too filled with life to worry about such things," Callie stated with a grin.

Ashbury chuckled and took her hand, resting it on her arm, "You Miss D'Elia, are a fascinating creature… how I will miss you."

"Miss me?"

"Yes, we will be returning to England soon. My work calls for my presence, and I was asked kindly by the Cardinal to remove myself from this country when it was discovered I was enquiring after Galilei's findings. I believe he has them written somewhere… it's a rather strange world. A century ago we were hailing the new, and the courageous, and now we clamp down on them out of fear for our reputations or worse, our lives. I fear the next hundred years…"

"Sir, I believe that the next hundred years will bring courage amongst scientists, doctors, artists… because without it, we are never moving forward, and that is all we have done since the beginning of time is move forward…"

"Callie, my dear girl… you speak a hopeful truth."

Callie grinned before looking further ahead at the blonde laughing at one of Matteo's jests. She frowned, knowing she must speak to the tall man.

"I have just had the most wonderful of notions," Ashbury exclaimed, interrupting her musings. She jumped at the boom of his voice and saw him beckon her brother and his daughter towards them. "Matteo, could you return with me? I have a proposition to run by you."

Ari looked at Callie who just shrugged and the two watched the males leave, speaking in hushed whispers.

"My father is having one of his insane ideas, I see," Ari mused as she linked her arm through Callie's.

"You are very like him," Callie grinned.

"Are you saying that I am insane?" Ari grumbled.

"Yes," Callie said with a chuckle. The smaller woman nudged her gently, allowing a smile dance on her face.

"Can we continue to walk?"

"Looks like it may rain," Callie stated but continued walking anyway. "Where are you taking me?"

"To where the sun is."

"You may need to keep walking south then…"

Ari abruptly turned direction, "Are we going south now?"

Callie laughed and shrugged, "If we hit the sea, we're going south…"

Ari grabbed the brunette's arm, "Let's find the sea then."

The two women talked as they left the city's boundaries, ignoring the darkening clouds. The two halted as they saw that they were surrounded by fields of golden hay and grazing livestock. The noises of the city had been replaced by the warning songs of birds.

"Wildflowers!" Ari exclaimed in glee as she ran towards them, knowing the brunette would follow.

She gathered the petals of purple, blue and white, bundling them before turning to see the brunette watching her. She presented them as the clouds rumbled, releasing its drops onto the earth, refreshing it, nourishing it, drenching it.

"We should return," Callie stated and went to turn, but felt a hand pull her back. She felt the flowers pushed into her hand and couldn't help but smile. The petals were drooping under the weight of the water, but the colours were vibrant. She looked up at the blue eyes, and couldn't stop but fall into them.

"I will miss you Calliope," Ari whispered, almost unheard through the rumbles of the clouds.

Callie nodded and grabbed the smaller woman's hand, feeling its coldness against her own. "You will get ill."

The blonde refused to move, "Will you miss me?"

Callie turned to her and swallowed, "I am already missing you."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rome was once more glorious, a fact Callie always thought every time she returned to the city. It was once powerful and rich, with pride coursing through its streets. Now, it was a mere shadow of its former self, a consequence of the collapse of the Empire. But it was still Rome, another fact Callie always comforted herself with.

She had been quiet for the remaining journey, only being polite when necessary. She wished to be alone, and rid of these new feelings she had.

She saw their house, which stood tall and alone amongst green blades of grass. To her it was always just a building cluttered with the souvenirs of her life, and her father's life before her. But now, it was a sanctuary.

She let Ashbury help her out of the carriage and smiled politely at him before watching the servants rush to the house with their luggage.

The house smelled musty and unlived in. She was suddenly embarrassed as she watched the lord and his daughter enter. She was never poor but now she felt it. Their servants though present had little work to do in their absence. There were no sounds, there were no smells of food, there was no life. She pushed open the door into the large living space. Its furniture though grand in appearance hid under layers of disuse.

She turned to make excuses for her home, but Matteo was already leading them to their private collection. She sighed and watched them leave to enter the library which was the biggest room in the house. She was going to follow them but instead found herself walking outside into the dimming sunlight.

"Calliope?"

The brunette turned to the gentle voice and smiled weakly.

"I just needed some air. I always forget how I don't travel well…"

She turned back to take in the vista that was Rome and felt a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"You don't want to come, do you?"

Callie turned back to the blonde, "It's not that, it's…"

"Ladies?" Matteo called out and they both turned to him. He grinned widely and practically bounced towards them. "I have just requested for supper and the beddings to be changed… Cal, you have paled?"

He and the blonde turned back to the brunette who indeed was paler than her normal caramel tone. She nodded at them, struggling to form a smile. She wavered in balance for a mere second, but a second too long.

"I am fine…" She took a deep breath and smiled. "I'm fine. The journey has exhausted me. I will just lie down for a while. She ventured back towards the house before turning to see Matteo bend to whisper something into the blonde's ear and the blonde blush and smile in reaction.

She moved quickly through the house, slipping through the back entrance, and escaping into the city in swift strides.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I thought I'd find you here."

Callie jumped, feeling the muscles in her body ache as she had stood still for some time. It was almost dark, but the sun beams still managed the strength to peer through the splintered roof. She turned to the blonde, studying her. The dress she wore was crinkled from travel, but its shades of navy darkened her soft blue eyes. Her hair was tied back, but curls escaped. Her neck and cheeks reddened from hastened walking. She approached the taller woman before glancing back at the paintings.

"There's more?" Ari stated, forgetting the brunettes as she approached the painting seeing that the lips tasting the orange now accompanied the face. The skin was dark, but the eyes darker, filled with lust. The dark tresses loose as it encompassed the face. The blonde went to stroke the hair, but something stopped her.

She turned back to Callie, "I was worried when I could not find you… now they're probably worried about me because I never told them I had left… so we should return."

Callie felt fingers entwined with her own and let herself be gently tugged onto the streets.

"How did you know where I would be?"

"You taught me a thing or two about hiding," Ari said with a smile. "You are not happy with this new adventure, are you?"

"It's not that… it's-it's-it's…" Callie tried to walk faster, watching the nightfall engulf the city. "We should move quickly…"

Ari followed the brunette, before stopping as they reached the gardens of the D'Elia household. Callie looked up into the night sky seeing the stars shine, beating back the darkness. She turned to the blonde who was also looking up at the shining beacons.

"My favourite is Mars," Ari spoke in soft tones. "In a sky that boasts so much of same colour, the red planet always stands apart, proud of its uniqueness… kind of like you. You stand apart from other women, from other people… you are so very much you and nothing like anyone I have ever met before, and all I want to do is…"

Before she had a chance to utter another word or take a breath, the taller woman's lips were on hers. The kiss was soft but urgent, gentle but desperate, tender but passionate. The blonde let her hands hold Callie by the arms, pulling her closer as she felt strong hands rest on her hips. She deepened the kiss, needing to taste more and Callie groaned inwardly as she felt a tongue caress her own. She rolled her tongue against it, savouring it, before allowing herself to explore the other woman's mouth. She needed to breathe but at this moment, the blonde was all the air she needed.

"Ladies?" Matteo called out into the darkness, lifting his lantern up just as the two women sprung apart.

Callie looked at Ari in confusion before looking back at her brother who only appeared concerned.

"I was just about to arrange a search party," Matteo said gently, as he touched his sister's cheek. "You are flushed… are you still unwell?"

Callie shook her head, "I just rushed here. I was unaware of the hour… I am going to sleep now. Good night Ari."

Callie never looked back at the blonde. She felt warm tears in her eyes, and willed them away. She could not have these feelings. She could not, not when her brother shares those same feelings. She closed her bedroom door, and ignored the knock she knew would come. She let tears fall as she stared at Mars.

**CHAPTER FOUR:**

"Callie! You are being unreasonable!" Matteo shouted. "This is rare opportunity. We're talking about England! Oxford, London, York… this is the land that gave us Shakespeare, the land exploring the New World. Why are you taking this away from me?"

"You can go!" Callie threw her arms in the air. "I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself…"

"But we have never been apart!" Matteo pleaded. "And I need you to explain to me why you won't go… Callie you never turned down an adventure before… Why?"

"Matteo, I just can't! Please, just understand… I can't!" Callie felt hot tears stream down her cheeks. The tall man saw this and immediately softened his features as he sat next to her.

"I just can't go with you…" she mumbled as she felt the strong arms of her brother pull her close. "I just can't…"

Matteo soothed his sister, kissing her softly on the temple as he rocked her, waiting for her to calm. After many moments, she pulled back and looked into his dark eyes, seeing the love he held for her and she smiled weakly. She touched his cheek softly.

"She isn't just another love, is she?"

Matteo chuckled, and blushed. He shook his head, "She is an enchantment."

"She is…" Callie agreed, before smiling and kissing her brother on the cheek. "Go to England. See the Abbeys, walk the bridges, listen to the talks, practise the native tongue, and remember the stories. Be like Papa, and bring home stories…"

"I wish you'd come," Matteo said as he watched his sister walk to the door. He watched as she opened it and stepped outside, glancing at the blonde who had stood waiting next to her father. What most would see as a mere glance was an intimate touch.

Callie smiled weakly as she bid a farewell to Ashbury, knowing she would miss the kind, older man. She embraced her brother tightly, almost breaking his ribs. She looked at Ari, and pushed back a lock of blonde hair without realising. Ari swallowed before smiling weakly. She looked back at the brunette, needing to speak but not knowing what to say. The brunette could only nod.

Callie stepped back as she watched the carriage pull away, the wheels kicking up pebbles. She then let herself cry.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Alessio!" Callie called through the empty rooms of the house. "Where is that fool? Alessio!"

"Yes Miss D'Elia?" A voice cried out.

Callie spun round, trying to find its source, "Alessio, where are you? I am no mood to play games… ah there you are."

The young man entered the room, looking sheepish. He was a boy of eighteen years who Matteo had employed to stay with his sister and accompany her on trips he knew she'd take. Callie was unimpressed at first, but found the young man to be a distraction to her thoughts. He was adventurous and daring with a devilish grin. She found his bold nature encouraged her adventurous streaks, and had found herself exploring the lost Roman nation. Now, controlled by the Spanish empire, but filled with hidden artefacts.

She had just returned after another long trip and was exhausted but excited to unpack her new finds into the collection room.

"Can you unpack the carriage please?"

"It's been done…"

Callie raised an eyebrow, "Everything?"

"I was tending to the horses…"

"And drinking the wine," Callie interrupted, kissing Alessio softly on the cheek. "I want to see what I have…"

"You, Miss, have a lot of wants…"

"But never a lot of haves." Callie answered, smiling as the boy chuckled. The jest though repeated everyday was never tiresome.

She sat down as the young, thin man lounged out of the room. She pulled her notebook from the skirting of her dress, admiring the copies she had made, and wishing she could share them with… It struck her in that moment, that she didn't want to share them with Matteo as she always had done but with Ari. It was that moment that she realised, that despite the passing of a year, she still ached to be in the blonde's company.

She slipped the book back to where it belonged before standing to leave. She could see Alessio balancing boxes awkwardly through the windows but felt to weak to smile. She could feel pressure in her chest, painful in its intensity. She grabbed at her heart, almost screaming as she fell to her knees, before closing her eyes. When she had fallen completely, there was no pressure, there was nothing.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The sun was bright, proud in its existence as it beat its warm rays through the glass pane onto her face. She turned her face, away from the brightness and opened her eyes. She blinked quickly when she saw her brother sat next to her bedside. His face was pale and drawn with worry. He smiled when he saw the brown eyes he had missed for the last year.

"Callie, you're awake?"

"I am… what happened? When did you come home? You are home? Or am I in England? Am I dreaming?"

"Slow down," Matteo chuckled as he helped his younger sister into sitting position. "I am home… I returned yesterday, to be told my sister had taken ill and had fainted… what have you done?"

"Nothing… I don't remember… how long have I been sleeping?" Callie asked, fearing it may have been too long a rest.

"Only a day… you fainted after returning from Turin… why Turin?"

"The shroud," Callie murmured as she looked back out the window at the brilliant sun.

"The doctor said it was exhaustion and he recommends that you no longer travel."

Callie jumped from her bed, almost knocking Matteo's chair as she did so.

"That is not even a possibility," Callie stated as she pulled on a robe. "I need to dress."

Matteo stood, alarmed at Callie's sudden energy, "Cal… you need rest."

"I am strong… It was just the journey. I hadn't slept well…"

"Callie sit!" Matteo's voice was strong in his demand, his charm replaced by austerity. His smile was no longer there, and his brow was furrowed. "You scared me to death… I thought it was like Mama…"

Callie slowed her movements when she heard Matteo's fear and sat back down on the bed.

She placed her hand gently on her brother's cheek and shook her head, "No… it was just a turn… I feel fine now… Matteo, trust me… I am not like Mama"

Matteo studied her for a moment before smiling softly, and leant forward to kiss her on the forehead, "I can't lose you as well…"

"I'm still here and very eager to hear about England… I want to hear everything…"

Matteo chuckled, "Get dressed and come downstairs. Ari is waiting… I swear that she was more worried than I."

"She is here?" Callie asked, knowing she should be surprised but she wasn't.

"Yes, she insisted on seeing Rome again… and Ashbury wanted to hear the new debates on Copernicus… apparently there is a new theorist on the horizon, and the debate is here… Cal?"

"She is here," Callie whispered, forgetting her brother for a moment. He studied her for a moment before shaking his head.

"She said no," he whispered.

Callie studied him, trying to understand.

"She is downstairs waiting for you… so get dressed so we can tell you about England and its rain… oh, the rain. I've missed the sun!"

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"You're avoiding me," Ari said as she stepped into the library where Callie was sitting, reading a Marlowe play that Matteo had presented her.

Callie looked up at her and sighed, not knowing what to say so said nothing.

"Why are you avoiding me?"

Callie sighed, "Ari…"

Ari stood, waiting for something to be said and only got silence.

"Callie…"

The brunette flinched at the harshness of the blonde's tone and closed the book before standing up.

"I need to…"

"You need to what?" Ari almost shouted. "You need to avoid me again? Why?"

"You know why?" Callie hissed back, feeling the breath of the smaller woman against her lips.

"Because of this?"

Ari grabbed the brunette by the back of her neck, pulling her closer, and kissing her lips hard. There was nothing soft about the caress, only force. Callie tried to pull back but the feeling of a tongue against her own, only made her deepen the kiss. She pushed the blonde against the wall, ignoring the books that came crashing to the floor. She could feel hands run the length of her body, from hip to shoulder, untamed in their touches. She let her own hands be as wild in their caresses, not caring what they touch just as long as they touch. She could feel the smaller woman's bosom heaving beneath her fingertips and a tongue dancing with her own and felt sucked into the abyss that was Ari. The kiss ended as brutally as it had started.

They stood staring into each others eyes, searching for an understanding but seeing only confusion, fear and lust.

Callie stepped back, looking away.

"I can't…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Alessio, you cheat?" Callie said as she returned her attention from the bird sat on the window sill to the board.

Alessio grinned, "I did not… I am just better than you are…"

Callie laughed before picking up a piece from the chess board, "And this came from where?"

"You moved it, three moves ago," Alessio stated, ignoring the raised eyebrows he was receiving.

"You should know better than trying to cheat with Callie. Her memory is astounding. She can remember what she had for supper this time twenty years ago," Matteo stated as he entered the parlour.

"Bread," Callie answered, as she slid a pawn a space.

"How can you prove that?" Alessio argued.

"How can you not prove that?" Callie looked up with a smile. She watched her tall brother put a strong hand on the young man's shoulder and pass a silent request, before the boy jumped up and left the room. He took his place and grinned at the younger woman.

"Want a real game?"

Callie chuckled as she set up the board.

They played in silence for a while, before Matteo started clicking his tongue, a habit inherited from their father. Callie looked up at him, frowning.

"You do that on purpose… when you are losing, you start doing that. Papa did it as well, hoping to distract me…"

Matteo laughed, "I do it because you are taking too long… though you sound like Mama now. She would say that to Papa every time he did that."

Callie smiled at the memory of their parents as she slid her rook four spaces.

"You look like her too that sometimes it's frightening, and you behave like Papa which is more frightening," Matteo stated as he tapped a bishop before moving it, claiming her knight. "When Mama was dying, she made me promise to watch for you, make sure you were taken care of, and that you weren't alone. She always resented that Papa made you so much like him, treated you as he should a son not as a daughter. She feared you would never know love, motherhood, unity. She feared you would never know a full heart…"

Callie moved her queen, claiming a bishop, "What about you Matteo? Do you worry about these things?"

"I once worried that you would never find a husband that you would never know a kiss that you would never know the feel of another heartbeat under your own fingers…" He took a pawn. "But now I worry that you will never let your heart be filled…"

"And your heart?" Callie asked, conquering a rook with her own knight.

"Do you remember when Papa taught us chess? We were only babies, but he insisted we play the game. We had trouble remembering the parts, so he created a story for us," Matteo said as he sheltered his king.

"The king was Papa, he protected what was his," Matteo stated as he watched Callie slide a pawn forwards. "The queen was Mama, her ability to move in every direction made her strong, resilient and powerful, which was how Papa believed Mama to be." He pushed his queen to claim the threatening pawn. He held the wood carved piece up, "The pawn is the servant, always loyal and when treated well, never strayed but treat them wrong and they no longer served you."

Callie moved her bishop and watched as Matteo clicked his tongue before continuing, "The bishop, diagonal in his moves was life, never straight forward in actions, but fun to watch move."

He moved his rook, claimed the bishop, and smiled, "The rook was me, fast in movement, ready to take what was mine."

Callie sighed as she moved her queen, her concentration having left the game a long time ago.

"I'm leaving to go on business with Ashbury. He has taken me under his guidance so something good has come from this trip…"

"This knight?" Callie whispered, interrupting him.

Matteo touched the knight, "And the knight was you, never making a straightforward move, an adventurous piece, which always required a thought before moving…" He moved the knight, taking the queen before meeting his sister's deep brown eyes with his own. "You are not straightforward Cal, you never have been and I will never understand you, a part of me doesn't want to for fear I will love you less… I know a fractured heart and I know that is better than an empty heart… Checkmate."

He stood and left, leaving Callie to stare at the board.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"I always knew it was you who had painted these."

Callie turned to the blonde who had stepped into the church, pulling the wood back over the doorway. The only light was the redness from the setting sun and a lantern that rested on a wooden box. Callie could do nothing but grip her paintbrush and balance her palette as she watched the blonde approach the almost complete painting of a woman feeding another an orange slice. She touched it, feeling the dampness of the paint under her fingers.

"Father and Matteo are gone," she murmured and she studied the small drops of juice escape the orange onto the lip. "Your detail is awe-inspiring."

She turned to look at the brunette who appeared nervous by her presence, and she stepped closer. She took the paintbrush from the tight grip and dipped it into the black paint. She studied it.

"I've always wished that I could paint, but I have nothing to draw…"

"Why didn't you go too?"

"You." Ari whispered, almost inaudibly. "I know this is wrong. I know we are meant for husbands and for children, but maybe I am like Eve biting an apple…"

She turned to the wall, stepping closer to it. Her hand trembled as she lifted the paintbrush to the wall, wishing she could paint. She could feel the brunette step up behind her. She could feel the full breasts against her back and she shivered. She felt a strong but gentle hand run the length of her arm, before holding her hand.

Callie guided the brush to the wall, allowing the blonde to deepen the lines of her painting. They stood like this, painting together, their held hands fluid with the brush. The brunette dropped her lips to the blonde's bare neck, kissing it tenderly before lifting her lips to a waiting ear.

"I want to share that apple with you."

**CHAPTER FIVE:**

Ari exhaled loudly as she felt lips caress her neck. She gasped when she felt a tongue dip out, tasting her skin. She heard the paintbrush clatter onto the stone ground as the brunette arm wrapped around her slim waist, pulling her close. She felt a strong hand on her hip, sliding down her thigh through the ruffles of her dress as a tongue swept down her neck to her collar bone. Her blue eyes fluttered closed as the tongue came back to her neck, returning to kisses. She felt the other hand run up her torso, over her breasts and resting on her heart beat. She turned her head to meet those lips.

Callie pushed forward as lips met hers, and willingly allowed a tongue into her mouth to explore her. She felt one hand behind her head freeing her locks from their bun, fingers entangling themselves in her long, dark tresses. Ari's other hand was pressed flat against the wall, supporting both their stances. Callie's mind was no longer present, her body taking over with pleasurable force. Her hand moved from the thigh to Ari's core, pressing against it through the skirtings and her other hand left the rapid heartbeat to hold a breast.

The blonde moaned loudly into the brunette's mouth, before ripping her lips away. She opened her eyes and could only see blackness in the eyes. She turned in the other woman's arms pulling her close, kissing her lips, her cheeks, her neck, her chest before trailing her tongue along the collar of her dress. She could taste the heat rise from the skin beneath her tongue. She could feel fingers in her hair, freeing the blonde curls into their full glory, holding her head close. She dipped her tongue under the material, caressing the breast, lifting her hands to hold them from beneath. She was desperate for more. She pulled down the material roughly, releasing them from their prison, and couldn't help but hold them, taste them. She ran her tongue over the flushed skin, flicking it over an erect nipple before taking it between her teeth, teasing it.

Callie could barely stand as she felt the contact and pulled the blonde down with her as she dropped her knees. Ari pulled away and looked up at her, her hands still on her breasts. Both women studied each other carefully, taking in the breathlessness and the flushed skin. Callie leaned forwards, capturing the lips again. The kiss was tender and soft, an embrace of simple love. She pulled back and fixed her dress, and saw the blonde frown. She smiled softly, stroking a thumb across the smaller woman's cheek.

"Not here…"

Ari nodded silently and watched Callie pack away the paints and brushes, hiding them carefully behind fallen stone and wood. The taller woman pulled back the wood blocking the door and lifted the lantern. The sun was no more as darkness engulfed the city. Callie looked back and held out her hand, which Ari took without hesitation.

They had not uttered a word as they stepped into the silent house, but the noise was deafening. They could hear their breaths of anticipation and their rapid heartbeats as they slowly scaled the stairs. Callie pushed open the door into her bedroom and lit a lamp. Ari could only stand in the doorway, watching the silhouette of the brunette move nervously through the room.

Ari stepped inside, and closed the door softly. She moved towards the brunette who was smoothing down bed linen. She touched her shoulder, willing her to turn which she did. She let her fingers caress the flushed cheeks, before reaching forward, meeting her lips with her own. The kiss was soft, loving in motion, and short in length. She pulled back, and smiled slightly as she saw the brown eyes were behind fluttered closed eyelids.

Callie opened her eyes and watched the blonde smile at her and couldn't help but smile back. She cradled the smaller woman's cheek in her hand, rubbing it gently with the pad of her thumb. She pulled her in closer, and touched her lips with her own before dipping out her tongue to taste. She ran her tongue of the lower lip before commencing on a dance of unity with the smaller woman's.

When she needed to breathe, she stepped back and saw that Ari was flushed in appearance, her blue eyes darkened with lust, her lips swollen with kisses.

Ari pushed Callie back onto the bed as she leaned forward to give another kiss before stepping back. She lifted her hands to the shoulders of her dress, pulling them down her arms, sliding it down her torso, before stepping out of it completely. She could see herself reflected in the dark eyes of the brunettes as she became naked. She pulled her undergarments free and stood nude.

Callie moved from her bed to her knees next to the blonde. She could not stop drinking in the sight of the nude form in the flickering candle lights. She lifted her fingertips, and traced them from Ari's ankle bone to hip before leaning forward and kissing the bone with her lips. She let her fingers paint caresses along the torso, buttocks, back as she kissed and licked the skin that was before. She could feel the blonde tremble under her touch and she looked up and saw dark eyes watching her.

Callie lifted her hands higher, using the tip of her index finger to caress the pert breasts. She watched in awe as a nipple responded to her touch and moved her other hand to do the same. She just watched the skin react to her subtle touches, before kneeling upwards to kiss the slim stomach. She let her tongue taste the heat beneath it as she trailed it down south. She could feel strong fingers grip into her shoulders as she moved downwards. She could smell what could only be known as Ari's essence and it hungered her. She dipped her tongue, tasting it. It was an elixir and Callie could only wrap one arm around Ari's lower back pulling her closer as she drank her in.

Ari whimpered at the contact, feeling weak and dizzy yet strong and alive. She couldn't help but dig her fingers deeper into Callie's shoulder, desperate to touch the skin beneath the clothing. She bit her lower lip as she felt the brunette explore deeper. She almost screamed as she felt Callie's free hand caress her breast, squeezing it, teasing its nipple. She closed her eyes as she felt another tremor run through her body, clutching onto the brunette harder. She shivered as she felt a tongue caress her core and screamed as it entered her, drinking her entirely. She couldn't stop the trembles and whimpered as Callie continued tasting her. She could feel the need to drop to her knees and pushed at Callie who moved back and let her fall.

The blonde barely had a moment to catch her breath when Callie started kissing her with tender passion. Slowing the kiss down, the smaller woman pulled back and looked into dark eyes, seeing nothing but love. She smiled a dimpled smile and Callie could only smile back. Ari pulled at Callie's dress, and Callie chuckled lightly as she stood. She undressed without losing eye contact with the kneeling blonde. Once she was in her natural form, she pulled Ari up and led her to the bed.

The two lay down, facing each other, and letting their fingers explore. Callie gasped as Ari pushed her onto her back, straddling her, rocking against her and assailing her with deepened kisses.

Ari no longer felt control over her hands, they needed to be touching every inch of the brunette and she let them. She loved the smoothness of the thighs, the softness of the stomach and the fullness of the breasts. She caressed everywhere she touched with her lips, feeling the heat of the skin and inhaling the scent of desire. She slid her finger between Callie's centre, feeling the liquid engulf it. She lifted the finger to her finger, tentatively touching it with her tongue before sucking it completely. She could feel the brunette squirm beneath her and looked down and saw eyes pleading with her. She penetrated Callie with eagerness, and relish the feeling of muscles trapping her fingers. She could hear Callie moan and swallowed the sounds with kisses. With each move, she pushed deeper, hearing the moans get louder and the breathing get more erratic.

Callie ripped her lips from the blondes feeling the intensity of pleasure course through her body as Ari curled her fingers. She moaned loudly, almost screaming to the heavens as her body reached its climatic hold of bliss. She struggled to fill her lungs with air but needed to feel another kiss. She lifted her head to meet Ari's lips, deepening it with her tongue as Ari pushed her fingers deeper inside with force. Callie screamed into the blonde's mouth before falling back onto the bed.

Ari slid carefully off, and wrapped herself close to the brunette, relishing the feel of skin against skin as she fell asleep.

Callie stroked the blonde hair as she stared out the window, seeing the brightness of Mars dancing through the window. She smiled as she kissed the forehead of the sleeping blonde, pulling a blanket over them.

"You filled my heart," she whispered as she fell asleep.

The sun was bright when Ari woke up. She opened her eyes unaware of where she was until she felt an arm tighten around her waist. She smiled as she remembered what had occurred. She turned in the embrace to see a sleeping brunette before her. She lifted her fingers, gently stroking the loose tresses from the beauty that was Callie's face. She leaned forward to kiss the lips and giggled as she felt a murmur. She pulled back and saw Callie's brown eyes flutter open and couldn't help but grin widely.

"Morning," Callie mumbled as she closed her eyes again. She smiled as she felt another kiss to her lip, followed by another and another, each kiss deeper and longer than the one before.

She opened her eyes and rolled Ari over, kissing her deeply. She pulled back and stroked a dimple with a finger.

"You have no regrets?"

Ari's brow furrowed as she lifted herself up, using her elbows as support. She shook her head, "Do you?"

"God no… you have made me insatiable though," Callie smiled as she returned to kissing the blonde.

Ari laughed and allowed herself kiss back, "Calliope… last night was incredible, and if I had known that type of ecstasy exists I would have taken you the first time we met…"

"I love you."

The declaration was bold and clear, and it had interrupted Ari's ramble. The blonde, though not stunned was still silent. She kissed the brunette tenderly, pulling her onto her as she lay back down. She let her hands hold the brunette close as she kissed the lips, cheekbones, neck and jaw-line.

She reached the brunette's ear, "I love you so very much."

**CHAPTER SIX:**

Ari was sitting on a stone bench peering through one of Callie's notebook, admiring the skill that was her lover. Callie was watching her, enjoying seeing the emotions dance across the smooth face, and found that she was smiling with her. She approached her, kissed her softly on the top of the forehead before sitting next to her.

Ari looked at her and smiled, "You really should do more with your art…"

"They're just copies, no one wants copies…"

"But the church?"

"The church is mine," Callie answered firmly before smiling. "And yours now… anyway, women don't paint."

"They do, they just don't get recognised."

"You've just lost your own argument now."

"I did not," Ari stated with a pout. "I just…"

Callie chuckled as she watched the blonde fall into her thoughts before frowning.

"I did lose it… you're weakening me Calliope!"

"Oh, it's my fault," Callie laughed before kissing the blonde. "Is this weakening you?"

"It always weakens me," Ari whispered, before kissing her back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Callie desperately wanted to entwine her fingers with the blonde as they walked through the Pantheon, but couldn't, not because it would be frowned upon but because the kiss that always followed this activity would be. She watched as the blonde turned in circles under the oculus, looking up to the sky.

"You will make yourself ill doing that?" Callie chuckled.

Ari stopped and grinned at her, "You just wish you were brave enough to do…"

"I live here, you don't."

Ari fell into a silence almost immediately, slowing her spinning to a stop. She continued to venture through the temple leaving a bewildered brunette behind.

Callie frowned, following her quickly and saw the blonde wind herself between the pillars. She approached her, dodging the crowds and stood before her.

"Ari?"

"What happened to the bronze?"

"Ari?" Callie said perturbed by the sudden behaviour change.

"What happened to the bronze? I heard the ceiling was bronzed…"

"The pope asked for it to be melted down for other purposes… and what the pope wishes for the pope gets… Ari, what is it?"

"I wish to return now…" The blonde moved to walk back to the D'Elia estate.

"Ari?"

"Calliope," The smaller woman turned to the brunette. "I do not wish to talk now, not here…"

Callie hurried to match the smaller woman's quickened pace, and without thinking, grabbed her hand, entwining their fingers. Ari couldn't help but slow down and squeeze the fingers together. She looked over at the brunette and smiled softly.

"I don't want to leave."

"Then don't," Callie stated firmly.

"I think my father would have something other to say about that… he wishes to travel to France next… and I don't want to leave you…"

Callie didn't know what to say, but could see tears fill the blue eyes she adored. They walked in quiet contemplation, unaware of the fresh rain drops that had begun to fall. When they had reached the house, Ari was shivering under the wet clothing. Callie immediately summoned for hot meals from the kitchen and warm clothing in the bedroom. She took Ari up the stairs, and undressed her quickly before putting her in a fresh nightgown and helping her into the bed. She watched as the maid lit a fire in the rarely used grate and as the cook brought hot broth on a tray. She waited for them to leave before looking at the blonde who was eating the meal and she leaned forward to kiss her on the forehead.

"I'm coming with you."

Ari smiled widely, "I'm not leaving you."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The sun was battling behind the clouds, desperately trying to push through the grey clouds but failing. Its light was weak as it pierced through the grey blanket onto the earth below. Callie woke and sighed when she saw the greyness that was the new day. She felt a warm hand rub her hip and smiled. She closed her eyes and rolled over, kissing the first skin she came in contact with. She opened her eyes and saw Ari smiling at her over the top of one of the notebooks.

Callie grinned, "Do you ever get bored of them?"

Ari shook her head, "It's like a book… it is a book, a fascinating book. Filled with adventure, passion and mystery. It's filled with awe… You've seen so much, done so much and…"

She was interrupted by Callie kissing her and she smiled against those lips. Callie pulled back and grinned up at the blonde, "You talk too much."

Ari chuckled and kissed Callie tenderly as she rolled her over before rolling back and lifting the book again, "I am serious, Calliope… I wish I could be as free as you…"

"I am not free," Callie stated, not looking at the brunette. "I cannot freely travel through the earth unless I am accompanied by a man. I cannot freely be an artist unless I am a man. I cannot freely discuss my opinion unless I am a man… and I cannot freely love you unless I am a man."

Ari rolled onto her side, and rested her face on a lifted hand, and used her free hand to run her fingers over the brunette's exposed torso and breasts.

"Things change… we see that in art and science. We once believed the world flat and it is not, we once sculpted nudes and now we grace them with fig leaves…"

Callie chuckled, and pushed a loose blonde tress from Ari's face as the smaller woman continued to speak.

"We used to build houses with mud now we use stone… we were once before Christianity and now we are not… times change things, and one day you will be able to be an artist and one day I will be able to love you without needing to close a door…"

Callie leaned forward to kiss the smaller woman softly, "Not in this life though…"

Ari kissed her back, "So the next life then…"

Callie kissed the blonde deeply, pushing her flat onto her back as she moved upon her, "And I will love you in the next life."

Ari gasped as she felt Callie's thigh rub against her core, "This life and the next?"

Callie kissed the slender, exposed neck as she rocked against the smaller woman, before moving to a listening ear, whispering huskily, "I will love you in this life and the next."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Where are we?" Ari asked as she stepped out of the carriage, tired and in a low mood from the lengthy journey. She watched as Callie stretched her back and Alessio unload their luggage.

"Sorrento," Callie simply answered, ignoring the confusion that danced across the blonde's face. "We should get settled into our rooms…"

She skipped ahead to the private house, used as a hotel for those who wished to explore this area.

"Calliope, wait one moment!" Ari called desperately after the brunette, before rolling her eyes as the brunette skipped inside. She followed quickly, muttering under her breath as she entered the guest house. It was not extravagant nor in style with other places she had stayed in, but it was comforting. Its owner, Francesca, a glamorous woman of older years, who spoke only in dialect but always wore a smile. She greeted the blonde before returning to her exuberant chatter with the brunette.

She ordered a maid to bring the two women to their bedrooms, which were three rooms apart, much to both the women's disappointment.

Callie lay on the bed as soon as she was freed of chatting women and closed her eyes, waiting for the gentle knock and the loving voice she knew would come in moments. She smiled as her prediction came true, and felt the blonde lie next to her, embracing her. Callie turned her head to place a gentle kiss on smiling lips.

"Now, will you tell me why we're here?"

"Pompeii…"

Ari's blue eyes sparkled as she sat up, "Really?"

"I had never seen it… I was going to come with Matteo but… it feels right to see something new with you… I want to see everything new with you…"

Callie couldn't speak anymore as Ari had taken her words and her breath with a deep kiss. She kissed back as hands held her close, letting her own hand embrace a slender neck, deepening the kiss even more.

The knock on the door caused them both to jump apart, blushing as they straightened their clothes. Francesca had not notice flushed cheeks, loose tresses and creased dresses as she instructed the maid to lay a tray down.

Callie looked over at the blonde and smiled as she saw the blonde smiling at her, as she pushed a loose blonde tress behind her ear.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Callie had always wanted to see Pompeii, but since it was always a risqué area to explore and discover, she had never felt the courage to do so. Though once important in the time of her Ancient Roman ancestors, its burial beneath volcanic ash had seen it forgotten. When it had been rediscovered, the church was quick to try and bury it again, erase it from memory due to its many nude statues, but word still had filtered through the air and to Callie's ear.

She sat on a rock drawing Priapus, an image she had never seen before nor she had a liking for but she would record it, because that is what she did. She knew Ari was no longer looking at what had been uncovered to date but at her.

"You are beautiful," the blonde announced into the quiet air and Callie smiled as she continued drawing. "I wish I could draw so I could draw you, and have an image of you with me forever."

Callie looked at her, "I am always with you… remember, in this life and the next…"

Ari smiled shyly before looking back at the sculpture, frowning, "That cannot be good for the woman…"

Callie couldn't help but laugh loudly, and squeezed the smaller woman's hand.

"What else do you think is there?"

Callie looked over the sea of dust, stones and ash and shook her head, "Something that we will not see in this lifetime…"

"I want to make love to you."

Callie was stunned by the declaration and for once could not care about the incomplete drawing in her book as she leant forward kissing the smaller woman with passion.

Ari pulled back, "We can't here…"

Callie had no hesitation as she pulled Ari to her feet and pulled her to the waiting carriage to return to their residence.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ari rolled onto her stomach and moaned as Callie kissed her softly across her shoulder blades.

"You are insatiable…"

Callie smiled as she lay on her side, stroking the smooth expanses of skin on the blonde's back as she felt herself fall into the blue eyes, "What are you thinking?"

"That it would be wonderful if I could make you a husband…"

"You wish me to be a man?" Callie lifted her head and raised an eyebrow.

Ari laughed softly, leaning forward to kiss the taller woman's bemused smile, "No, that you could live with me as a husband is…"

Callie smiled as she kiss the smaller woman back and then climbed out of the bed, reaching for a notebook, flicking through it before finding the picture she wanted. She lay back onto the bed, pulling the blonde close to her as she pointed to the painting.

"This is The Incarnate Angel, a very simple charcoal painting… do you know it?"

She felt the smaller woman shaker her head against her chest and watched as Ari as reached to pull the notebook closer.

"It is so intimate, as if drawn by a lover…" Ari murmured as she studied the nude male in the image.

"It was," Callie interrupted. "The tale is that Da Vinci held a relationship with a servant, his name I think was Caprotti… but he was affectionately named Salai, which is not an affectionate name at all considering it means The Little Unclean One… anyhow, Da Vinci had relations with other, but Salai was his great one. For thirty years, they remained united, and when Da Vinci passed, he left him Mona Lisa… which says it all really."

Ari closed the book and raised her head to reach Callie's, resting their foreheads together before whispering, "You're my Salai."

Callie grinned as she met waiting lips with her own.

**CHAPTER SEVEN:**

Callie sliced the bread and dipped into olive oil before smearing it with the juices of sun-dried tomatoes. She fed it to the waiting blonde who smiled after tasting it.

"That is divine!"

Callie grinned as she watched Ari snatch the rest of the bread, eating it quickly.

"My mama gave it to us as a treat…"

Ari smiled, "I had always wished for a mother, but I guess I was lucky that my father was unlike other widowers… he cared for me, included me in his adventures."

"My mama always got angry when my father would take us away without warning but all he would do is smile and she'd forget about it…"

"Sounds like you are similar to your father… you smile and I forget everything bad."

Callie smiled and Ari laughed, "Just like that one…"

Callie laughed and kissed the blonde over the table before sobering, "You would have liked my father. Your father would have liked my father… I miss him..."

Ari's hand reached for the brunette's cheek, pulling her into a kiss, tender and soft in motion, loving in feeling.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ari squealed loudly as she ran from the brunette's chase through the green grasses of the estate. She turned into the embrace and lifted the wildflowers in her hand, blowing the purple petals at the brunette. Callie screamed as she was showered with petals, and yelled as Ari ran again. Callie gave chase again, catching her again, pulling her to the ground and lay on top of her. She began tickling the woman beneath her as she watched the petals fall from her own dark tresses onto the laughing face below.

Ari squealed with laughter as she squirmed, trying to escape the assault. When the brunette paused she looked up and gasped as Callie stopped downing kissing her softly. She felt a tongue against her lips and gave permission for the kiss to be deepened. She felt hands on her thighs, pulling the skirting up and she did the same to the brunette, wanting desperately to feel everything that was Calliope.

Callie gasped as fingers inserted her, penetrating deeply. She rocked against them as she did the same to the blonde. They moved slowly together, allowing their pleasures rise simultaneously as they continued to kiss at a slow pleasurable pace.

They moaned into each other's mouth as the pinnacle of their ecstasy coursed through their bodies. They trembled against each other, before holding each other close for a while. Callie inhaled the scent of Ari's hair, before kissing her on the temple.

"We should go back into the house," Callie whispered and the blonde could only nod.

Callie stood, and pulled her dress before she helped pull the blonde up. She couldn't help but laugh as the blonde turned around.

"Oh God, Ari… your dress is the colour of the grass and your hair filled with petals… you look as if you came from the earth itself…"

Ari tried to look behind her only to encourage further laughter from the taller woman. She glared at the laughter and walked quickly back towards the house.

"Ari!"

Callie frowned as the blonde continued to walk. She stood still, not knowing which way to go. The blonde turned back to her and smiled, "What are you waiting for? I want to ravish you…"

Callie grinned and raced towards the blonde, laughing as she squealed. They burst through the doors, with no regard for their volume or their clumsiness as they pulled each other towards the stairs.

"Harriet?"

The two stopped still at the surprised tone and turned to see Ashbury and Matteo standing in the parlour. The two women couldn't stop the blush rising to her cheeks nor could they stop holding hands.

Ashbury stepped closer to them and studied them carefully before looking at their hands. His face paled, his lips tightened and his eyes darkened.

"Matteo, could you please arrange for a carriage as soon as possible… Harriet and I are returning to England…"

He could not remove his eyes from the two women as he spoke, his tone bitter. He pulled his daughter away from the brunette, pushing her towards the stairs.

"Go and fix your attire... you are a disgrace!"

Callie wanted to speak but the fury that danced in what usually are kind eyes deterred her. She watched the blonde ascend the staircase before she looked at her brother who only looked ashamed.

She stood in silence, afraid to move as she saw a tearful Ari return, dressed in a fresh dress. She could feel her own tears spilling down her cheeks as she watched the blonde walk past her and into the carriage. She watched as Ashbury was quick to follow, ignoring Matteo's words. She caught a glimpse of the blue eyes and loved and broke free from her stupor, chasing after the carriage, screaming through the windows.

"Ari! The next life. I love you now and will love you in the next life…"

She could see Ari answering but couldn't hear over the sound of hooves crashing against stones. She felt sobs rip through her as the carriage disappeared from view.

When she had finally returned to the house, she saw her brother standing there. The rims of his eyes were red, but his soft eyes were dark with anger. He looked at her and shook his head.

"Callie… you're my sister and I love you but I cannot understand you, and I cannot understand this… I really can't. I knew it, but I can't understand it and I don't want to… because for one moment I did and I hated you… because it isn't what God intends…"

"God doesn't intend for love?" Callie interrupted, feeling angry now.

"Not between two women…" Matteo almost shouted.

"Have you asked him? Has he personally told you that it is wrong?" Callie shouted. "Has he?"

Matteo shook his head, "You're being ridiculous now…"

"You told me to do it…" she whispered harshly as tears streamed down her cheek. "You told me to do it… and Papa would be ashamed of you…ashamed that you sided with…"

"Papa would be ashamed of you!" Matteo shouted back. "And he would have been ashamed of me for encouraging it…"

He watched as Callie wept and knelt before her, brushing the tears from her cheek gently, "Callie, oh Callie, I'm sorry… I am angry because I lost a working opportunity… I am angry because your love was supposed to be secret… I am angry because she loved you, not me… and I am angry because I just can't accept it… but I am not angry with you… I am not angry with you…"

The tall man pulled his sister into an embrace, feeling his own tears fall as heart-wrenching sobs wracked their way through her body.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

A year had passed, and Callie had found herself in the church, painting the walls white again. When she had finished, she stepped back and picked up the freshly picked flowers and smiled as she smelled them.

She took her brush and began painting for the first time since the blonde had left her life, since her brother had moved to Venice, since she felt an ache-free heart. She couldn't help but hum as the brush moved deftly under her touch.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

She had only ventured into the church on the same day each year and it was on this one day that she would paint. It was this day that wildflowers bloomed to their fullest beauty, filling her with the scent that was Ari. She lifted her brush to paint more when she felt nothing in her heart, before life filled it with a rapid pace. She clutched it, gasping at the sudden pain, even though it only lasted a mere second, reviving her. She staggered back, breathing hard, trying to understand the pain. She could feel her heart beat rapidly inside her chest, before slowing down as she slowed her breathing. She closed her eyes as her sensibilities returned before looking back at her painting.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

She would only venture to the church one day a year, the one day when wildflowers were at the fullest of their bloom, to paint. She had done this for seven years, and this year would be no different.

"Sir!" Callie almost shouted as she saw Ashbury standing within the church gazing at her painting.

He smiled weakly at her before looking back at the painting, "It's beautiful… yours?"

Callie nodded as she stood next to him. She felt a lump in her throat as tears filled her eyes. She whispered, "When?"

"Two Summers ago… she succumbed to the plague…"

"Was there pain?"

Ashbury nodded, "Much… through it all, she talked about this church and you. She never stopped talking about you…"

The two stood in silence, just gazing at the painting before the old man continued.

"I blamed myself… I thought maybe if I had left her with the governess or with other women, she wouldn't have found love in a woman as a man does… but now I don't know. She was always persistent, even as a child… that maybe only a woman can love her back."

Callie smiled, "Maybe…"

The two stood in silence before Callie stepped forward, touching the painting with her fingertips.

"It is beautiful, that I wished I had my own copy… which reminds me…"

He handed her a battered notebook. She smiled as she recognised it. It had been one of hers and she had never noticed it missing until now. She had never looked at any of them since the blonde had left her life. She took it, and realised that there was no pocket in her skirting. She placed it on a broken crate before turning back to the painting.

"I should go… I am sorry…" Ashbury whispered as he went to leave. "You are a wonderful artist Miss D'Elia…"

"My father saw art in everything and everyone…" The softly spoken words from the brunette who was still staring at the painting had frozen the old man to his spot. "When Galilei was arrested, my father publicly supported him, stating that the sciences were the new art and should be encouraged as Michelangelo and Da Vinci were… he was arrested for not conforming with the church. He was always an old man, but I never thought of him as such until I had seen him there… he died shortly afterwards, and in order for us to survive, we lived his dreams, desires and passions in secret… which is how we came about that debate where I first met your daughter…My father chased what was new, embraced it, challenged it, loved it… your daughter chased me, embraced me, challenged me and loved me… and I adored her. Your daughter was my dream, desire and passion and I wished it never had to be a secret… but I have hope for the next life…"

xxxxxxxxxx

Callie was no longer lithe in movement, her sight no longer sharp, her hearing no longer present, but her mind remained strong in thought. She stood in the church, knowing these bricks were one day not going to be here. She sat on the broken crate and felt something pressing into her. She picked up the notebook and chuckled. She sat down, flicking through it, smiling at the memories before stopping on the picture of Da Vinci's The Incarnate Angel. It had been marked with dried petals of a wildflower. She smiled, before looking up at the painting on the wall.

"You are my Salai too," she stated to the image.

The woman on the wall had loose blonde curls, sparkling blue eyes, and an impish dimpled smile. Her hand clutched a purple wildflower.

Callie stood slowly to touch it, stroking the curl, smiling with the smile, and held up her freshly picked purple wildflower. The world no longer had a need for her, and she no longer had a need for the world. She felt the weight on her mind, her heart and her lungs. She felt the darkness come, and life slip away and with the last breath she had, she blew the petals of her own wildflower at the image of Ari.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Her head hurt when she opened her eyes. She closed her eyes as she felt the bump that was forming, wincing out loudly. She opened her eyes and saw clouds in the deep blue sky. She waited for her vision to stop blurring when she felt a nudging to her side. She looked to her right and saw the head of her loyal friend pushing at her.

She smiled as she stroked the animal, before standing, patting him on the side.

"Did you throw me?" She scolded with a smile.

The horse only whinnied in reply, and waited patiently for Callie to mount.


	5. Part III

**Title**: This Life and the Next  
**Author**: Soricha  
**Fandom:** Grey's Anatomy  
**Summary**: This is vary A/U. What if love is truly eternal?  
**What to expect**: a conclusion  
**Pairing**: Callie/Arizona  
**Rating**: R (It does get rather saucy)  
**Spoiler**: There will be referencing to previous episodes  
**Archiving**: Only with the permission of the author  
**Feedback:** Sure  
**Disclaimer:** The show and characters are not mine and there is no intention for copyright infringement.

Author's Note: It is here... it only took three months, but the update is here. I have decided that real world sucking you away from fictional writing puts a damper on writing, but I pushed through and though this part may not be of the same league that part II, I hope you enjoy it nonetheless.

Also, thank you so much for the comments and favourite story additions. I love that.

**Part Three:**

**Chapter One**:

Her head hurt when she opened her eyes. She closed her eyes as she felt the bump that was forming, wincing out loudly. She opened her eyes and saw clouds in the deep blue sky. She was waiting for her vision to stop blurring when she felt a nudging to her side. She looked to her right and saw the head of her loyal friend pushing at her.

She smiled as she stroked the animal, before standing, patting him on the side.

"Did you throw me?" She scolded with a smile.

The horse only whinnied in reply, and waited patiently for Callie to mount.

She closed her eyes tightly, trying to shake off the unsteadiness that she was feeling before pulling herself up onto the black stallion. She adjusted herself on the back, wishing once again that he would take a saddle, but once comfortable that wish was forgotten. She stroked his mane down, using her finger tips to calm him as he got used to her weight.

She loved the feeling as she felt pushed against the wind, its gales forcing her long loose locks into a dance. She pushed the horse to fasten his gait as she chased the setting sun. The sky was painted in deep shades of red and purple as the few streams of cloud drifted aimlessly, almost losing themselves in the plumes of colour.

She pulled the black animal to a halt as she reached the verge of the cliff, looking down at a new civilisation which was in the beginnings of its creation. From her height, she felt like a God, living in the clouds, as the people below appeared as minute as ants and the buildings there were erecting were mere pebbles. She frowned as she saw another tree fall from its grace, crashing to the ground with the dullest of thuds.

She shook her head and pulled at her loyal companion, leading him away from the edge.

The sun was quick in its departure, its heat a noticeable loss. Callie shivered as she lit a fire. She pulled the blanket over her shoulder and watched the horse graze nearby. She looked up at the thousand stars and mumbled to herself, before lying down. She stared into the flickering flames, letting her eyes become heavy with sleep.

The snap of a twig made her jump and she jumped to her knees, ignoring the pain the morning light brought to her eyes as she withdrew her blade from its sheath. She waited in silence, holding her breath as her eyes darted from boulders to trees. She could hear voices in the distance and she looked over at the black horse who was as silent and as wary as she. She stealthily moved towards him, her feet making no sound as she stood and rubbed down his side. She saw people coming towards her, two armed with guns. She mounted the animal with silence, steering him around as she waited for the voices to pass.

"Wait! There's a clearance down here…" a male voice cried out as he climbed through the boulders. "Oh!"

He studied the dark-haired woman whose eyes, almost black in colour were void of feelings. He smiled warily as he walked up to her.

She was wary of him as she had been of all the strangers. She watched him approach her and pulled the horse's reins sharply. The horse reared, neighing loudly before slamming his hooves down with force, kicking up dusts and pebbles into the stranger's face.

"Yah!" Callie yelled as she pushed the horse into speed. The horse charged at the stranger, knocking him to the ground before leaping at height over the boulder. The animal landed with grace and caused shouts amongst the stranger's group. Callie looked around feeling trapped, and reared her horse again.

"Hey!" a blonde man yelled, trying to approach the horse which reared, knocking him down. The other men pulled their weapons on the animal. Callie narrowed her eyes as she looked around for an opening within the circle. She took the knife that was in her hand and placed it between her teeth as she circled the horse. She stopped him is him movements and saw the confusion that rested in the eyes of her captors. She pulled a knife from her waist and threw it at the man who she had just knocked to the ground, trapping him by the sleeve of his jacket. She tapped her horse with three fingers before wrapping her arms around his strong neck. He reared once again, before thundering towards the crowd of men, replacing grace with speed as he jumped over their heads.

He landed with ease and continued his gallop with no care for what life existed in his path. Callie clung to him, as she heard the gun shots fired in the distance. She closed her eyes as she felt the wind clawing her long tresses, the dirt beat her body and the sounds of hooves numbing her. The stallion reared, a woman screamed and Callie slid off, pulling the knife from her teeth, pointing it at the newest stranger. The tip of the knife prodded the slim neck of the young woman before her. Her dark eyes darted from side to side before resting on the young woman. She saw fear and anger in the blue eyes watching her carefully. She looked down to the knife she was holding, and saw the pulse beating rapidly beneath the tip. The droplet of blood that appeared made Callie pull back and she looked back into the blue eyes. She stood back, cautiously watching the other woman. The blonde put her hand to the new wound, before looking back at the brunette. Callie watched as the smaller woman took a step backwards and put a hand on the horse to stop him from moving too.

The blonde wanted to speak but Callie just lifted her knife again. She watched as the smaller woman turn and run, the skirts of dress no longer white and blue, but dirty from the dust. Her skin no longer pale but flushed from the fear. Callie waited until she could see her no more before mounting her horse and leading him away from what she called 'new' danger.

She let the horse choose the direction they were to take as she looked back at where the blonde had run to. She turned to see pastures of green with grazing cows ahead and for a moment had forgotten that these were lands she dreaded. She loved the deep, lush, green blades of grass, sheltered by the strong oaks with their own stories to tell, watched by the blue skies and drifting white clouds. She would have continued moving forward has she not seen movement from people. She could see them working the land further away and frowned. Solitude was her friend and that was what she believed as she pulled her horse away. She knew these people. These were like her people, stripped of their freedom, land, culture, history and dignity to work the lands of the newcomers.

Callie shook her head as she pulled the horse into a different direction.

The night fell without warning, engulfing the red skies of sunset with a thick blanket of black sprinkled with thousands of stars. Callie lay on her back, remembering the stories her grandfather had told her of the stars, as she listened to her companion lap waters from the small stream. She could hear voices in the distance and frowned as she made herself small and watched Chimalli stop still, his ears listening. These intrusions of life had become more frequent since the outbreak of the newest war, a war she knew nothing of but that it was just battle after battle. She could hear that the voices had become louder and stood quickly, pulling herself quickly onto the still black stallion. He didn't wait for a signal as he quickly galloped in the opposite direction, leading them south again.

She could see nothing as she put her trust in her one friend, and let him lead them to safety. Silence embraced her ears, as Chimalli slowed his gait. He bowed his head as she slid of him, stroking him gently down the side. She looked around, trying to find where she was. She studied the tracks that came before her, and knew this as familiar ground. She climbed onto Chimalli and led him through the woodlands. The silence she had grown to love was quickly pierced with panicked screams and shouts. She could see flickers of light ahead of her, and curiosity compels her towards it.

She gasped as she saw flames engulf what was once a farmhouse, surrounded by yelling people.

"My children!"

The woman's cry pierced through the night over the shouts of demands and orders. Callie inched the horse closer, as she saw a familiar blonde haired woman escape the flames. She ran the crying woman's waiting arms before looking back at the inferno that was once her home. She released herself from the embrace and ran towards the flames, her words drowned by the shouts surrounding her. Callie moved closer as she watched the blonde run straight back into the flames. She watched as the older woman fall to her knees, comforted by a man of the same age. Callie urged Chimalli closer when she lost view of the fair-headed woman within the angry licks of fire. She could hear screams as the crowds' fingers pointed higher up and watched as a chair broke through the glass window upstairs. The smaller woman held a small child through the gap.

"Catch him!"

She dropped him before disappearing again. The child was caught deftly by a farmhand and passed to the older woman whom Callie assumed to be the mother. She looked back up at the window expectantly and saw nothing but billows of smoke.

"Ari!"

The older woman screamed, her voice shrill above the other shouts and cries. Callie eyes darkened as she kicked the side of her animal with a heel.

"YAH!"

Chimalli raced forward, leaping high over the fences that were the barriers between his world and the new world, before halting at the burning flames. Callie glanced at the men racing towards them and kicked him again. He reared onto his hind legs, his eyes black with fear as he charged into the flames, seeing them as a lesser threat than that of people. Callie coughed as she tried to peer through the angry licks and black smoke. The horse reared again, his hooves breaking through the wooden walls, panic not far from him. Callie held her head down, rubbing him down, whispering to him. She closed her eyes, cursing the sting of pain the smoke caused them. Chimalli could only circle, seeing no escape from the fire that was swallowing them, his hooves kicking out repeatedly.

Callie sat tall, hissing as the flames whipped the skin of her arms, before seeing the small woman slumped over the collapsed stair case. She pulled the horse's mane hard, ignoring his protesting neighs and kicked him again, leading him through the flames once more. She grabbed the limp body with a strength she struggled to maintain as she pulled the smaller woman onto the horse's back. She pulled him around, desperately seeking an escape. She could feel her own panic as Chimalli backed up before rearing causing her to clutch both the horse and the waking woman. She caught a glimpse of light blue eyes before closing her own. She sheltered the smaller woman with her own body, feeling the unbearable heat replaced quickly by the coolness of the darkness.

Chimalli kept running, ignoring the weakened whispers from his mistress. He leapt over the fences returning to his world and abandoning the new world he had always avoided.

"Woah! Chimalli! Woah!" Callie called, pulling him to a halt.

She glanced down at the frightened woman that held onto her tightly. She slid down of the horse, before lifting the smaller woman down. She winced as new pain soared through her arms but ignored them. She studied the other woman, her nightgown no longer crisp white, but blacked from smoke, her eyes no longer frightened but thankful, her physique no longer meek but strong. She saw her hands were still around the smaller woman's waist, and quickly pulled them free. She mounted the large stallion with ease, before tapping his neck.

"Yah!" she galloped away without looking back, but could hear the smoke-cracked voice shout behind her, sharing words she didn't understand.

"Thank you"

**Chapter Two**:

Callie pulled the blanket tightly around her as she allowed Chimalli take a leisurely gait through the snows that had blanketed the north Americas. She had never seen such a phenomenon, had not even known of its existence, but had decided that she did not like it. She knew that they should have turned around a long time ago, but being caught between the revolutionary battles of the new Americas was not where she wanted to be. She had witnessed their cruelty upon each other, all in the name of land and liberty. She had watched them use bayonets to kill, fire bullets to maim, and use traditional blades to slay. She had watched towns rise when she was south, only to fall when she had moved east. She had seen houses burn, and families torn apart. She had seen the fear in many and the graciousness in one.

She pulled the blanket closer, and pressed her knees closer to Chimalli's sturdy form, desiring warmth. Chimalli whinnied at the pressure, and shook his head, moving to the west. Callie was hungry and knew her horse was too, but wild animals were rare in the harsh winter. She knew she would have to turn thief, something she had become accustomed to in recent months. She climbed off her horse, hissing as the snow soaked its way through her linen shoes. She turned Chimalli around and saw verges of trees. She knew there was a possibility of militia groups hiding in these, but she had hoped the months had taken her away from the Spanish empire that had taken much of the land, or the British battles that had swallowed the east. She was hoping that the north would find her the land and liberty that others were fighting for, but the new languages that she had discovered in earlier days disappointed her severely. Her people were gone, her land taken by British, Dutch, Spanish and now French. Her anger rose in her as she turned them around. There was nothing left now, but a life of roaming. She would escape the snow to return south to the jungles of the very south that no one could conquer, not even her own tribes.

She could smell the crisp cold air as she reached the foot of the Appalachian mountains, the border between the new America and the unconquered. She had travelled across these mountains to get here and remembered them as cruel at its peak and kind at its foot. Yet, now she chose to travel alongside the slopes, not willing to climb them in the bitter winter. She had little strength to face what could be on the other side, and would wait out winter before she does.

She pulled Chimalli to the verges, studying the tracks only to find none but a fresh blanket of snow. Once she had wrapped Chimalli in his blanket, she turned to see their own tracks making them appear as obvious prey. She cut a long branch from the near fir and stretched it to sweep the snow over. She settled many fir branches on the ground to be a bed and sat, desperately warming herself on the small fire she lit. She heard nothing, and saw nothing and remembered that solitude was her friend.

The sky was white, the ground was white. The snow fall was heavy, and disguised a black stallion quickly much to Callie's amusement. Her own form was also covered in a thin sheet of flakes provided more a discomfort than a disguise. Her body had ceased to feel, and she knew Chimalli's was beginning to do the same. Hunger pains had long gone, replaced by desperate hope with diets of insects, barks and leaves. She could see smoke in the distance and knew life lay ahead. She pulled Chimalli to a halt, and could vaguely make out a large house in the distance. It appeared white, but everything did at the moment. She could hear the barking of a dog, and the regular clucks of chickens. She urged closer in hope to see people, and found none. She climbed down of her horse, patting him gently on the side, hushing his whines. She moved to her knees, crawling slowly through the snow to the fences that bordered the property. She pulled the knife from its sheath and placed it between her teeth, and then crawled through the gap of the fences. She could hear the barking of the dog become more incessant and she turned to be met with the hound who was baring teeth between barks and growls. She put out a hand, and halted him with the simple gesture and a low whistle. She grabbed a chicken with one swift mood. She pulled the knife from her teeth and slit the throat in one single slice. It's life gone without pain. She glanced back at the dog who was sitting and watching her, licking his lips. She looked back at the chicken in her hand and was momentarily distracted by the pool of blood, its pure red mixing with the whiteness of the snow underneath.

Chimalli neighed loudly and she looked over at him and saw him rearing before looking back to the dog who had gone and then she looked at the house and saw a man and a woman holding up rifles. She quickly jumped to her feet and called for her horse. She watched as Chimalli jumped the fence with ease and raced towards her. She could hear the blasts of gunpowder pass her ears as she grabbed the animal's neck and pulled herself up. She tapped him quickly, holding him tightly and felt him rush forward. They leapt over the fence and in that leap, she screamed, her voice strangled by the pain that seared through her back. She slid of the horse and the snow no longer an enemy as it softened her fall. She could see the white sky above her pierced by the panicked nudges of her one companion. She could hear shouts.

"Papa! You shot him!"

"Get that horse out of here!"

She closed her eyes as she felt tears fall from them. She looked to her left and saw footsteps racing to her. She turned to her right and saw red mixing with white, an image she was only just made familiar with seconds earlier; a foretell even. She struggled to sit up as Chimalli nudged her, but could only slump back down. She could feel nothing in her heart. It was as if it had ceased its beats of life. She closed her eyes tightly.

"GITTIT!"

She opened her eyes to her right and saw familiar black hooves running away. She turned her head back to the sky and saw two faces studying her. The hazel eyes were filled with anger whilst the blue eyes were filled with recognition.

"Papa! It's her! The one who saved me from the fire…"

Callie's eyes fell close as she succumbed to what she could only assume to be death.

Callie sat up with a start, wincing at the pain shooting through her shoulder-blade. She ignored the pain as she swung her legs over the edge of the soft bed. Her legs trapped in sheets made her panic momentarily as she struggled to stand. She fell back onto the bed of soft feathers and pulled the sheets from her. She stood, and immediately felt weak, needing to sit down again. She took deep breaths, before looking around. The room walls were white-washed, its two small windows closed, the embers of a lit fire glowing with warmth. The bed was big, hand-crafted from wood by expert hands, its bedding soft, a softness she had never known. She herself was wearing a crisp white night-gown. She pulled the material, rubbing it between her thumb and index finger before seeing her own torn, beige linen clothing neatly folded on a chair in a corner.

"Oh, you're awake! Thank God!" a kind voice interrupted softly.

Callie spun quickly, the action itself making her wince and saw a face she had never forgotten; Fair, flawless skin, soft blue eyes, warm smile, framed by long, blonde hair. She pushed herself further back on the bed, her eyes darting around for a weapon as the smaller woman approached her.

"Hey, I mean you no harm,"

Callie's dark eyes darkened with a new fear, a fear that someone had finally imprisoned her.

"Is this what you're looking for?"

The smaller woman lifted the knife from the drawer of the chest that sat next to the bed. She almost screamed as the taller woman grabbed it and pushed her against the wall, pinning her in a way similar to that of an animal. She felt the knife at her throat and saw darkness in the brown eyes watching her closely. Callie pushed the knife closer, and as she pressed it to the skin, she could only remember being in this same stance, months maybe even years earlier, except there was no fear in the eyes watching her, just an understanding. She stepped back and dropped the knife to the floor, before falling back on the bed. She could feel a liquid stick to her back and could see blood appearing on the white material that she wore.

"Oh God!"

The smaller woman sat behind her quickly, untying the gown at the gown and sliding it down to the shoulder, and quickly freeing the wound of its bandaging. The stitches had split open. She reached over for the cloth that lay in the bowl of water sitting on the nightstand, and gently dabbed away the streaming blood. She could feel heat radiate from the caramel skin that lay beneath her slender fingers and exhaled softly as she saw the blood flow easing.

"I need to do the stitches again, but it is healing… we wouldn't have shot you if we had known it were you. We would have let you go, because you… well, you saved my life."

She reached the drawers and took the needle and thread.

"Chimalli!" Callie voice wasn't a shout, nor a whisper.

The blonde turned to her with a raised eyebrow, "Chimalli?"

Callie tried to stand again and the smaller woman immediately became concerned as she quickly spoke.

"Chimalli? Your horse? He is fine… well, he won't come to the stables but he is outside, waiting for you," She pointed out the window, trying to emphasize her point. "He is eating… I give him oats, leave him oats… he is very wild."

She smiled reassuringly, "Chimalli is here."

Callie frowned and looked out the window. She walked slowly, weakly to the window and looked through the glass, and could see the black stallion trotting through the snow, as if guarding the property. She nodded before looking at the smaller woman who was waiting for her. She could feel the blood trickle down her back and she knew she couldn't stop it herself, not with the materials she could see in the room. She sat on the edge of the bed, and looked up into the blue eyes expectantly.

The smaller woman burned the needle over the candle flame before glancing back at the eyes that were as sharp as an eagle. She approached carefully, seeing distrust in the patient.

"I will be gentle… I promise."

She sat on the bed behind the taller woman, and watched as the bare skin around the wound rose in goose-bumps. She touched the wooden beads that graced the taller woman's neck, pushing them aside. She could hear both their breathing, hers long and drawn, the other unsteady. She threaded the needle and took a deep breath as she pierced it through the old stitch holes. Callie let out a slight wince before looking into the fire, concentrating only on the flickers dancing.

"All done!"

The voice was filled with relief and glee. She looked down at the brunette before seeing the nightgown fall lower over her shoulder.

"Ooops, let's tie this back up," her slender fingers made a deft job of the tie at the back of the nightgown. "I honestly thought you were dead… you were so pale, and you weren't… I prayed that you would waken, but you slept for two weeks, and thank God, you're awake… oh, you must be hungry… I will get you some food."

The smaller woman made her way to the door before turning back to the waiting woman, "What is your name? I am Arabelle but most everybody calls me Ari… my baby brother, Thomas, you will meet him when you are stronger… anyway, he could not quite wrap his tongue around Arabelle, so called me Ari and it kind of stayed that way… What is your name?"

She was met with a blank stare and frowned, "You don't understand me, do you?"

She smiled gently, letting her dimples embrace her cheeks, "It's alright…" She pointed to herself, "Ari. my name is Ari…" She then pointed to the other woman, "And you are?"

She received no reply and chuckled lightly, "I will get you some food."

"Calliope…"

It was a bare whisper that Ari had to turn back. Callie pointed to herself and whispered, "Calliope."

Ari grinned and nodded, "Calliope."

**Chapter Three:**

Callie had never intended to stay with the family beyond that night, but when she woke the following morning, she was greeted with a warm, dimpled smile, soft blue eyes and a kind voice, and did not want to leave so quickly. Her body was also weak from the bitter treatment that the winter doles, and her wound, though healing, hindered her speed and agility. She had never known this life; warm meals at regular hours, fire built behind a grate heating not just her but her surroundings, a soft bed and the kindness of a different people.

Ari's family were kind in nature and gentle in behaviour. Her parents wore their age with wisdom, while their second child, a young boy wore his with joy and excitement. They had forgiven her feral behaviour, taking it in their stride as they encouraged her to eat with them, and spoke to her without care that she did not understand. They gave her fresh clothing and were not with insult but rather amusement when she discarded the corset with a confused look, and adapted the rest to fit her as she wished. If they judged her, they did not show it. If they feared her, they did not reveal it. All they gave was gratefulness for saving their daughter's life.

Her father, Henry, was stocky in form, his hair wispy grey, his hazel eyes narrow, his smile tight, but his face kind. Her mother, Louisa, was slim and not much taller than her daughter, her fair hair greying, her blue eyes soft, and her nature gentle. Thomas, the boy was small for his age, no taller than Callie's waist, had his father's eyes and his mother's nature. He shared his sister's dimpled smile and though Ari was optimism, he was intuitiveness.

She stepped into the cold winter's day, and saw a fresh blanket of snow settling over the lands, tucking in the flowers, and joining the branches. Daylight was breaking, its dim light fighting to touch every inch of land. She walked into the snow, and looked back at her footprints, fighting the urge to cover them. She turned back to the house, and saw it without light, silent as its occupants. It was big in scale, but against the backdrop of nature it appeared small. Its walls were white, its roof thatched and its windows small. Behind it stood the stables, which is where she ventured to. She heard the quiet bark of a dog behind her and turned around. She saw the hound that she had since learnt was known as Toby. She smiled as she waited for him to catch up and allowed him to accompany her. She stepped inside, and saw three horses, two mares and a colt watching her carefully. She whispered softly as she stroked each one, instantly calming them. She saw the bags of oats in the corner, and grabbed handfuls before stepping outside. She whistled lowly and watched as Chimalli came from out of the woods. His strong muscles were graceful as he leapt over the fence and raced to her. He nuzzled her, ignoring the food as he became reunited with his mistress. It was only on her encouragement that he ate the oats that were offered.

"He is quite the animal."

Chimalli reared at the voice, neighing loudly.

Callie murmured to the horse as she saw the Ari, dressed still in her nightwear, approach them carefully. Chimalli bucked again before turning and running. She sighed as she watched him leap over the fence. She looked over to the smaller woman who was watching him.

"How did you ever tame him? I've never seen a wild horse this close before…" Ari said before looking at the taller woman. "Chimalli, what does it mean?"

Callie only gave her a blank look and Ari smiled, "Why are you awake so early? Are you not cold? Are you leaving? You wouldn't leave without saying goodbye, would you? I…"

Callie whistled lowly again and watched Chimalli approach the fence carefully. She walked to it before turning back to the fair-headed woman, beckoning for her to follow. The taller woman took her hand, and held it tightly, feeling the softness of skin against her own.

"Callio…"

Ari was hushed by a single finger to the lips and a soft glance of dark brown eyes. She let herself be pulled to the fence, forgetting the harsh cold against her body. Chimalli stood tall at the fence and watched her as carefully as she watched him. He was black throughout, his skin was no different shade to his mane, and his eyes were just as black. His form was muscular yet graceful. He was as intimidating as he was handsome. He bristled as Callie pulled her closer and Ari let out a squeal causing him to neigh slightly. Callie couldn't help but chuckle as she squeezed the slender hand with her own. She spoke in hush tones as she used her free hand to stroke the animal. She then raised their joined hands to the other side of his head, and used both their hands to stroke from ear to neck. She knew Ari was holding her breath as she heard nothing but her own rapid heartbeat and Chimalli's quiet exhales. She continues stroking the horse with Ari's hand for a while longer before letting go. She stepped back, letting go of both hand and horse and watched as a new friendship was formed.

It was moments before Ari had realised that she was stroking the wild animal alone, and she gasped, before looking back at a smiling Callie. She grinned widely at the first smile she had seen the taller woman give, before looking back at Chimalli. She became brave and raised her other hand, and stroked his nose, chuckling softly as he nuzzled her. She looked back at the brunette who was still grinning.

"I love him," Ari declared as he pushed her gently, encouraging her to lavish more attention on him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Callie whistled lowly, and chuckled when she saw the blonde try to do the same, but only blow out air. They had spent every daybreak since that first one together, feeding the stallion. Callie would listen as Ari chatted to both her and the horse and Ari would watch as Callie mounted the animal and raced him through the fields.

"What? You make it look so easily…" Ari sulked.

Callie smiled warmly as she heard the horse run to them. She fed him his oats before asking him to leave. She turned to the blonde who wore an expression of confusion. She stepped closer and placed her hands on both sides of the flawless face and whistled softly to her. Ari continued to look confuse before Callie gently pushed her cheeks in with gentle thumbs. Callie took a breath and blew another whistle out, and Ari mesmerized did the same. It was not quite a whistle but Ari knew to try again. Callie stepped in closer, the space between them almost gone. Callie whistled lowly again and watched as Ari followed suit. The whistle was low, but a whistle nonetheless.

"I whistled," Ari whispered, a smile playing on her lips as Callie nodded. Neither woman stepped apart. It was not until an impatient Chimalli placed his head between theirs that they remembered why they were whistling.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Callie?"

The brunette turned to the small boy and waited. She was sitting on a tree stump outside of the stables, carving into a log with her knife. The little boy perched down next to her on an upturned bucket and clasped his small hands between his knees and bent forward to watch her. Callie looked at him for a moment, before deciding that he was not a threat, and returned to her carving. She cut the knife into the wood with ease, splintering pieces off as shapes formed.

"Oh, it's our house!" Thomas exclaimed as he recognised the carving come to being. He clapped his hands and grinned widely.

Callie continued to carve it before lifting it to her lips and blowing the dust from it. She lifted it up to show Thomas it in full and he nodded, smiling widely.

"Callie, you must give it to Mama."

Callie gave it to him, before returning her knife to its sheath. She stood up shaking the wood chippings from her before looking down at the small boy. He stood up and imitated her movements before running behind her.

The grab for the knife was quick and Callie immediate reaction was to catch the hand with one and pull her other hand to the neck of the assailant. Thomas' eyes teared quickly as he let the knife fall from his small fingers.

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry. I just wanted to see it… I'm sorry…You're hurting me! Callie!"

Callie saw fear in the hazel eyes, beyond the river of tear and immediately let go. She dropped to her knees as she saw the angry red marks her fingers left on his neck and was unsurprised as he ran away calling for his mother. She picked up her knife and replaced it securely before turning to see the wood carving lying in the snow. She picked it up and sighed before whistling loudly.

She was riding Chimalli through the gardens when she heard the cries from the blonde. She dug her heels into the horse and held his neck tightly.

"Yah!"

"Calliope!" Ari ran after them, knowing she would never catch them as the stallion leapt the height of the fence. She stopped, and whistled.

Chimalli skidded to a halt, before turning to the whistle. Callie tried to turn him, but the blonde whistled again. Callie tapped him as Ari whistled repeatedly which only cause the stallion to stand still. Callie watched as the blonde climbed the fence and run to her, the edges of her skirts becoming dark with the stains from the snow, her pale skin flushed. She reached them, and stroked the stallion down with a gentle smile.

"I am wagering that you wish you had never taught me that now," Ari jested with a chuckle, before holding her hand up the taller woman. "He should never have touched your knife. Please, come back. He is sorry."

Callie looked into the distance and could see Ari's family waiting for them. The brunette looked down at the waiting hand and passed her the wood carving. Ari smiled as she recognised it immediately.

"Its home."

Callie nodded and jumped down from the horse.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Calliope?"

Callie was in the stables tending the family's three horses, a chore she had enlisted upon herself. The dog was lying in the corner of the stable, watching her, as he adopted her as one of his people. She turned as the blonde entered the stalls and waited.

"It is not even morning?" Ari said astonished. The night sky was still in its place, its moon still high. "You couldn't sleep. I couldn't either… My dreams haven't been the most sensible of late… where are you going?"

Callie walked past her into the darkness, lit only by the full moon. She whistled lowly and watched as Chimalli push through the disguise of the darkness. She could feel the blonde behind her still talking in a low voice. She grabbed the animal's neck, pulling herself atop before reaching out for the smaller woman. Ari, though puzzled, let herself be pulled up and held tightly onto the brunette. The warmth of each other's body instantly made them forget the coldness of the breaking winter. Callie could feel the arms wrapped around her waist, warm breath against her neck, and the heat emanating from the thinly dressed smaller woman as Ari pressed closer. She held onto one of the slender hands with her own as she tapped Chimalli's neck with her other.

Chimalli picked up speed, moving through the trees with grace, his hooves barely touching the twigs that lay hidden below the melting snow. He weaved them through the woods, his eyes brighter than the darkness that enshrouded them. He reached an opening as daybreak pierced its dim light through the blackness. He turned uphill, his gait never slowing as he reached its apex. There he stopped, tossing his head, and neighing slightly. Callie could still feel the tight hold Ari had of her waist and tried to turn to her but the blonde was stiff in her poise. Callie prised the tightened fingers apart as she whispered softly.

"Ari?"

Ari lifted her head at the unfamiliar sound of the other woman's voice but said nothing as she loosened her grip. She watched as Callie slid down from the animal and followed suit. Callie sat down on the fallen tree and waited for the blonde to join her. She could feel the shivers from the other woman, and pulled her underneath the blanket she had wrapped around her own shoulders. The two women sat close together and watched as dark and light fought a battle in the sky, before light emerged as the champion. As the winter sun scattered its beam over the land below them. They could see the movement of birds and animals as they greeted the new dawn with a search for food. They could see lights arise from some of the scattered houses as servants set about their duties for the day. They could see the revolutionary army advancing, their grey attires almost camouflaging itself into the murky nature, whilst their enemies from beyond their eye-line would find no such disguise in their red wear.

Ari moved closer to the taller woman for warmth and safety, while Callie welcomed the contact, wrapping an arm around her. She could feel the smaller woman playing with the wooden beads around her neck, rolling the smooth, carved pieces between her fingers.

"It is so beautiful here… seeing the world waken. It is as if we don't belong, and are just mere spectators. Is this what you do… just watch, not participate… don't you get lonely?"

Callie said nothing as she enjoyed the warmth of another against her for the first time since she was separated from her family. She looked out onto the world with a cautious eye, watching the Armies approach where she knew their enemies would be waiting. She had past many in her travels, and knew their objectives well. She knew many a man would fall from this world today, and first time it saddened her. She knew that her companion was watching them too, fear lacing her eyes.

"They set our home alight. They started that fire. They took away our livestock, our home… made us run and find a home elsewhere, but what is a home when you still fear for its loss?" Ari rested her head on Callie's shoulder. "I wish it would stop… does it really matter who lives where? The world is so much bigger than we know and yet we are fighting for tiny scraps of land here and there, freedom from people we don't know, and I just don't understand it… they set our home on fire because we are not joining a fight… they nearly killed us because we refuse to wear their colours…"

Callie lifted the blonde's chin with a gentle hand and wiped away the tears that were flowing down her soft pale cheeks with her thumb. She smiled gently and it grew wider when she saw the blonde smile back.

"Calliope, you…"

Callie quietened her with a finger over her lip turning the smaller woman's face to the sun now completely free from its constrictions, beaming its red glow over the mountains down onto the melting plains of snow, glistening against the drops that hung from leaves and gleam upon the gushes of waters in the streams that broke through the ice.

Ari turned to her, her eyes shining with hope, and Callie could only catch a breath as her heart slowed. She closed her eyes as she felt the warmth of the other woman's breath on her lips and took in another breath. Her heart was stopping, she could feel it cease. She pulled back, trying to stand but only to fall. She felt the wet snow seep through the loose white shirt onto her back and then she felt nothing but a soft hand on her cheek, and another on her side shaking her. She could hear sounds and knew it was her name being called. Her chest felt as if it had collapsed, her lungs refusing the cool air she tried to feed them. Then there was no pain, just fear until the heart began to beat again. She looked over at the brilliant sun and breathed in, listening to the beat become regular. She looked back up at the concerned face watching her and smiled, touching the hand that was touching her.

"You scared me…"

Callie smiled again, lifting her head slightly, meeting the other woman's forehead with her own.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Callie sat before the fire in the living quarters and could hear Ari reading from a book to Thomas and was as captivated as he was. The siblings were seated in a soft chair, their heads bowed over the pages of the book. Her voice was laced with lullabies as he listened to each word, his expressive face playing out the plot.

"Thomas, time for bed," Louisa stated as she replaced her embroidery back into its basket.

"But Mama," the little boy whined.

"Listen to your mother," Henry ordered without glancing up from his own book. Thomas pouted as he slid off his sister's lap and bid them good night. Callie watched him kiss both parents and then Ari, before running out the door quickly followed by Louisa.

"I remember reading you that tale when you were a child," Henry said to his daughter, warmly.

"I remember Papa," she answered as she closed the book, stroking its cover. "I would never let you read another."

"Give it to me," Henry asked, and took the book. It's hard-cover new. It was a gift he had bought his children after being displaced by the fire. It was their favourite and he understood why. Gulliver's Travel was with adventure, excitement and awe, something both his offspring adored. He passed the book back to his daughter. "You should keep reading…"

Ari looked at her father before noticing that he was looking at Callie who had obviously been listening to her read. She nodded and smiled and continued to read. Neither woman had noticed Henry leave, nor had they noticed the fire dim, nor had they noticed that they were sitting next to each other on the floor, leaning against the chair as Ari's soft voice lifted through the silence.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The snow was gone, replaced by lush blades of green grass, mixed with the white petals of new flowers, and accompanied by the sounds of leaves dancing in the gentle breeze. Callie looked beyond the fields, beyond the fence and pined for her world, until she heard the gentle peel of laughter from Ari behind her. She saw Ari being nuzzled by Chimalli and grinned, forgetting her world.

She whistled loudly and grabbed Chimalli's neck as he raced towards her, hoisting herself on his back with agility. Ari watched them in confusion as the brunette circled the horse, before realizing that they were waiting for her. She let the brunette pull her up and nestled into the brunette's hold, her hands resting on the other woman's as they rode away from the house, the land, the town towards the mountains.

They had been riding for a couple of hours when Ari pleaded for them to stop. She jumped down, her body aching from the journey. She looked up at the brunette still seated upon the animal, watching her with a raised eyebrow.

"It's fine for you… you ride bareback all the time, and you don't wear these ridiculous dresses," Ari stated as she slapped the dirt grains from her wide skirts, her face with a pout.

Callie chuckled as she jumped down. She patted the horse on the side, watching as he trotted into the open plains, before breaking into a gallop as he embraced the warm spring sun.

Callie turned to the smaller woman and saw her follow, if only to bask in the warmth. Her skin was not as pale, now that winter was gone. Her eyes brighter than within the shadows of walls, her dimpled smile was without constriction. She had found a warm spot in the plains, and sat without caring for her clothing. Callie did not need to be invited, sitting next to her, stretching out with her arms behind her.

Chimalli neighed loudly, kicking the lose grains of dirt from the ground. He tossed his head from side to side, the strands of his black mane almost taking flight, before he rolled onto his back. He bathed in the grass, not caring of the shards of grains he sent into clouds around him. He whined once again before turning upright. He shook his head, black hair loose over his eyes, filled with tiny purple petals. He shook once more, freeing his eyes from his mane. He snorted once before riding off again, uncaring for the dirt that adorned his coat, the petals that adhered to his mane or the grass that entwined with his tail.

Ari couldn't help but laugh at the sight, and saw Callie do the same. She ran her fingers through the thin blades of grass, reaching for one of those purple flowers, pulling it from its resting place. She twirled the single wildflower between her fingers and saw Callie watch her with an odd expression.

Callie frowned trying to place the memory she was sure this was before taking a breath and blowing the petals free. She saw recognition in the blue eyes and smiled widely.

"You've got petals in my hair," Ari whispered, and closed her eyes as she felt fingers in her loose locks, peeling away one petal at a time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Thomas!"

Callie's head spun round at the shriek that escaped Louisa's lips. She had taken to tending to the horses as the winter continued its visit and kept doing so as spring took its place. She dropped the bucket she was holding as she saw the small boy dangle from the tall tree. She had known him to climb trees, but thought little of it as she does the same.

He was holding on with one small hand, his face stricken with fear.

"Oh God!" Ari yelled as she ran out of the house, followed quickly by her father.

Both of whom started to run to the tree, as Callie whistled loudly. She ran to the horse as he ran to her, and grabbed his neck, pulling herself atop. She tapped him, her knees deep into his sides as she raced him towards the tree. She pulled her knife from its sheath, throwing it at the thick bark of the tree, fusing it to the tree. She jumped onto the tree using the knife as a step, and pulled herself up easily with her arms wrapped around the trunk. She reached the branches and pulled herself onto them. She pulled herself along it and grabbed the boy with one arm, holding the branch with the other. She could hear the branch snapping and whistled loudly. She heard the loud crack of the wood as it ended its tie to the tree, and held Thomas tightly as they fell, landing on Chimalli. The horse bucked as the branch landed in front of him, yet Callie held on tightly with her knees. He started to run while Callie gained her balance, clutching a terrified little boy.

"Woah!" Callie called to the horse, pulling him to a halt.

She could feel Thomas tremble against her as she turned the horse around and saw his parents running to them. Chimalli reared as they reached him, knocking both Callie and Thomas of his back. Callie winced as her shoulder hit the ground and rolled onto her back, as she tried to catch her breath. She turned her head and saw Thomas crying loudly.

"Thomas!" Ari cried.

Callie sat up, ignoring the pain that coursed through her body and saw Thomas, pale in complexion, clutching his arm. It had been knocked from place, purple in bruising and thrice the size that it should be.

"Thomas!" Louisa screamed as she reached them, dragging him into an embrace before turning to Callie, anger alive in her blue eyes. She slapped the brunette hard across the cheek. Callie recoiled before leaning forward, ready to fight, her arm raised to shield the next move. Henry pushed her back and Callie grunted.

"This is your fault!" Louisa shouted. "He sees you play with knives… he wants to do the same. He sees you climb trees… he wants to do the same. He could have died. Get out!"

Louisa went to strike again, but Callie caught her hand and glared at her.

"Mama!" Ari shouted, torn from her stupor. "Mama! Stop it! She saved him… Papa!"

Henry pulled Louisa back, "Take the boy inside."

He turned to the angry brunette before looking at his daughter.

"Papa?"

"Arabelle… the snow is gone."

"No!" Ari yelled, ignoring the flinch in her father's features. "She has saved both your childrens' lives… you cannot kick her…"

"I can and I will. This is my land, and this is my family!"

"She saved my life!" Ari voice was as loud as her father's and he moved closer to her.

"You will not speak to me like this…"

"I will!"

"Ari!" Callie spoke softly, surprising them both. She nodded at Henry, an understanding in her warm eyes. He smiled with relief.

"Take what you need, food, clothing… and…" he stepped closer. "Thank you… Thank you so much."

Callie looked at the weeping blonde and sighed. She whistled loudly and climbed Chimalli. She galloped him towards the culpable tree and pulled her knife free before turning back to the furious blonde. She circled the horse around her, watching the anger become replaced with sadness in the blue eyes. She nodded simply, before digging her heels into the horse.

"Yah!"

Chimalli ran towards the fence, leaping over it with ease, stopping only for another whistle.

"Calliope! Wait! Stop!"

Calliope turned and saw Ari running towards the fence, her long blonde tresses loose, her pale blue dress lifting green stains from the grass. She slid off the horse and went to the fence waiting for the smaller woman to reach it.

Ari's face was flushed, her breath short and her eyes filled with pleas.

"Calliope, please don't! They will change their minds! Please stay! Calliope, please!

Callie smiled warmly and placed a hand behind the blonde's neck, pulling her close so their foreheads touched.

"Please…" Ari whispered almost silently.

Callie pressed her lips softly against the smooth cheek and placed a light kiss there before pulling back. She took the wooden beads that hung around her neck and tucked them into the blonde's hand with a gentle squeeze. She went to mount the waiting horse, only to be pulled back by a hand on her arm. Lips met her own, pulling her into a soft kiss, gentle in its touch, loving in its embrace. She felt the hand on her arm pull her closer, as she fell into the kiss. She placed her fingers into the loose blonde tresses, pulling Ari closer as she kissed back. She could taste tears merge between their lips onto her tongue but could do nothing. She continued to caress her lips against the other woman's until she was without air. She pulled back and felt tears on her own cheeks. She touched them, learning that they were hers. She looked into the weeping blue eyes and lifted her fingers to her own lips before moving them to Ari's. Ari kissed them softly and closed her eyes as Callie mounted her horse.

"Yah!" Callie shouted without a look backwards.

**Chapter 4:**

Chimalli whined and nudged into Callie's shoulder. She looked up at him from her seat on the fallen tree, and stroked his head, pushing him gently away. She looked down to the land below and watched as the last of the summer sun flourished it with its rays. She could see the houses below, their surrounding land blooming with bright flowers. He pushed at her again and she sighed, standing up. She had returned south and saw that more towns had been built, churches where temples once laid, houses replacing what was open plains, ranches where stallions roamed free and it saddened her. She went west to find tribes united against perceived enemies, herself included. She went north to find civilisations expanding, and she could only return east. Two winters had passed since she had been to these parts, and she could not turn away. She was about to descend the hills, but her courage had escaped her.

She watched the darkness fall and looked up to the thousand stars that adorned the night sky. She turned to the horse who had taken to grazing and smiled. He was aging and she could see this in the toughness of his skin, and loss of light in his eyes. She stood and patted him down, kissing him softly before mounting him. His speed was no longer impressive, nor his leap, but he was still stronger than many a horse they countered. She clicked her tongue gently, allowing his to choose the gait and the direction. She chuckled softly as he picked the route to where a simple house stood. The night was cool, silent except for the crinkle of coloured leaves as they met others upon the ground. Summer was no more and winter was to come.

They had spent the previous few nights watching the silent house fade into darkness as its occupants slumbered. Callie wouldn't venture any closer than the edge of the woods, not wishing to be seen, but not wanting to be found. She could see the shadows in the distance, the bright moonlight marking them, and she held a breath, tightening her grip against the horse. She recognised them as militia and had learned of their habits with inviting themselves into peoples homes, taking what wasn't theirs before leaving a shaken family behind. She could see the small group of men turn towards the house.

"Yah!" she kicked into Chimalli's sides with her heels, without a second's worth of consideration.

She could see four men, and pulled her knife free. She threw it in their direction, and followed it as it veered through the air, without sound and imprinted itself into a tree's bark. It halted the men's movement as they turned to the sounds of hooves. Chimalli reared, knocking them backwards and Callie leaned forward pulling her knife free. She pulled the stallion up as three of the men approached her with rifles and the fourth withdrew his own knife. She threw the knife at his arm, and it sliced his arm before disappearing into the hedgerow behind them. His scream momentarily distracted the other three armed men and she knew this was her moment. She grabbed Chimalli's neck, swinging herself free from her seating, and kept her legs straight as she hit one of the distracted men with force knocking him to the dirt before falling herself. She rolled to her knees, pushing one foot forward, her fingers deep in the loose dirt of the ground.

"Bitch!" one of the men shouted as he ran towards her with his rifle, followed quickly by one of his companions.

She took handfuls of dirt and pelted them into the first man's face, ignoring his yells as she grabbed his weapon. She forced it back roughly, hitting him in the face hard, causing him to let go as he screamed clutching his nose. She jumped to her feet, using the unfamiliar weapon as a sword against the second man's rifle. She hissed at the gunshot he let sound as she wrested his weapon out of his hand. She placed one strong foot on the fallen gun and aimed the other at the surrounding men.

"You're going to regret this, bitch!" one of the men yelled as he pulled his fallen comrade to his knees. "We will be back, and we will make you wish you were dead."

Callie could see coldness in their eyes as they moved away. She whistled loudly and saw her horse return. She smiled as she patted down his side. She turned as she saw lights coming from the house. She pulled the horse into the dark shelter of the trees, her breathing paused as she peered through the branches. She could see the fair-headed figure on the porch and frowned as she recognised a rifle in the slender hands.

"Who's there?" Ari shouted out. Ari moved closer to the edge of the porch, her eyes struggling to adjust to the night sky.

"I'm not afraid to shoot," she called out, her voice failing to hide the fear she held.

Callie stepped back into the darkness as she saw the dog run towards her. She murmured to Chimalli, pleading for him to remain static.

"Toby!" Ari shouted.

The dog started barking excitedly as he reached Callie, who could only close her eyes as she waited for more footsteps to come.

"Toby!" Ari shouted again. "Come back!"

Callie opened her eyes, and saw the hound sitting before her. His tail shook with zeal, and his tongue hung from his mouth as he waited for her to respond to him. She glanced back at the porch and saw that Ari had not left the safety of the wooden decking. She knelt down at patted the thrilled dog on the head, before using her hand to push him gently towards the house.

"Go," she whispered.

She watched as the dog raced back to the house, and smiled as the blonde greeted him. Ari held the gun loosely in one hand as she used her other to pat the dog, before letting him indoors again. Callie stood up and heard the twig snap beneath her foot. She saw Ari turn quickly to the sound and waited, timing her breath with her heartbeat, wishing them both to slow. It must have been moments before Ari calmed her stance and looked away from the brunette's direction, but it could have easily been the full night. Callie sighed loudly as the lights dimmed indoors and led the stoic horse back into the clearing of the woods.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Callie used the woods as shelter, making them her new home as she had not the desire or the dare to abandon the small house after the attack. She would watch Ari sit and read on the porch from the security of a treetop. She would see the blonde helping her aging mother in the vegetable patch, or with the animals. She would smile as Ari played with her younger brother joined by an excited Toby. The days would bring joy to the small family, seemingly smaller by the absence of Henry. The nights would bring silence to the household, accompanied by the fear and tension of the surrounding land. Yet, it was daybreak that Callie awaited. She had not known the blonde to wear trousers, nor had she known her to ride astride a horse, nor had she known her to shout a loud command and gallop through the woods towards the hilltop. She had not known until the first daybreak of silently guarding the house, and she yearned to follow but could not. She did not dare, so would wait for her to return.

When Ari came back, her blue eyes were hardened, her stance proud, her smile faint as she sneaked back inside before the remaining household awakened. It had been only days since Callie had opted to act as a sentry post, but new habits formed. She would wait until silence fell upon the house before leading Chimalli through the prints left behind, watching as his hooves filled the marks that were once the mares. She would sit on the fallen tree and watch the day come into its full glory before returning to the woods to guard once more. She desperately wished to be closer, to hear the lilt of Ari's voice, to see the softness of her eyes, to feel the comfort of another but solitude was her friend.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Callie sat astride Chimalli, her eyes not daring to move as he tilted his head. The rain was heavy, each drop beating her, drenching her thin clothing, soaking her long locks before rippling down the span of her back, shoulders, yet she did not move. She could see the boy running from the entry of the gardens to the doorway, holding the gleaming blade above his head.

"Ari!" He yelled, not caring about the mud staining his clothing as he raced through the gardens.

Callie watched as the blonde ran onto the porch oblivious to the raindrops clinging to her beige dress, weighing its material to her body. The fair-headed woman pushed back her dripping tresses as her younger brother reached her. He gave her the knife, which Ari took before dropping it to the wooden decking, closing her eyes as it sounded a heavy thud. She looked around, her blue eyes desperately searching through the woodlands, but blinded by the heavy downpour. She pushed Thomas indoors, her instructions unheard over the volleying of drops. She waited for the boy to slip indoors before moving to the railing.

Callie pushed Chimalli forward a step without intention, his hooves silenced by the sodden ground. She watched through the sheets of water as the blonde pushed against the railing, searching once more through the woods. She turned and picked up the small weapon. She held the material hilt in one hand, using the fingertips of her other to trace over the wooden beads that were embedded into the cloth, before running them over the sharpened blade. She looked back up into the greyness that the day had become, the rain mixing with her tears before turning to go back inside.

Callie sighed as she closed her eyes, letting her strong hands rub Chimalli's mane. She had little time to react as Chimalli moved quickly beneath her. She heard the whistling through the torrents of rainfall and the cry of the wind, and knew that Chimalli was running to its source. She clutched onto his neck as he jumped the fence, and could see the blonde had left the porch, and was running towards them. She pulled the horse to a halt, and watched Ari continue to run. She slid down, and stepped away from the animal towards the smaller woman.

Ari stopped mere steps away and could only stare at the brunette, her eyes refusing to look anywhere else. Callie stepped closer, seeing a melee of emotions dance across the flawless features of the woman before her. She could see the outline of a slim figure beneath the wet beige dress, her skin paling under the grey skies, her breathing hastening the rise of her exposed chest, and wooden beads adorning her slim neck. Callie stepped closer once more, allowing herself to be studied. The seasons had seen her dark hair lengthen, her brown eyes soften, her clothes thin and tattered, and her figure honouring the curves and tones of her ancestors.

"I told you that you would regret teaching me to whistle," Ari whispered, the smile in her voice barely heard through the heavy rainfall.

Callie took another step, opening her mouth but words failed. She reached down and took the knife from Ari and replaced it in its sheath before looking into the blue eyes.

"Ari," she mouthed, her voice hoarse as a consequence from rarely speaking.

She felt the smaller body in her arms, clutching to her tightly. Callie closed her eyes as she felt Ari bury her face into her neck. She couldn't but wrap her arms around her, tightening their embrace as she reminded herself of the scent that was Ari.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Callie refused to enter the house, to sleep indoors, to eat with the family, to disturb them again. She had stood in the rain with the smaller woman until the drops were no more, and she could feel shivers course through their bodies. She pushed Ari towards the house, ignoring her protests. Ari stood in the doorway and looked at her, realising that the brunette would not follow.

Ari took the taller woman's hand in her own, lifting it to her lips kissing it softly before entwining their fingers.

"I knew you'd come back," she whispered as touched the wooden beads around her neck with her free hand. "I knew you would… please stay."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"He got sick," Thomas stated when he saw Callie standing at the stone grave. Callie turned to him, noticing that he was still a boy; his voice was a boy's, his body a boy's yet his eyes were of a man. She looked back at the stone and bowed her head.

"They come and take our food, our horses… they leave us nothing. And when we bought guns into the house, they beat Papa down and took them too… Papa got sick, and now…"

She saw tears escaping from the hazel eyes of the young boy, and moved closer to him. He was older than his nine years, his love for the fictional world of Jonathan Swift replaced by his need for protection in reality.

She touched his arm, pulling him away from the resting place of his father and into the woods.

"Callie? Where are we going?"

She ignored him, as she collected twigs from under the blanket of golden leaves in the woods and passed them to him. She found an opening amongst the trees and sat on the bed of leaves, smiling as Thomas did the same. She took her knife, and sharpened each twig's tip, before splitting the opposite end. She glanced up and saw curious eyes watching her. She stood as she whistled for Chimalli and placing herself between animal and boy, she rubbed his nose, whispering quietly into his ear before cutting strands free from his tail.

Thomas watched as she tied the strands into strong, thin braids before tightening that to a longer twig. She flexed it and smiled at its strength before placing a sharpened twig with in it. She raised it, lining it with her shoulder, running her finger tips along the bumps of the slim twig before reaching the coarse hair.

"What are you doing?" Thomas whispered. Callie looked at him, and relaxed her pose as she motioned for his to stay silent. They waited as the sun danced across the sky, dimming its light. She never relaxed the bow and he never spoke, until a single sound echoed through the trees.

She pulled the string back, balancing the edge of the twig on her finger and closed one eye. She took a breath in as she waited for a target to come into sight. As she released, she released her breath and could hear Thomas doing the same. The arrow glided through the air, slicing through the air with ease and purpose before piercing the hide of a young deer.

"Oh My God! Callie!" Thomas ran through the woods, reaching the maimed animal, quickly followed by the brunette. She took her knife and caught the animal's head, slicing its throat with a single motion. She looked up at the boy who was watching her with awe.

"Can you show me?" Thomas asked as he helped her lift the animal. He struggled under its weight, but showed no signs of giving in. "Can you teach me?"

His pleas, his excitement, his joy, his chatter never ceased as they carried the animal through the woods back towards the house.

"Mama!" he yelled. "Ari!"

The two women dashed from the house, fear alive in their eyes replaced quickly by confusion.

"Callie caught him… she used a bow and arrow, but she made it, and she cut Chimalli's tail, and she shot him… and all she used was wood… and she'll teach me, won't you Callie?"

Callie could see a grin form on the younger of the two women's faces, adorning her cheeks with dimples. Her blue eyes excited as she listened to her younger brother retell their afternoon adventures.

"Won't you Callie?"

Callie blushed when Ari looked at her, and ducked her head before looking over at the small boy and then his mother. Louisa stepped closer to them and took the bow from Callie's shoulder, aware of the brunette's discomfort at the contact. She plucked the string and smiled before looking into the brunette's dark eyes.

"Better than a gun, I suppose."

She passed the bow back to Callie and smiled widely, "Venison for dinner then. Thomas, go and get the salt… Ari, we need some wood for the fire… Callie? Callie… please eat with us."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You made him a boy again," Ari announced as she sat down next to the brunette on the porch. She took the bow from Callie's hand and plucked its string gently. "Not since Papa passed, have I seen him like that… the child he is supposed to be…"

Ari rested her head on the brunette's shoulder and whispered, "I wish you were a man, then maybe I could understand why I dream of you, feel for you… but you aren't, so I don't … I just know."

Callie chuckled as Ari tried to release an arrow from the bow with little success. She pushed herself back on the deck, and slid in behind the blonde, pulling the smaller woman's back against her front. She could feel the other woman's warmth through the cotton of her own clothing, and moved in closer, adhering themselves almost. She lifted the bow and placed the smaller woman's slender right hand on the wood, covering it with her own. With her free hand, she placed the arrow between wood and string. She smiled as she saw Ari's left hand entwine with her own, and could feel the wood of the arrow balance on both their fingers.

They were bathed in the light of the indoor candles seeping through the glass panes and before them there was only darkness. Callie's lips were touching the slender neck, her breath dancing against the skin. She could hear Ari's breath hasten, and could feel the rapid heartbeat beneath her own lips. She lifted her lips to the blonde's ear, and breathed in slowly, repeating until Ari followed suited. She tightened her grip over Ari's hand on the bow and could feel the smaller woman do the same. She pushed into her back as she pulled back the string. She rested her lips against Ari's earlobe, her breath waiting to be released, as her fingers entwined between smaller fingers and string.

"Calliope," Ari's exhaled and Callie felt them both release the string, neither caring where the arrow landed as their lips searched for each others. Their hands still held the bow as their lips melded together, softly touching. Callie sought entry with her tongue, and thirst overwhelmed her into dropping the bow and entangling her fingers in the loose blonde locks, pulling them deeper into the kiss.

"Calliope," Ari whispered, pulling her head back. She pulled the taller woman's hands away from her hair, and held them in her hands, before dropping them. "I can't… I…"

She stood free from the brunette, and looked down at the brunette, "I can't… Oh God!"

She bent low, grabbing the dark tresses in clenched fists and pulled her close, kissing her hard, letting her tongue taste, savour. She felt strong hands around her waist, pulling her against the strong body. She felt breasts against her midriff, and could feel the rapid heartbeat vibrate alongside her own. She felt Callie's tongue dance with her own, and fingers kneading into her lower back.

"Ari?"

The two women jumped apart as Louisa stepped outside. Louisa studied them and saw the flushed cheeks on her daughter.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yes Mama… Calliope was just teaching me how to use a bow… harder than it seems."

**Chapter Five:**

Callie stood outside the church, feeling no welcome from the building but knowing that the family she had come to protect were inside. She studied the building, simple in size, its walls wooden, painted white and its roof crowned with a simple cross. These buildings though strange to her were becoming ordinary sights. She had passed many on her travels, all of which had the cross upon their steeples. She had stood within the trees, avoiding the many visitors, not wishing to be seen.

She smiled when Ari appeared, an involuntary action but one she had ceased to fight. She watched as the fair-headed woman shook hands with the pastor, chatting briefly to him, her expressions animated as she spoke. She then turned and Callie knew she had been spotted and could only smile wider as a dimpled grin came in her direction.

She mounted the stallion, waiting to follow the wagon back to the homestead. She never understood the practise of the church but had become accustomed to witnessing the family pray before meals, before sleep, and though she could not fathom it, she had become soothed by the hushed tones used for prayer.

She followed the wagon hearing Ari chatter with her mother as Thomas guided the wagon. She did not care about what they were discussing just the sound of the blonde's voice.

She climbed down and watched Thomas run to fetch the bow and arrow, for another lesson even though he no longer required them. He shot his own buck the previous afternoon, and as they ran to fetch him, they found him deceased at the single shot. His blood pooled on the pure white blanket of snow, reminding Callie of many a time when red merges with white. She turned away, blocking the sounds of excitement from the young land, as she paled, her heart beating rapidly before she fell to her knees.

"Callie," the concern was barely heard as she closed her eyes, groaning at the pain her chest dealt. She gasped for air, feeling like she was drowning and running at once. She closed her eyes again, unaware that she was being shaken by a frightened boy. She felt as if time was coming to its inevitable stop in that moment, her heart slowing, her breathing fading before gasping once more. The pain was gone and she could breathe once more. She looked up at the red hazel eyes and sat up, her head light, her movement erratic before grabbing the boys hand and smiling.

She rested his small hand over her heart and smiled once more, coaxing the boy to understand that the spell was just that a spell.

She was shaken from her memory as Thomas pulled at her arm.

"Callie, are we going hunting?"

Callie looked at his eager face, before seeing Ari come to them.

"Thomas, not on a Sunday… we've been through this…"

"But…"

"Thomas, I won't say it again… now go help Mama!"

The two women watched as the boy walked away, his feet stomping through the snow, anger filled each step.

"You're avoiding me Calliope… is it the kiss?" Ari whispered as she stepped towards the brunette, standing a mere breath apart.

Callie shook her head, stepping away, resisting the desire she felt. She went to whistle but felt a hand clasp over her mouth.

"Don't you dare! You can't keep running away. All you do is run away and I don't know why… we never need to touch like that again… but it is winter, it is cold, fresh snow will come and I am not having you lie in those woods another nightfall… do you hear me?"

Callie stunned at the forcibility of the movement, and even more stunned by her lack of reaction. She looked into the woods and could feel the wind change, its breath filled with ice, its presence unwelcome.

She stepped inside the house for the first time since she had been asked to leave, and it appeared the same yet barer; their treasures not as plentiful, their fire not as warm, their home not as welcoming. Louisa watched her, the wariness that once filled her blue eyes replaced with relief. She smiled as she saw a familiar book rest next to the fireplace, its pages well read. She knew she was being watched but paid no heed as she continued to explore. She saw a familiar piece on the mantel and picked it up, running her fingers over the wood.

"We kept it," Ari spoke softly as she glanced at the simple wood carving of her home. "It was all we had left of you…"

Callie turned to a chair that remained empty since the passing of the master of the house and bowed slightly. She glanced out the window, the snow had picked up pace, everything appearing white.

"Chimalli?" she whispered pushing past the blonde as she went out the kitchen door. She whistled loudly and watched the black battle against the white. The storm was heavier than the last they had experienced, the horse older. She knew he could not wait nor could she leave. She whispered softly in his ear as she led him to the stable. The stalls remained empty except for the single mare. She led him into a stall, ignoring his protestings snorts, his stamps as she turned him and closed the gate. She spoke in a hushed voice, catching his face between two strong hands, pleading with him.

"Just til the storm passes," a gentle voice spoke from behind her. She didn't need to turn to know the blonde had followed her, and exhaled slightly as a pale had joined her own in pacifying the animal. She turned to see Ari before her, her cheeks were slightly flushed, her locks loosened from its ties, her dress scuffed at it hems. It had darkened quickly. She could see the lights from the oil lamps inside the house and nothing beyond it, yet she could hear more. She could hear the snorts from the uneasy horses, the quickened pace breath from the smaller woman, the footsteps from the house, the heavy thud from the snow fall and single snap of a twig from the forest.

She released the latch of the stall, before quickly ushering the blonde into the warmth of the house. She could smell the food cooking, vegetable stewing in a broth, deer meat waiting to be served, and it brought a sense of unfamiliar comfort.

She could hear the conversations around her as she ate, learning again how to use cutlery with more ease on this occasion. She was momentarily distracted by laughter at Thomas's latest impersonation. She had known that the boy would impersonate everyone he had come in contact with, people she had no knowledge of yet but could not find anything but amusement in his mimics.

"Thomas, you may be punished… but your pastor is perfect," Ari stated as she giggled once more. She caught brown eyes watching her, and her skin flushed slightly. "Calliope, you should hear him read now… he does the voices…"

Callie glanced from sister to brother and did nothing but shrug. Thomas imitated the shrug and Ari smiled widely, before laughing again. Callie nudged the boy only to be nudged back. She couldn't help chuckle.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I wish you would stop leaving," Ari scolded with a smile, when Callie returned evenings later. "I… Callie?"

Callie's footsteps were slow in movement as she saw what she had been dreading, what she had been hunting for that very day. She knew her actions of earlier months would return to haunt her, yet she had hoped against hope that it would not be the case.

She pushed Ari back through the door and shut the door quickly. She saw the rifle and the flimsy bow and arrow.

"Thomas?" she whispered.

"Parlour," Ari answered. "So is Mama… Calliope, you're scaring me."

"Wakey! Wakey!"

Ari gasped at the jeers beyond the front door, her hand reaching her lips. She reached for the rifle she knew rested against the door.

"Ari?" Thomas called out, his voice laced with fear.

"It's okay, Thomas… go with Mama to the bedroom… go on!"

She smiled, her dimples alive once more as she tried to reassure her frightened mother and brother.

"Please Thomas," she pleaded.

She could feel the door rattle behind her back and felt Callie pull her away.

"Open up now… soldiers need a feeding and shelter…"

"Please leave," Louisa shouted from above them.

"Now, now… how is that anyway to treat the protectors of the land…"

"You don't protect, you terrorise!" Louisa's voice was fearful yet forceful.

The men jeered before one smashed the glass window with the butt of his rifle.

Ari stepped back, her hands gripping the rifle as they pushed their way through the door. Callie stepped through the pantry door not wishing to be seen as she came to a decision.

"Hey there!" the obvious leader greeted, his smile missing teeth, his ragged skin weather worn, his long hair once sandy now grimed. "How about some food?"

There were three men, tall, thin and ragged in appearance. Two of them had instantly ignored the family they had disturbed to seek warmth by the fire. The other, his hands loosely on his rifles as he glanced around the house, seeking out its inhabitants satisfied at the low number.

"Boy!" The leader yelled, grabbing Thomas by the collar of his shirt and pulling him forward. The other men pushed the protesting women back as they heard the boy cry out.

The man sat on the chair and stood the boy in front of him, "So you the man of the house then?"

Thomas swallowed his tears, refusing to show fear as he nodded.

"And this your family?"

He nodded again. The man laughed loudly and slammed his open palm on the table, roughly pushing the boy back. He nodded to his companions as they approached the women. The bigger of the two grabbed the gun that Ari was holding with one large hand while his other hand gripped her face roughly. Callie flinched as she peered through the crack of the ajar door, her hand tightly wrapped around the hilt of her knife.

"Pretty," the man spat as he spoke and Ari could only close her eyes as he smelt her hair. "So pretty."

"Jackie! Leave her be… am hungry," a third man ordered as he returned to the table, planting his boot-covered feet on its top. "Are we eating?"

Ari watched the bigger man move away from her, her rifle no longer in her hands. She saw fear in her mother's eyes and she smiled weakly.

"And you will leave after we feed you," Ari asked the leader who only chuckled.

"There's a storm outside, don't you know."

"You can sleep in the stables if you so wish," Louisa offered.

"Do we look like pigs to you," another voice joined in the conversation. "Now feed us…"

The bang of his fist against the wooden table was enough to urge the women into movement, and Thomas into stillness. Ari caught the brown eyes watching through the minute crack and swallowed the tears in her eyes.

Callie could see the men eating, warming their bodies by the flames of the fires, tossing through the family's property.

"Got any horses?" the leader asked.

"Just the one but I beg you don't take her," Ari answered, her voice no longer hers.

He grabbed her arm and pulled her to him, the movement knocking the crockery to the floor with echoed crashes. He pressed her against the table, his face close to her as he pushed her back, the stench of his breath tainting the air she struggled to breathe.

"Don't lie to me girl!" he snarled, knowing his men had grabbed the older woman and the boy. "I don't take to liars so good. I saw the stallion ride in."

Callie slipped the pantry door open, her footprints silence against the wooden floor. She was behind the action, she was behind the large man that held Thomas painfully by the shoulder, behind a thin man holding Louisa against the wall. She was behind the man that had tightened his thumbs around a pale neck, pressing the smaller woman against the wooden table, and she knew she was staying behind no more.

She grabbed the bigger man, stabbed her knife into his neck with one swift movement, and moved quickly to the next man, knowing the fall of the first would alert her presence. She wrapped her fingers around his stained neck, tightening her grip on her victim's neck as she pointed her now bloodied knife to the remaining standing men.

"Well, well, looky here!" The leader laughed, releasing his grip on Ari. "A half-breed… and not just any half-breed, but the half-breed that stole our guns, and gave you that pretty scar Sammy…"

Sammy snarled as he recognised the brunette, his hands bloodied from the wound to his neck.

Callie continued to tighten her fingers into the throbbing neck of the man she held captive, knowing that he would cease consciousness. She studied the leader, and tightened her grip before releasing the man to the floor. She threw her knife at the leader, hitting him squarely in the shoulder.

The leader clicked his tongue, chuckling, "Did you know I got shot by some reds a while back, or some greys… I can't to be honest, remember. I may have been drinking… but they shot me here." He pointed to where the knife was imprinted, before pulling it out without a mere wince. "And now I feel nothing…"

Ari raised the jug that sat on the table and hit him over the head with it, wincing as the shards clattered to the ground. He yelled before turning and slapping the small woman hard across the face, relishing in the sight of blood that had seeped from the cut he made.

Ari screamed as the leader pushed her back on the table, holding Callie's knife to her neck.

Callie let out a guttural cry as she ran towards them. She grabbed him and pulled him off the limp blonde, pushing him through the door into the snow. She cried as she pummelled her fists into his face, straddling him as she beat him. Chimalli ran towards them, his protests loud through the night, his hooves thundering against the frozen ground as he stamped them close to his mistress's attacker. His angry snorts intensified by the cold, his eyes flashing against the dim lights of the house, his mane unruly as he tossed his head. He reared once more, his form no longer of grace but fierce.

"Chimalli! Callie! Stop!" Ari cried out as she ran to the porch. "You're killing him."

Callie heard the screams but could not stop raining blows. She grabbed her knife from his loose fingers. She felts strong hands on her shoulder pulling her back. She turned to the blonde, and saw sincerity in the blue eyes. She looked down at the unconscious man and saw red blood dotted through the white snow. She looked up at the porch where Louisa and Thomas waited before looking back at the man she had almost killed. She exhaled loudly before running, ignoring the pleas from Ari.

"You take your friend and you leave, hear me!" Louisa yelled as she pushed the two wounded me outside. "And don't dare set foot on my property again…"

Callie heard nothing else as she ran from the house.

She reached the stalls, and saw Chimalli restless in his movements, noisy in his complaints and went to release him. She felt a hand on her shoulder, and spun round, pushing them against the wall, raising her knife to the throat of the arrival. She saw blue eyes darken and swallowed a cry, before slamming her lips against the smaller woman's. The kiss was rough, there was no softness, no teasing caress, just assault of lips and tongue, as Callie's grip tightened on the smaller woman's shoulders.

Callie dipped her tongue, taking Ari's hostage as she pulled at the material of the dress at the shoulder. She could hear Ari groan under her assault, but did not slow. Her fingers pulled at the material, tugging it, ripping it as she kissed the smaller woman deeply. Her knife dropped to the floor as her fingertips touched exposed skin..

Ari moaned into the kiss, grabbing the taller woman's head, entangling her fingers in the untamed tresses. She moaned as she felt the kiss halt, her breathing rapid as she felt rough, coarse kisses leave her lips, travel her jaw-line and onto her neck. She couldn't help but sob as she pulled the other woman's hair, when teeth sank into her neck.

Callie bit hard, claiming the fair-headed woman as her own, before licking the wound with a gentle tongue. She ripped the dress further down as she tasted the skin of shoulders and chest, feeling it ripple beneath her touch.

Ari pulled at the cotton shirt, not caring anymore about manners, as she tore it over Callie's head, their touches halted for not even a second as lips returned to her neck. Her fingertips dug into the exposed skin of the caramel back, feeling smoothness and flaws at once. She traced over the scars with the palm of one hand as she used the other to pull Callie's face back to her own. She kissed her hard, their teeth crashing into each others, the sounds muffled by tongues. She felt her back hit against the wall, and allowed herself be hoisted up by strong arms, wrapping her legs around the other woman's waist.

Callie kissed every inch of skin she find, growling at frustrations clothing offered. She dropped her grip of the woman, holding Ari against the wall with one hand as she pulled at the tight corset. She could see the smaller woman's chest heaving under the restricting material, its skin flushed with arousal. She found no way of loosening it, and her patience did not allow her more time to try. She grabbed her knife from the ground, and placed it between the waiting breasts, hearing the gasp from the other woman. She used the knife to cut through the offending material, and watched it fall to the ground. The full breasts exposed to the cold air, and Callie could only take them in her own hands.

Ari closed her eyes as she felt hot lips against her bosom, cold air against her back and hands on her buttocks. She pushed Callie back, stepping out of the rest of her dress, before pulling at the brunette's trousers.

Callie grabbed the smaller woman, pulled her close as she felt the last of her own clothing fall from her body. Her hands could not stop roaming, her lips could not stop tasting. She felt a thigh between her own legs and groaned loudly as she pushed Ari into the opposite wall. Her hand found warmth, and took it. She plunged her fingers deeply inside, eliciting a groan from the parted lips. She felt nails dig into her back, a single heel against the back of her thigh as she penetrated deeper.

Ari rocked against the fingers, pleasure and pain united as one as she closed her eyes. Part of her wanted for it to stop, the larger part of her wanted it never to end. She pushed against the fingers, pulling Callie's lips back to her own, kissing her deeply. She groaned as the brunette released her hold of her.

Callie fell to her knees, urged by the aroma that was Ari. Her strong hands pulled the smaller woman closer, as she drank in the scent, the taste. Ari's eyes fluttered shut as a new kind of ecstasy coursed through her trembling limbs. Her fingernails marked the shoulders beneath her touch, her knees buckled, her voice gone as she bit down on her lip. Her sight darkened then lightened.

Callie could not stop drinking and it was only a tug of her wild locks that stopped her. She looked up and saw hazed blue eyes watching her. She lifted her hand to the reddened face as Ari bent to meet her.

Their lips reunited, gently, softly, lovingly as Ari dropped to her knees and pushed Callie onto her back. Ari's fingertips softened in their new journey, her eyes following them as they touched each crevice, each curve, each scar, before meeting the dark eyes watching her. She shivered at the sudden gush of cold air through the stable doors, and Callie rolled to grab a horse's blanket. Ari knelt between the brunette's bare legs and pushed the blanket away.

""I'm not cold," Ari whispered, her tremble increasing. "I'm scared…"

Callie could not breathe as she felt a slender hand touch her own and pull it to the small body. She used her other hand to pull the blonde closer, grabbing her by the slender waist. She raised her wandering fingertips, tracing the partly opened lips of the smaller woman, feeling the hastened warm breath. She inhaled the warmth as she replaced fingertips with lips, kissing with gentle ease, tasting the smaller woman with her tongue. She could feel smaller hands on her back, pulling her into a different world. She deepened the kiss, her fingers entangled in long, curled tresses, her legs entwining themselves around the kneeling blonde.

Ari moaned softly as she savoured the other woman's penetrative kiss, her hands desperately wanting to touch the taller woman. Her fingers became hands as they found full breasts. She ripped her mouth from the brunette's, gasping for air as her heartbeat echoed loudly in her throat. She felt lips against the throbs, silencing them with open kisses, smothering them with slow licks.

"I love you… I believe I always have," she whispered into the brunette's ear.

Callie pulled back, her hands no longer exploring as they gently cupped the smaller woman's face. She could see through the darkness joy and she relished it. She smiled softly as she kissed her once again, softly with no pressure. She wrapped one strong hand behind the smaller woman's neck, deepening the kiss as her other hand skimmed her back, her knuckles grazing the exposed skin.

She pulled back as soon as the sound came. It was loud in the silence of the night, yet almost swallowed by their kisses.

"Cal…" Ari was silenced by a strong hand against her lips. Callie could hear nothing but the snow continuing its thick blanketing. Ari pushed the hand away, kissing its palm softly. "It was just Mama and Thomas… they're gone. I promise… they're gone."

Callie pulled the blanket over the shivering, nude woman that sat on the cold floor of the stables and smiled gently. The mare neighed softly and Ari could do nothing but chuckle.

"Maybe we should go somewhere warmer…"

**Chapter Six:**

"Don't go… not yet," Ari pleaded as she tugged Callie back into the bed. Callie stood next to the bed and looked down at the fair-headed woman, and smiled widely. She bent down to kiss her softly, letting her lips rest for a moment longer before pulling back. She pulled her clothing on, and kissed her once more before leaving the bedroom. Her steps were silent, her shadow almost absent, her movement quick as she left the house.

She inhaled the night air, crisp from snow, cold from winter but fresh. She looked up and saw the blue eyes watching her from the window, as she had done every night this past month. She grinned as she placed her fingers in her mouth and whistled, hearing the hooves of her loyal horse.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Will you leave when winter is gone?" Thomas asked, swinging on the doorframe of the stables, as he watched Callie groom the mare.

Callie looked up at him, and saw sadness in his hazel eyes.

"Ari will miss you," he stated as he stepped inside, reaching his hand out to stroke the mare. He had never been confident around horses, but the man that he was to become refused to show fear. Callie looked out the open doorway and could see the blonde walking through the side door into the house, her hands carrying buckets of vegetables, her dress stained with dirt from the garden, strands of hair loose from her bun, smudges of dirt on her cheeks and she couldn't help but grin.

"You will miss her too," Thomas said without turning to face her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Callie could see anger in the blue eyes watching her gallop over the fence. She reached the blonde and could see Ari reach out to stroke Chimalli. Her pale skin had little shine, her eyes tired, her posture exhausted. Callie slid down and went to touch the smaller woman who only slapped her hand away.

Callie felt panic rise through her as she searched for the rest of the small family.

"They're inside… we've seen no excitement, don't worry… but you weren't worried when you crept away like a mouse in the middle of the night," Ari snapped as she stopped her affection of the horse.

Callie turned to the rage she heard and frowned. She had been gone for several nights, it was what her body needed, especially since Spring broke through. She reached for the smaller woman again but Ari only stepped back, shaking her head furiously.

"Why won't you stay? Am I just a plaything? Don't you care for me at all? We give you a roof, food, a bed and yet you still wish to live like a native animal!"

Callie flinched at the anger and called her horse back.

"Oh yes, run away again! Damn you!" the blonde screamed. Callie pulled her close roughly, ignoring the imprints her fingers would leave on the smaller woman's arm.

Ari could see rage and hurt in the darkening eyes and bowed her head slightly.

"Why can't you just be one of us?"

Callie sighed, loosening her grip and kissed her softly on the forehead before embracing her tightly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The kiss was searing, her back against the door, her shirt ripped over her head. She felt her head thud against the wood but did not care as lips took her own, caressing them. She pulled the smaller woman closer, deepening the kiss, desperate to quench a thirst. She reached for skin but felt flimsy cotton and could only moan. She pulled away from the kiss and pushed the blonde back, watching as the nightgown dropped to the floor.

"I am so sorry," Ari murmured, the palms of her hands resting on clothed hips. "I am so sorry… I just hate this."

Callie reached behind Ari's neck and pulled her in for a soft kiss. She felt her trousers loosen and she willingly stepped out of them. She pushed the smaller woman onto the bed, feeling the softness of the feathered mattress between her knees, and the softness of the smooth skin beneath her hands. She smiled as Ari rolled her over, kissing her neck gently, before licking it, tasting it.

Ari's fingers teased full breasts, her tongue warmed the cool skin, her body rocking against her lover. What started as impatience and desperation had slowed into tenderness and love, as she let her lips touch, mark and taste every inch of the body beneath her. She smiled at each tremble, each ripple, each slight murmur of pleasure as she continued to move further down.

Callie's hands lay above her head, her fists clenched, her eyes wide. She could feel the tickle of loose strands of hair against her bare skin, the comfort fingers brought, and the heat lips provided. She closed her eyes as she felt the smaller woman drink her, take her, complete her, and could feel blissful tremors ride through her body.

Ari could not quench her thirst as she pulled the brunette closer by the hips. She drank, ignoring the tremors in the skin, the shivers in the body, the quivers in the voice. She wanted more, and pushed deep inside with her fingers, taking her lover completely.

Callie bucked her hips, and covered her mouth with her hand, biting it as she fell into bliss. Her other hand entangled in blonde locks, wanting to kiss her, touch her, feel her, but unable to garner the strength.

Ari lay her head on the inside of the brunette's thigh, feeling the hastened pulse throb, and hearing the rapid breathing follow the low moan. It may be dark, but she knew that the caramel skin had blushed. She smiled as she moved the hand from her head to her lips, kissing it softly.

Callie looked down and saw blue eyes looking up at her, lust replaced with love. She smiled softly, beckoning the smaller woman to meet her lips. The kiss was soft, almost absent as she fell into slumber.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Callie had spent most nights with the blonde, many a time without the knowledge of either Louise or Thomas, but she would always be gone before the darkness had. Winter was no more, its snow gone replaced with lush green grass, sheltered trees and graced with beds of flowers. She felt Chimalli nudge her shoulder before running off into the woods again.

"I thought I'd find you here," Ari shouted as she pulled her mare to a halt. Callie looked over at her and watched her dismount with ease. She saw Chimalli venture towards the chestnut animal, nuzzling it before running away. The mare pulled on the reins that Ari held, wanting to follow. Callie stood up and removed the bridle with simple movements. She watched the mare chase the stallion, before looking over at the stunned blonde, still holding the reins.

"You just lost my horse!"

Callie returned to her seat on the felled tree and looked down onto the lands below. The first sheets of snowflakes had begun their descent, yet she hadn't felt the full force of their iciness yet.

"Calliope! You just lost my horse!"

Callie looked at her and grinned as she could hear Ari call the horse by name.

"She won't come back! She doesn't have a whistle! Callie… we don't have any other horses! They took our other horses!"

She was silenced by a finger to her lips, and heard Callie softly whistle. She didn't see but hear the sounds of hooves running to them, and knew that both horses were there. Her eyes were not able to leave the deep, brown eyes. She took a deep breath and nodded at the brunette, dropping the reins to the grounds. She sat next to the taller woman, an inch resting between them.

"I come here every morning, ever since you showed me … why won't you stay?"

Callie said nothing as she picked up the newest carving that she was completing. It was a smaller piece of wood, circular in shape and no larger than the palm of her hand.

"Is it this? What we do? I can stop… I miss you Calliope. I miss you so much. I only feel safe when you are near… is that madness? I am not afraid to shoot a gun. I am not afraid to take a life if that is what is necessary… but I don't feel safe. You make me…" She was momentarily distracted by Callie's activities. "Is that me?"

Ari took the simple carving from Callie's hand and smiled widely, letting her dimples dance upon her cheeks. She traced her fingertips over the carved features that mirrored her own. Her eyes shone as she looked back at the brunette.

"You make me beautiful," she whispered, returning the disc.

Callie pocketed the disc, before turning to the sounds of hooves. She stood up, feeling a new sense of life come over her. She looked down to the blue eyes watching her, and pulled her up. She kissed her softly, her fingers gently stroking her cheeks. Ari looked up at her, a wide grin adorning her face.

"Take me with you," she whispered. "If only for a day and a night… show me your world."

Callie looked beyond the smaller woman, in the direction of the homestead and Ari sighed.

"I know, I know…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Callie felt as if she knew every leaf, every pebble, every drop of water in this plot of land, and it frustrated her. She returned to the homestead every evening, responsibility driving her to do so, but she spent every hour of light away.

She could see hurt in the blonde's eyes, every time she left her embrace, the anger that crossed her features as days became longer and nights shorter.

"Do you wish me to stop loving you?"

Callie turned to her from the window, holding the gaze with the smaller woman, before climbing out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Uncle is here," Ari stated as she greeted the horse and rider. Callie looked down at her, a question on her face. "He is here with his two sons… he is my papa's brother. Mama wants to move closer to them, and he said they have a house ready, smaller than this one but big enough for three. We leave at daybreak… heading north and towards the sea… you are free of us."

Callie frowned as she watched her walk away. She jumped of the horse and ran to her, pulling her back by the arm. Ari's tears flowed freely as she felt a warm hand against her cheek, and lips against her forehead.

"Will you come?" Ari whispered, knowing the answer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Callie watched from with in the trees and saw the mare pull the loaded wagon away from the house, its passengers a mixture of hesitation, fear and excitement. The wagon was followed by three horses ridden by men, assumed to be the relatives. The older man was similar in form to his brothers, and his two sons like him. As they rode through the open plains, she rode alongside them in the woods, her eyes always on the fair-headed woman.

She caught sight of blue eyes and saw a dimpled smile spread across the small woman's face. Callie pulled Chimalli to a halt, her tears threatening to fall as she saw panic set in Ari's features. She shook her head as she saw the wagon leave her sight.

"Ari!" she heard Louisa shout.

"Arabelle!" a man's voice bellowed through the air.

Callie could see nothing but open plains, and dots of houses, but she could hear the name she whispered in the black of the night being yelled across the winds. She waited, her nerves tense until she saw her, Ari running over the fields towards her. Then she heard the whistle, and felt Chimalli run towards her. She saw horses following the smaller woman, her name being shouted continuously.

"Show me your world," Ari pleaded as the horse reached her. "Show me your world…"

Callie saw the horses nearing them and circled the horse around the smaller woman, her mind struggling with the request and its implication. She nodded and waited for Ari to pull herself up, seated before her.

"Yah!" she shouted as she kicked Chimalli into full speed.

"Arabelle!" the man shouted, his voice lost over distance.

She pinned the smaller woman between her and Chimalli's head, holding her tightly with one strong arm, her other hand resting on the horse's neck, her knees holding them in place. She could feel the blonde tresses whip against her cheeks and a smaller arm cover her own, holding her close.

They rode for a day, escaping the hills, fields and woods that was New England and approached the high peaks of the Appalachian Mountains. The mountains were green with strong firs, crowned with clouds. Chimalli led them up the slope, reaching the first of many of its streams before stopping. Callie slid down and helped Ari free. She went to the stream, drinking its cool water and watched as Ari did the same.

Nightfall came without warning, and Callie's small fire provided light. She looked over at the blonde who was staring up at the stars.

"I've never seen so many before…"

She smiled as she pulled the smaller woman close, covering them with a blanket, kissing her lightly on the head. The pain was quick, jolting her from the comfort she was in. She rolled to her side, screaming as the pain pierced through her chest, her stomach. She gasped for breath, ignoring the panicked cries from the blonde, as she continued to groan, grabbing her stomach. It was as if an arrow had pierced her, but there was no wound to be found. She rolled onto her back, fear paralysing her as she closed her eyes. Moments passed before she opened them and she saw a paled Ari watching her. She breathed in the night air, relishing it as it filled her chest. She sat up and lifted her shirt and found no mark, no sign, no reason for the pain. She placed her hand over where the pain was and nothing happened. Ari placed her warm hand atop and searched for brown eyes.

"What is it?" her voice filled with concern.

Callie shook her head, smiling as she took another deep breath.

"Are you certain?" Ari asked gently, a small smile on her lips. Callie pulled her shirt over the other woman's hand and smiled. Ari smoothed the skin and grinned widely, her dimples in full display.

"I thought for a moment, I was to be a doctor," she chuckled, before raising her hand to a breast, caressing it with her fingertips. "Maybe I should stop…"

She went to remove her hand, and Callie shook her head, pulling the hand to her bosom, smiling as she saw Ari do the same.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They had reached the centre of the mountains after days of riding, and found tarns filled with pure water. Ari knelt as she drank from it, her thoughts for her gown gone, its skirts tattered, its billowed shoulders no more, her corset discarded many nights earlier. She looked over at the brunette and watched her strip, her caramel skin shining in the early sun.

Callie dove into the waters, embracing the cool waters against her stained skins, drinking it as she came up for air. She looked over at Ari who watching her with awe and grinned. Ari stood, abandoning her own clothes before slowly stepping into the waters. She only ventured as far as her feet allowed her, her knowledge of water limited. She watched as the taller woman swam towards her, taking her around the waist and kissing her tenderly. She felt her lips being parted by a gentle tongue, and moaned into the embrace. She lifted her arms around Callie's neck, pulling her closer, deepening the kiss, tasting her lover.

She pulled back and ran her fingers along the exposed shoulders before tracing her tips over the scar she knew well. It was darker than the others, ridged in touch, yet beautiful in appearance. She stroked it softly as she returned her soft blue eyes to deep brown ones.

"My scar," she murmured, before returning to the kiss.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When they had reached the last apex, time was no longer being counted, but spring was in its final days. Callie had known the smaller woman was tired while she was alive, uncomfortable while she was content, yet every time she tried to turn back Ari would stop her. She knew that Ari had not come to this part of the world. Few white men have, their laws stopping them from spreading their civilisations. She could sense the tension in the smaller woman's body as they left her world behind, a world of houses, rules, businesses, trading it for the unknown.

She grinned as she saw the red sun hidden behind the mists. She tapped Chimalli's neck and felt his speed quicken, descending down the last slope with ease and anticipation. They reached the bottom by mid afternoon, racing through the fields of green and yellow, approaching the sounds of hooves.

"Callie?" Ari yelled over the sounds of hooves, wind and heartbeats. "Where?... Oh My God!"

They pulled to a quick stop as they reached the apex of the next hill.

"Oh, my God!" Ari whispered again as they looked down, watching hundreds of wild horses run towards the south-west.

Their colours of black, grey, brown merging as they galloped against each other, their hooves deafening as they hit the ground, causing the earth to tremble, their quest was simple: warmth. Dirt, mud, grass, dust kicked up as they careered through the open plains, ignoring their spectators.

Chimalli became restless, stamping his hoof of the ground. Callie jumped down, taking the smaller woman with her. She pulled the blanket from the horse, her few items of possession included. She rubbed his side down before slapping his rear. She caught the following mare with ease, tying her to a tree with a rope. She glanced at the blonde who was still in awe as she watched the horses run, Chimalli merging with them.

"Will he come back?" Ari turned to her.

Callie settled on the edge and lets her dark eyes watch the horses run together, tears brimming. She felt a hand in her own, and looked down at the thumb rubbing the exposed skin of her hand. She turned and saw Ari looking at her, concern lighting her features.

"Will he come back?" the blonde asked again. She went to whistle but was stopped by a simple tug on her hand. She felt strong fingers on her cheek, encouraging her just to watch.

The horses continued to run, the rumble of their hooves only becoming louder as more joined the pack. Their hues of colour were almost disguised by the falling snowflakes, their grace evident in each leap and each gait, their speed never slowing.

Ari smiled as Callie covered them in the blanket, not once removing her blue eyes as she watching what was once hundreds become thousands of horses, wild horses as they are before human came to their lives.

"Like you…" she said aloud, not realising she had spoken until she felt dark eyes upon her. "They're beautiful in the way they run. They're wild like you, until we came upon you and tried to make you walk rather than run. We tried to take away what makes you.… I understand now Calliope… I understand."

She smiled as she saw a smile grace the brunette's face and leant her forehead against the other woman's, entwining their fingers.

**Chapter Seven:**

The land was to become cruel to them, their blanketing skies lit with storms, filled the valleys with rain. Ari's body had weakened, her voice no longer filled with joy, her eyes pale, her heart slow. She struggled to waken, her chest rattling with a cough, her head heavy. Callie lit warm fires, made teas of herbs but could only watch the smaller woman become small, a mere shadow.

"Ari, open your eyes," Callie whispered, as she tucked in more blankets around the shivering woman. "You must drink."

Ari murmured, weakly pushing the concerned hand from her face. She grimaced as Callie lifted her head, urging her to drink.

"I need to get you home," Callie whispered, knitting more of the fir branches together to ease of the rainfall.

"You…" Ari spluttered. "I am dead."

Callie shook her head and kissed the place, cool forehead, "No, you are right here."

"But you're speaking English…" Ari argued, ignoring the pain breathing caused her.

Callie smiled, "Sleep… we will ride again in the morning."

She sat with the sleeping blonde, watching her as she slept, feeling the heat come from her body. She knew the distance was too long, and knew Chimalli old.

When morning had arrived, blue eyes did not open. Callie shook her, pleaded with her, but Ari was lost in deep illness. She stood up and looked at the patient stallion. She rubbed the stallion down, whispering softly into his ear as he nuzzled her.

She lifted the weakened woman up, and pulled themselves up onto the horse's back.

"Yah!" she kicked him into speed, pushing him through the deep forests, over slopes, not caring for night or day, rain or shine as she refused to let him stop.

She felt him weaken beneath her grip and she knew this would be their last ride. She pulled him to a stop, letting him drink, graze, but only for moments.

She lay Ari down on the soft grass, holding her head in her lap, pleading that she woke. Her skin was hot to touch, shivering beneath a blanket of sweat. She had the fever that most in the wild feared. She wrapped the blanket tighter around her, murmuring hushed words of hope into her ear.

She stood and ran her fingers down Chimalli's neck. She looked into his black eyes, heard him stamp his hooves, and smiled softly as she kissed him. She mounted him once more, pushed him once more and laughed as daybreak brought in the sight of the church.

"Ari, wake up," she whispered to the sleeping blonde. "It's home…"

Ari did not open her eyes, and Chimalli began to buckle. Callie cried loudly as she jumped free from the animal. She pulled the small woman from his back and never turned to look at him as she ran to the doors of the church.

She banged loudly against the wood, not caring for the noise. The door was yanked open by the woken pastor, his face wrinkled with age, his eyes wide with surprise.

"Arabelle? What happened to her?"

He helped Callie carry her indoors, laying her on the small bed in the bedroom.

"I'll go fetch the doctor…"

Callie had not seen him leave as her eyes refused to leave her love. She stroked the burning, paling skin and kissed her softly on the forehead.

"I love you," she whispered before standing to leave.

She could see the pastor with the doctor behind him running back to the ill woman. She saw Chimalli weakened next to the woods, his body no longer strong to walk. She ran to him, and sat next to him, struggling to push him up.

"Chimalli…" she whispered, with one last push. She whistled and he lifted his head with every last ounce of strength in his body. He nuzzled her once more, and she looked back at the church before looking at him. She shook her head and tapped his side. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she watched him fall to his side, knowing that he will never stand again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She had spent every moment, waiting in the trees, watching the church. It had been many a day and a night, before she saw a wagon pull up, Louisa aboard. It had been many more before she saw Louisa step outside, relief on her face. Many days since, she saw Ari step outside, dressed in a fresh blue gown, her long hair tied back in a loose braid appearing golden in the warm sun, her blue eyes shining in the summer day.

Callie sighed in relief, and brushed away silent tears. She jumped down from her tree, eager to run to her but could not. She could see Louisa board the wagon and knew Ari was refusing to do the same. She watched Ari walk away from the church towards the woods.

She heard the whistle and laughed. She stepped towards the edge of the wood and watched as the blonde ran to her, her steps slower but her spirit very much there.

"I knew you wouldn't leave… I knew you were there," Ari said as she put her arms around the taller woman. Callie tightened the embrace, inhaling her and kissed the top of her head. Ari pulled back and saw a sadness in the brunette's eyes.

"Mictlantecuhtli," Callie whispered, and looked down to the face looking up at her. "My mother was a Spanish, my father not… I was not wanted by either world, so my grandfather took me. He comes from the people that once lived but are no more…He taught me knife, horse and wild."

"You do speak English!" Ari squealed. "I had thought I dreamt it."

Callie chuckled, "You speak a lot."

"Why didn't you say? Why did you never say?" Ari slapped Callie's shoulder, hurt and joy battling on her features.

"I never have to say until now," Callie whispered, pulling Ari closer, resting her forehead on the other. "Your grandfather taught you house, gun and church… you don't want for this world and I don't want for your world…"

Ari felt tears run from her eyes, understanding what was to come.

"Mictlantechutli. He is watcher of death, and he keeps bones of the dead. Quetzalcoatl stole bones of Gods from him and scattered them through world creating new people. My grandfather believed that we are made from bones of those before, and our bones make those who are to come… I believe that I loved you before and I will love you again."

"This life and the next," Ari sobbed, her heart breaking.

Callie nodded, taking both the smaller woman's hands into her own.

"Mama is taking me to uncle's land. Its further east…" Ari's voice cracked slightly, and Callie lifted a gentle hand to the soft cheek. She stroked it tenderly, before running her fingertips loosely down the length of the braid.

Ari looked back at her mother, and saw her waiting in the wagon, "I told her that I loved you… she doesn't understand."

Callie looked over Ari's shoulder at the waiting woman who was watching them carefully. She glanced down at Ari's face, and kissed her forehead softly.

"Will you go back west?"

Callie shrugged, not knowing the answer.

"Where is Chimalli?" Ari said, almost panicked at realising the stallion was nowhere near. She saw Callie bow her head, and swallowed a low cry. She pushed back the long dark tresses, kissing her cheek softly before whispering into her ear, "He's gone, isn't he?"

"The shield," Callie whispered back. "Chimalli… it means the shield."

"He was." Ari smiled softly as she kissed Callie on the lips, tender in its touch, eternal in its meaning.

"When I was ill, I had dreams of madness. I don't remember them, but I know they were of you…"

Ari's voice broke and Callie smiled softly. She pulled out the small wooden disc on which she had carved the smaller woman's beautiful face. Ari laughed as she recognised it. She closed Callie's fingers over it.

"Keep it," she whispered.

Callie ran her fingers along the wooden beads around the blonde's neck and Ari laughed once again.

"And I'll keep these… Calliope, I love you…"

"I love you too," Callie whispered. "Go now…"

Ari turned to leave before stepping back to the brunette pulling her deep into a kiss, the lips caressed softly, the tongues danced one last dance.

She pulled away, "The next life?"

"The next world," Callie answered, ignoring the tears that ran her cheeks as she brushed away Ari's own.

She watched as the blonde walked back to her waiting mother, and watched as the wagon disappeared from view before turning back to the woods. Yes, solitude was her friend, she thought as she moved quietly through the trees, the loneliness hardening her once more.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Years had passed, and a chestnut stud had replaced the black stallion.

"Woah!" she pulled him to a halt. She had reached the middle of the country, its land adorned with fields of green and yellow. She had found safety in a wooded grove, and stayed there as she watched more wagons roll past. The war was long over, the New America was spreading, and her people were long gone, her kind forced to new lands. She watched as the wagon, filled with a young family, their faces were of hope, as they searched for their new home.

She could see the outline of mountains in the distance, and pulled the wooden disc free from her pocket, her fingers lightly tracing over the face that was Ari, and wondered had she too joined in the land quest of the new America.

She turned the horse and moved further south. Her heart was slow, her eyes were weakened, her ears still sharp, but her body no longer agile. She could no longer hide from the new world, but only mourn the loss of her own world.

She had found comfort in her dreams, that with new night, would come the memory of laying with Ari. When those dreams were no more, all she had left was the brittle disc and fragments of memories still in her weary mind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She sliced the coyote's neck with her knife, before pulling its limp body near the fire. She was not hungry, but food was a necessity. She lay down and looked up at the night sky, adorned with thousands of stars. It was a cool night but the warm sands of the desert provided her the comfort she needed. The land was dry, arid even. She heard the stamping of hooves, and the snort of a horse and turned to hers, to see him restless.

She stood to calm him, dropping the wooden disc in her movement. She bent to pick it up, its features almost faded. The pain was intense and then no more as she fell to her knees. She rolled onto her back, seeing nothing but stars. She looked to the side and saw hooves running away, sand dancing in the air before settling back down. She turned her head back to the sky and saw nothing. She felt the wood at her fingertips and then felt nothing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Callie! Wake up! You're due on stage!"

Callie groaned as she rubbed her forehead, before seeing her reflection in the mirror opposite her. She looked up at the other woman calling her and nodded.

"Callie, you need to stop drinking before a show," The older woman teased, and Callie grumbled as she stood up. She looked into the mirror, and straightened her black corset, hoisting it so it comfortable held her full breasts.

"I'm ready," Callie teased, kissing the older woman on the cheek, before slapping her behind.


	6. Part IV

**Title**: This Life and the Next  
**Author**: Soricha  
**Fandom:** Grey's Anatomy  
**Summary**: This is vary A/U. What if love is truly eternal?  
**What to expect**: a conclusion  
**Pairing**: Callie/Arizona  
**Rating**: R (It does get rather saucy)  
**Spoiler**: There will be referencing to previous episodes  
**Archiving**: Only with the permission of the author  
**Feedback:** Sure  
**Disclaimer:** The show and characters are not mine and there is no intention for copyright infringement.

A/N: Had someone told me that it would have taken more than 6 months to update, I would have accused them as being ridiculous, but I shouldn't have been surprised... Part three took 3 months. Darn Life getting in the way. However, Part 4 is a lot longer than all the previous parts, so hopefully this will be a treat and not a misery for you all. Firstly, I need to answer a question that has been asked several times, There are 6 parts in total.  
Part IV was always going to be difficult to write as it features a lot of opera, and how does one write opera... I was almost tempted to just attach links to each Aria and say "Listen and save me written words." Yet, I've decided that with each chapter that features an Aria, I will name the Aria, Opera and Composer at the start so if you wish to listen, you can find them on youtube and if you don't like opera, hopefully my words will be enough justice.  
Finally, I want to thank you all for comments, favourites, reviews and patience. Hopefully, this fic will continue to bring you pleasure. And rest assure, I fully intend on completing it, even if it does take months at a time to update. Please enjoy.

**Part IV**

**Chapter One:**

(A Doll's Song - Tales of Hoffman - Offenbach)

"Callie! Wake up! You're due on stage!"

Callie groaned as she rubbed her forehead, before seeing her reflection in the mirror opposite her. She looked up at the other woman calling her and nodded.

"Callie, you need to stop drinking before a show," The older woman teased, and Callie grumbled as she stood up. She looked into the mirror, and straightened her black corset, hoisting it so it comfortably held her full breasts.

"I'm ready," Callie teased, kissing the older woman on the cheek, before slapping her behind.

She grabbed the half-empty bottle from her vanity, grimacing at her reflection once more before stepping into the corridor. She felt herself be pulled back by the older woman, and frowned.

"You don't even care anymore, do you?" Alice stated as she brushed the creases from the long cream skirts of the taller woman's dress, before pulling it over her head. She stood back and watched the brunette straighten the dress out on her before reaching out a hand to fix it.. "You sleep, you drink…"

"I still sing well," Callie argued slapping the interfering hands away.

"That is all you do well," Alice muttered as she looked at the brunette up and down. The black dress would hopefully not come under the scrutiny of the bright lights. She took the bottle from the other woman's hand, ignoring the grumbling protest.

The sandbags hit the wooden floor with a dull thud, lifting a new layer of dust into the air. Callie watched them swirl as if they were a tornado while she stood in the wings. She peered through the curtains and saw that the audience was yet again small, coaxed inside with promises of a free aperitif. She saw the performers on stage finish their piece, obviously struggling to be heard above the sounds of a rogue percussionist. She smiled as she watched the conductor wave his baton, oblivious to his insubordinates, lost in his own thoughts. The revolutions had finished, and with them the demand for the operetta. She had started performing this particular operetta two years earlier, singing the same aria every night. She had no idea as to why the company insisted on replaying the same piece every evening to near empty auditoriums, but it paid for the food she ate and the roof she slept under so she could not complain.

The director, a short, balding man whose manners were lax, and imagination lacking, copied the acts of other directors, better ones. He had insisted on using the wishes of Offenbach, the controversies adopted by the works held in the Bouffes Parisiens, and remained oblivious to the rejection recent times had of the works of Offenbach. He had been informed by many that the composer was considered a spy by many, especially his audiences, but he remained loyal to his icon. The opera, "_The Tales of Hoffman_" was Offenbach's last, never seen by the composer, yet played to its death by this short, balding man according to many.

Callie pushed through the backstage wing, onto stage, beginning her favourite aria from the piece, "_The Doll's Song_". She loved the challenge of hitting those high notes, and would find herself lost in her own performance that music and audience no longer existed. As she moved robotically to the words as she was required to do so in her character as a doll, she aimed for the high ceilings with her voice. She knew her moment would come to end and that the other characters would break her, stripping her of her clothing, pushing her to the hard floorboards, and kicking her aside as they did every night. Her job was almost finished for this evening but for this moment, she was the star.

When she had completed the aria, and bowed her head as if she had wound down she closed her eyes, listening as the other characters came to life, sang and moved. She felt the hand on her back and knew it was her final moment. She glanced at the audience as she sang, her eyes meeting briefly with blue eyes, her voice wavering for almost a second as she tried to regain focus before looking back at the tenor who was singing with her. She watched as the tenor, Philippe, sing his realisation that his character had been duped into falling in love with her character, a doll, and prepared herself to be broken. Her costume ripped from her, leaving her in only her black corset, undergarment and garters. She was pushed to the ground, and moved aside. She hated that moment, being ogled by the audience, hearing the jeers from the men. She knew this is why they came, not to hear the music, or watch the opera, but watch the women wear less than their wives do.

She slid of the stage and saw Alice waiting with a robe for her. She pulled it on, wrapping it around her before peering through the curtains and seeking out those blue eyes. She could see the fair-headed woman sitting upright behind the jeering men, her position tense, her face stern yet without a crease. She didn't belong there, her long blue and white dress fitted tightly around the torso, her long hair tied back into a twist. She was the only woman amongst men, men that though dressed well in evening suits, didn't behave as well.

"Who is she?" Callie murmured and felt Alice step up and lean against her back. She turned her head and saw the older woman resting her chin on her shoulder and felt her shrug.

"No idea."

Callie looked at her once more before returning to the dressing room to rescue her bottle of wine. She lay on the battered chaise longue, closed her eyes and rubbed her head. She lifted the bottle to her lips, tasting the drops that rested at its rim with her tongue before groaning. Her head had ached since she had woken, and she knew it was due to the wine. She rested the bottle on the hard floor, and swung herself back into seating position. She could see her dress hanging over the screen, and pulled a face at it.

"Callie?" Alice called as she opened the door, before seeing the younger woman resting her head between her hands. "You're not dressed?"

Callie met grey eyes, and saw the faint wrinkles come to light as panic adorned the older woman's face. Alice grabbed the dress from the rails and stood over the reclining woman, the shadow of her shape dancing over the caramel skin of the younger woman.

Callie saw annoyance dancing across Alice's features, and took the dress. She stepped into quickly, not caring about creasing or even tearing. She saw that Alice had sat at the dressing table, and studied her for a moment. Her features were wrinkled, her dark eyes small but sharp, her form petite, her dark hair tied back into a bun, greying at the head. She placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, and saw Alice look up at her through the mirror.

Alice had always featured in Callie's life, and adopted the younger woman as a niece even though she held no relation with her mother. Before Callie was born, Alice had befriended her mother, Simone, as a child. They were of similar age, enjoyed music and reading and immersing themselves into imaginative worlds. When Simone found a husband, Alice smiled at the wedding. When Simone gave birth to a child, Alice held her hand. When Simone became ill, Alice soothed away her fever. When Simone died, Alice watched the cheap coffin sink into the ground holding the hand of a small child. And when that small child's father disappeared into the night, Alice took her in.

Callie linked her arm through Alice's as she led her out of the simple dressing room, through the poorly lit corridor and out of the side exit of the theatre into the dark alley. The night was warm, its clouds lit by the many lights of Paris. They moved onto the main street and were greeted by passing horses, chattering women at doorstops, and men cheering everyone and no-one with their mugs of beer. The heart of Paris was where silence never visited. Callie steered Alice to the front of the theatre, side-stepping a sleeping man.

"Alice… " Callie started, but stopped as she recognised blue eyes watching her from inside the coach. The fair-headed lady was watching her intently, her eyes shining, her smooth face framed by fallen curls, her expression curious. Callie had no time to react when she saw the tall man step into the coach, ordering the driver to leave. The horses pulled the coach away with ease, kicking up loose stones in their wake. She felt herself being pulled back into walking pace, and felt her body act without use of her mind. She wasn't even aware that Alice was talking until she heard her name being called loudly.

"Calliope!" Alice almost shouted. "Where are you tonight?"

Callie shook her head, "I feel like I have suffered from a deja-vu."

Alice shrugged as she pushed the door to the apartment open. It was small yet enough for the two women. It was three rooms, a living space, a bedroom and a bathroom. The bedroom was once shared by them both, but now was just for the older woman. Callie slept in the living space behind the privacy of erected screens. Callie sat on the battered chair and kicked loose her shoes from her feet. She looked up at Alice who was shedding her coat, hat and gloves.

"Will you not be with Pierre tonight?"

Callie shook her head, "I am not as exciting as a revolution…"

"The revolution is over," Alice mused.

"Which makes me even more depressed…" Callie smirked. "I am not as exciting as a non-existent revolution."

"He is a fool," Alice admonished as she lit the fire.

"Isn't that what you say about them all?" Callie chuckled. "At least I didn't love him…"

"Have you loved any of them?" Alice smiled and Callie laughed lightly. She stood up to assist in the making of their supper.

"Does anyone ever love?" she mumbled, not knowing of any such thing.

"What did you say?" Alice asked, and Callie shook her head, working in silence.

The night became morning, and the mood was sombre as the two women ate, dressed and moved in silence.

Callie woke with a start and an ache in her head. She groaned as she rolled away from the light peering through the sheer drapes, and placed a cool hand on her forehead. She closed her eyes tightly, begging for sleep to return, but it simply eluded her. She grumbled as she swung her legs around the edge of the bed and rubbed the remains of sleep from her eyes. She stood, letting her simple white night dress fall against her legs and stretched her back. She stepped beyond the screen and saw that Alice had not woken. It was early and she was without the materials for a breakfast, more importantly the makings of coffee. She dressed quickly and slipped out quietly.

The day was starting. She could tell by the scents that mingled in the new day's air. It was a mixture of cold from the last of night, and the warmth of fresh baked produce, the bitterness of stale ale and the smokiness of the workhouses starting their fires. She saw children running hoops down the small lanes, shrieking as they moved their little legs, and laughing as she danced between them. She lifted her skirts as she stepped over pools of spilt liquids and quickly avoided carriages and wagons. She smiled as she walked through the markets, admiring the fruit before taking some in exchange for a coin. She tucked the parcel under her arm before turning the corner into the avenue. Behind her was the small lanes of Paris neglected by the new architecture and before her stood new Paris.

Napoleon III and his Empire enlisted the help of Haussmann to redesign Paris, make the city superior in architecture and infrastructure, elevate it above all cities. The roads were smooth, the pavements wide, the trees tall, and the buildings clean and grand. It became the place for the wealthy; its parks filled with men in neatly tailored suits, women in gran dresses, and children who will never need to worry about where their next meal came from. Its buildings filled with beautiful apartments, restaurants with the best of cuisine, its stores with the most expensive of items. In line with such buildings came luxurious hotels, epic theatres and galleries boasting the great arts. Paris, once a city of royalty, was now a city of envy.

In the middle of the avenue lay a cafeteria, small and almost hidden by the large stores of fashion and jewellery, hotels of splendour and theatres of enormity. She stepped inside and was greeted with a smile. This was her luxury; fresh coffee beans.

"Calliope!"

Callie grinned as she greeted the young man behind the counter. Gustave was barely a man, his face smooth, his eyes bright, his mood unaffected by adulthood. She almost envied him, unmarked by reality and blessed with innocence.

"Gustave, I'll have a kilo of your best please," she smiled before looking around at the small café, many of its tables empty except for one whose occupants she knew were judging her. She was not wealthy and her clothes said as much, but here she was buying a product of wealth. She knew they were thinking her as an unsavoury woman, she must be for how could she afford such an expense. She glanced at the corner table, and recognised the blonde tresses, curls loose under a simple white hat, blue eyes sparkling in the light. She was reading a novel, its title not legible, and appeared oblivious to Callie's stares.

"Callie… Callie… Callie!"

Gustave's voice was almost a shout, making the brunette jump. She saw the blonde look up at her and smile at the taller woman's obvious embarrassment. Callie turned to Gustave, flustered as she paid for her items and took the two small parcels. She turned back to the blonde woman, willing herself not to but was strangely disappointed to find the seat vacated and the smaller woman no longer in view. She looked back at the young man and smiled.

"Thanks Gus… even the smell of coffee is enough to keep me in bliss."

The boy chuckled, "You would not think this if you worked here…"

She bid him farewell, promising a return in the near future and stepped out onto the smooth pavement. She saw the blonde standing on the corner, watching her before disappearing into the depths of grand buildings. She wanted to follow but the weight of coffee and the smell of fruit reminded her that she did not belong here. She turned back to the familiar small lanes of her Paris.

**Chapter Two:**

She scuffed the heel of her shoe on the loose paving as she stood outside, her back against the rough brick sides of the theatre. She watched as the carriages proceeded past with haste, their horses kicking up stones with each touch to the ground. The buildings were once rich in colour now dampened by the memories of the revolution, the sky once bright now grey with the steams of nearby industries. Callie had dreamed of performing for Opera national de Paris, in the centre of the theatrical world of the French Capital where lights were never dimmed, noise never silenced, people never without dream or passion, but had never had the fortune to do so. Instead, she had found employment for the rundown building that could easily have been mistaken for a deserted structure if not for the tattered posters pasted to the sides of the large wooden entrance. It was on the wrong side of the Seine, away from the arts, the music, the great stages, hidden between warehouses, cafes and tall residential houses.

She would internally complain everyday about it whilst it was light, yet once darkness came, the small lanes of poor Paris came to life. The air filled with scents of rich coffee, freshly brewed ale, and warm baked produce. The buildings adorned with bright lights, each with their own shade from oil lamps, candles and the electric light bulb. The sounds of dull monotony replaced with laughter, chatter and glee as people greet each other as old friends, embracing and drinking together as family.

The season had ended in the small theatre; the local people, their audience no longer finding the appeal in what they perceived to be the entertainment of the bourgeoisie. Guillaume, the music director, accepted defeat when the artistic director, Francois told him that Offenbach no longer brought in an audience; that they would leave after Callie's scene, after she had been stripped of her clothing after her aria. They would stage another opera, another that had the romance and tragedy to appeal to their audience. The allure of its characters to stop them disappearing after flesh is shown. The two men knew that they had an attraction in Callie, she was beautiful in every possible way; her skin was dark like the women of the deep Mediterranean, her smile was sweet and sexual, her long dark tresses wild, her form accentuated with curves at the hips and breasts. She was exotic in appearance and blessed with voice. She was what would bring men to the theatre, along with their wives or mistresses. She was the one that could play their lead in their new opera. She was perfect for Carmen.

Callie heard the side door swing open and glanced over to see Alice appear, her wrinkles creased, her hair no longer tidily pinned back, her cheeks flushed.

Callie chuckled, "If I didn't know any better, I would say you were having a wild time with Guillaume…"

Alice glared at her, "Do not make me smack you Calliope… you are not too old for that! That incompetent, little, pathetic piece of humanity… that wasp! He infuriates me!"

"Must be love," Callie mumbled.

Alice smacked the brunette lightly on the shoulder, "Argh! He changes every decision after it's made. Also, he is angry because Opera-Comique is also staging Carmen… and now he wants to change it..."

"He won't," Callie said calmly. "He does this every time and then someone has to remind him that those who go to Opera-Comique would never step foot inside these walls… and once he is finished sulking about his place in society, he will shout and yell and curtains are up again…"

"And in the meantime, he throws his tantrums at me…"

Callie studied the older woman, and smiled as she hugged her briefly, "If only you two would just see sense and do the deed…"

"The deed?" Alice asked, her eyebrows raised. "Marry?"

"Eh…," Callie grinned. "If that's what you want to call it."

She laughed as Alice cheeks flushed and slapped her on the arm again.

"Calliope!"

The prologue sounded through the narrow corridors behind the stage, alerting Callie of the beginning of the opera. The opening night had seen the seats filled by the local people, the air filled with excitement at seeing something new, the anticipation was felt by all within the walls of the small theatre as violins filled the silence with the sounds of Bizet's famous work. Callie could imagine Guillaume standing on his podium, his hands wild with movement as he ushered the percussionists into the music, his fingers gesturing as the strings slowed down, his baton moving with ease as his eyes closed, lost in music, ignorant to his audience. He was frustrating as a man, but as a conductor he was a magician, allowing the music to create the illusion of being elsewhere.

Callie looked across the stage and saw Philippe waiting for the cue to his arrival and she nodded at him. He was attractive, his eyes light blue, his brown hair uncombed, his beard not full, his military costume pale against his tanned skin. He exuded masculinity and she could see why women would blush slightly when he glanced in their direction. He stepped onto the wooden boards, his voice deep as he sang, the other performers surrounding him providing his chorus. She heard the percussionist play her cue and stepped onto the stage, her dress swaying as she moved, her corset low under the light material, her curls loose, framing her face. She sang her first note, her voice flirting with her tenor's deep notes. She forgot her audience, submerging herself in Bizet's world as she played Carmen, a feisty gypsy.

As the opera came to its ending, as her character falls, stabbed in the heart by Philippe's Don Jose. She lay on the hard wood, looking into the man's eyes as she sang her last note, allowing her character's soul die with the tenor's aria, and the haunting tones of the orchestra. She looked up at him before turning her head to act as dead, and saw blue eyes amongst the audience; eyes that never left her own dark ones. The curtains fell and the music of the orchestra replaced by the raucous applause, cheers and whistles. She was pulled to her feet to take the curtsey as the curtain was raised once more. She looked for the blonde she knew was there but could not see her. She shook her head, smiling widely as cheers continued to fill the theatre.

"You were wonderful," Alice praised as Callie walked towards her dressing room, the bottle of wine still in her hands. She watched as Callie quickly changed from her costume to her dark crimson dress, ignoring the creases as she pulled it over her head, hiding her corset rather than display it as the costume did. Callie glanced in the mirror and nodded before looking back at the older woman who was watching her in bafflement. She glanced at the wine and grinned before stepping out of the dressing room to the foyer.

"Callie?" Alice called after her only to see her disappear. "Your wine…"

Callie forgot her age old ritual of wine after a performance as she pushed herself through an audience trying to vacate the theatre. She ignored the leers from the men and the gasps from the women as she peered over heads trying to catch sight of the mysterious woman that pierced many a thoughts in the last few months.

Sighing with disappointment she turned towards the stage-doors, and caught sight of fair hair. The smaller woman was slim, her figure perfectly carved for the dress of silk she wore. Her hair tied back in a twist, a few strands loose against her temple. She was listening to a tall man, handsome in his coat with tails and tall hat. He was pale, with hazel eyes and fair hair. He was of wealth, evident in his attire and his stance. He took her hand, hooking it under his arm as he escorted her through the departing audience. She looked over at Callie who was watching them and smiled at her.

"Calliope?" Francois called. "You were wonderful… divine, astounding, marvellous…"

"And you are drunk?" Callie smiled.

"How else can I survive through opera?" Francois chuckled and Callie shook her head.

"How a man can run an opera theatre and hate opera is beyond me?"

"Business Calliope, business," Francois chuckled, kissing her on the cheek before recognising another face, leaving her alone again.

She turned to see Alice waiting for her, a bemused expression on her face. Callie went to her and the older woman nudged her expectantly.

"What?" Callie asked, almost impatiently.

"Nothing," Alice chuckled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Paris Exposition was an important occasion for France, a chance to show the rest of the world what a country once torn apart by revolutions and rebels could provide. It was an opportunity to promote Paris as a city of art, culture, architecture, fashion, industry and economic success. The occasion bought many visitors from other languages and cultures filling the city with excitement, anticipation and giddiness.

Alice pulled Callie through the wide avenues towards the railway, whose locomotives will take them through the exposition which saw Trocadero, its palace converted to a concert hall, the Quai d'Orsay with its ministerial buildings, Les Invalides with its museum of military, and the Champ de Mars, a large park of greenery, which once a market now was a centre of history, seeing battles of revolutions as well as festivities of success.

Callie had seen these places before as she had walked the length of the Seine many a time. Yet, she and Alice were to see something new this day; their excitement lay in the unveiling of a new structure, what the engineers called the tallest building in the world. Named after its engineer, the Eiffel Tower acted as the entrance arch to the exposition. It towered over the Champ de Mars, its shadow looming across the green grass. They could see the tips of it from a distance around the city, but nothing prepared them for being so close. The two women stood in awe as they looked up the façade of the structure, arching their necks so they could see the tip of the tower.

"It's not that tall…" Callie mumbled.

"Taller than anything else…" Alice replied

"Not very beautiful though," Callie answered.

"Still tall," Alice retorted.

"But ugly," Callie murmured.

Callie turned to another chuckle and was surprised to recognise the fair-headed woman that sat in her audience many a time.

"Don't you agree?" Callie asked, ignoring the flush that she felt on her cheeks.

The other woman nodded, "Hideous was the word I would have used."

"But tall," Alice stated before studying the younger woman. The white dress she wore was of material Alice had never even touched, cut perfectly to the woman's form. Her skin was touched by the sun, but she did not appear French with blue eyes and fair hair. She held the parasol with gloved hands, keeping the sun away from her face, smooth and flawless. She belonged to New Paris, and made Alice, in her aged dress feel poor once more.

"Sorry Ma'am," Alice murmured, acknowledging their social statuses from their attire. Callie rolled her eyes as she always did when the older woman behaved as inferior to wealth.

"You're sorry because it's tall?" the fair-headed woman said, jest dancing in her blue eyes.

Alice blushed, not knowing how to behave so chose to say nothing.

"You come to the theatre?" Callie asked, knowing it to be rhetorical. The fair-headed woman nodded.

"But why?" Callie asked, looking the woman up and down. "You are able to see the inside of some of the greatest opera houses in the world…"

The smaller woman blushed as she stepped back from the obvious judgmental stare, "I did not realise that my status restricted me to certain places…"

"Mine does…" Callie interrupted, almost rudely. She saw the challenging look in the blue eyes.

"Callie, we should go…" Alice spoke quietly, pulling the younger woman's arm gently.

"Why? Because we're not wearing the newest dress, or because we don't have a private carriage…"

"No, because you're being rude…" The blonde said evenly. "I was wondering why a woman whose voice is worthy of God as an audience was not on the stages of these great opera houses… but now I know why… you're obnoxious and rude."

Callie was stunned by the retort, calmly spoken but harsh in tone. She bowed her head for a moment before looking back at the smaller woman, and saw a slight blush reach the pale cheeks.

"We should go," Alice said, surprised by the sudden change in temperament in the brunette. She had never known the fiery temper to become meek with such haste before. The fair-headed nodded at them as Alice pulled Callie away.

"What on earth was that Callie?" Alice scolded.

Callie just shrugged, taking in her surroundings of crowds of visitors, kiosks of cuisine and trinkets, and stopped at the replicated building of La Bastille. She had heard that they were building it, in honour of the hundred year anniversary of the revolution, and that inside was a ballroom. She found it almost ironic, that a prison which held its convicts in ghastly conditions was now celebrated by the wealthy, who would never know the taste of stale bread or feel the cold of a winter's night. She laughed bitterly before looking over at the older woman.

"I hate rich people," Callie muttered.

"Even the ones who compliment your voice and art?" Alice stated, sarcasm tainting her voice. She walked a few steps ahead of the brunette, who had the sense to look sheepish.

Callie turned back to the tower, no longer seeing the blonde. She sighed before looking up at the tower. She chuckled and nodded her head.

"Hideous," she whispered to herself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Callie pulled back the sheer curtains as she stretched her back. She looked back to the bed, seeing Pierre asleep. His nude form barely concealed by a sheet, his black hair untamed, his blue eyes shut, his nose straight and his skin smooth. He thought himself as handsome, and she could not disagree. He was not a serious lover, having left her many a time for some cause or another. He considered himself as a soldier of the republic, yet had never seen a revolutionary battle, something he resented with a passion. However, he was fortunate to be of considerable wealth born of his father's factories. He wanted a cause, to go down in history as a revolutionary. The night before he waited for the brunette in her dressing room, excitable on wine as he pulled her close and kissed her hard. Callie had laughed into the kiss before pushing him away.

"No," Callie said as she stepped behind the screen and changed out of costume. She heard him sign as he lay on the chaise longue.

"Come on Cal… I had to go…"

"To fight another dead king?" Callie laughed. "To force Napoleon cake…"

"You jest, but one day when you have a son and he is free to work in any role regardless of status…"

"My son? Why not my daughter?" Callie asked as she came back out from behind the screen.

Pierre just laughed, "She will look beautiful like her mama…"

He grabbed her hand and pulled her close, "You've missed me."

Callie shoved him backwards on the chaise longue and shook her head.

"I've missed you," he stated, sitting up and wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her close, kissing her softly on the stomach through her dress.

She sighed as she lifted his head with her hands and chuckled as she leant forward to kiss him.

She turned back to the window, smiling at Pierre's snoring. She had missed him and his constant chatter about new socialist ideas. She could see the Eiffel Tower in the distance and remembered the blonde woman from those weeks ago. The young woman had not returned to the theatre since their altercation, and if Callie was honest with herself, she missed seeing those blue eyes watch her so intently. She pulled on her shoes and crept slowly to the door of the room. Pierre though wealthy, lived modestly, a quality that made him appeal to the brunette.

"There is a society campaigning for women's right to vote and work…" Pierre mumbled as he rolled over on the bed.

She looked back at him, "What?"

"Your daughter?" He opened his eyes and looked at her.

"My daughter?"

"If you want her to not only be beautiful like her mama…"

Callie grinned before leaning down to kiss him, "I've got to go."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Callie!" Gus said, happy to see the tall woman. Callie grinned at him.

"How are you Gus? How is your mother?"

"She's well and I am guessing the usual. Do you mind waiting for a few moments?" he said with a grin on his young face. Callie nodded before looking around. The café was busier, most tables filled and another boy who she recognised to be Gus's younger brother served as a waiter. She couldn't help but chuckle quietly when she recognised the blonde woman sitting in the corner, looking at her over the top of her book. Callie looked over at Gus who was still serving previous customers. She swallowed before walking over to the corner table.

"Calliope," the smaller woman said, a smile evident in her voice. Callie raised an eyebrow. "I've seen you sing."

"Oh," Callie whispered. The other woman sat dressed in a cream dress, its skirt wide lined with beige and its vest tight and crisp against her torso, while her sleeves were long. She felt dirty standing in her aged deep green dress with black trimmings.

"Are you just going to stand there?"

"Oh," Callie shook herself out of her stupor. "I just wanted… I was rude."

"Yes you were."

Callie bowed her head before looking at the woman who was displaying a smile, dimples adorning her cheeks. The smaller woman pushed a chair out.

"Join me please."

Callie sat down and knew she was being observed by the other woman, who suddenly put her hand out.

"I am Ari," she announced. "And this is when you shake my hand."

Callie laughed and shook the stranger's hand.

"I'm Callie… and I am sorry."

"You're an opera singer. You're expected to be rude…"

Callie shook her head, "I am glad to have reached the expectation then."

"Your coffee Callie?" Gus announced as he passed her two packages. Callie thanked him and went to stand.

"No stay… Gus, bring her a cup please."

Callie wanted to argue, wanted to leave. This was unfamiliar to be invited into the world where she obviously didn't belong.

"I should…" Callie stood and fell to the floor without warning.

She was unaware of the blackness that had engulfed her, unaware of the silence that surrounded her, unaware of lost moments she suffered.

"Calliope," Ari almost squealed when she saw dark eyes open.

"What happened?" Callie whispered, trying to raise her head only for it to cause her to wince.

"You fainted," Ari told her as Gus and another gentleman helped her to her feet.

She sat down at the table and touched the side of her temple gingerly. She could feel a bump rising and felt the cold dampness of the cloth Ari applied to her head.

"Does that happen often?" the smaller woman asked, her voice gentle.

Callie shook her head, wincing from the pain, "Not before today…"

"Must be the awe of being in my company," Ari jested and smiled widely on hearing the brunette join in.

"Must be," Callie answered.

The two remained in silence as Ari continued to stand close, pressing the cloth against the bump until the cloth had started to dry. She stepped away to return to her seat, and Callie suddenly missed the scent of roses that accompanied the young woman.

"So why Ari?" Callie asked, breaking the silence.

Ari chuckled, "It is shortened from Arietta. My father started calling me Ari when I was a young girl as I had a tendency to mimic a lion's roar after a visit to the zoo…"

Callie raised an eyebrow and Ari continued, "It is Hebrew for Lion…"

Callie laughed, "A better story than the origin of my name…"

"I like Calliope…"

Callie grinned widely as she played with the gold locket she wore around her neck, "My mother wanted me to share her name, Calandra but my father had argued that I was born of music so needed a music name…"

"It is perfect…" Ari gushed. "You really do sing beautifully. I only go to watch you. Your voice, it surpasses the greats. Such depth, such richness, such huskiness… and I am going to stop talking now…"

Callie laughed aloud, "Oh please continue, one does like to hear such nice things."

Ari blushed, "Well, you need a saving grace even it is your voice…"

Callie chuckled, "Alice tells me that too…"

"Alice?"

"She is, I guess, she is my mother. She raised me since my own died."

Ari nodded, "I am sorry to hear that…"

"It is quite all right, I am fortunate to have her and not be destined to the workhouses."

"Your father?"

Callie shrugged and the two fell into silence.

"My father is dead," Ari announced loudly, then reddened as she saw that not only Callie had heard. She ducked her head before looking at the smirking brunette. "I don't know why I said that…"

"Wanted to make it a 'who has worse parentage' competition?"

"Oh, I win without a doubt…"

"Dead mother and runaway father?"

"Dead father. Socialite mother who is on husband number six. He is the same age as me, and tried to seduce me on their wedding day…"

"Really?"

Ari nodded before continuing, "My mother did not believe me of course. She was never designed to have children. Thank God, it was only me that survived infancy. No one should be subjected to her demon form."

Callie laughed loudly, "I think I still win."

"I only told you of husband six…"

The two women were unaware that lunch had passed until the evening light had peered through the window as they fell further into their conversations. Gus came to their table, to light the lamp in the centre.

"Shit!" Callie almost shouted as she stood up. "Is that the time? Oh shit! Shitty shitty shit!"

Ari looked up at her in bemusement, "Want to say shit once more?"

Callie stopped to turn to her, "I am late. The opera has started… and Carmen isn't there!"

"Shit," Ari offered with a smile.

Callie laughed, "I must go… will I see you again?"

The blonde nodded with a smile and watched the taller woman rush out the door without regard for those she met and knocked against.

**Chapter Three: **

"Do you always come here?" Callie asked as she approached the small table in the corner where the petite, blonde was reading.

Ari smiled widely as she looked up at soft brown eyes and a full grin.

"Every morning," she replied. "I like the coffee here, and one never knows when someone interesting comes along."

"Interesting? In here?" Callie chuckled. She looked around and saw a couple of women chatting at a table, their idle gossip not piquing her interest in the slightest and an elderly gentleman smoking from his pipe as he read the newspaper. She looked back at Ari with a raised eyebrow, "Really?"

Ari laughed, "Join me…"

Callie sat down at the table and picked up the book. She raised an eyebrow again at the blonde and Ari grabbed the book, glancing at the title before laughing slightly, "I like birds."

"You come in here every morning to read about birds… and I thought you might be interesting."

Ari laughed and watched as Gus poured the two of them a fresh cup filled with coffee.

"So, how is the opera world treating you?"

"As it always does. Sing, love and die… our season comes to a conclusion when the year ends, and then we get to do another…"

"Which one?"

"We will probably not know until the actual night of performance, when I get shoved onto the stage and yelled a character's name."

Ari laughed, "I look forward to watching it."

"You visit the Opera National?"

Ari nodded, "I have on many occasions."

"What is it like?"

"You've never been?"

Callie laughed at the surprise in Ari's face, "You seem to forget that you and I are not of the same class…"

"Sorry," her response was meek and Callie rested a hand on the smaller woman's, patting it gently.

"Don't… just tell me about it."

Ari looked from the hand to the gentle smile adorning the dark-haired woman, "How about I show you?"

Callie watched as the woman stood and spoke rapidly to Gus as she took her book in one hand and her parasol with the other.

"Are you coming?" Ari called from the door and Callie scrambled to her feet, ignoring the scraping of the chair against the tiled floor and the annoyance that graced the other occupants faces.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Callie stood before it as she had on several occasions before, but never as bravely as she did in this moment. When in the company of the exuberance of Ari, she forgot that her dress was of cheap material, her shoes were discoloured with age and her purse was empty of coins. She used to sneak there late in the evenings, as the shows performed, hearing the music faintly through the thick stone walls and dreaming that it would one day be her gracing those boards. The Palais Garnier, which housed Opera National, was new in its structure yet extravagant in its style. The stone like all of new Paris, pale yet clean in appearance, the features inspired by Roman pillars and carved statues, some gilted with gold demanded admiration. She had never seen the inside but had heard rumours of gold, statues and chandeliers.

"It's locked," Ari stated as she pushed at the door. "We will have to try another…"

"Ari!" Callie called as she watched Ari slip around the side of the grand building and sighed as she followed.

She watched as Ari pushed at a second door and frown as it remained closed against her strength.

"There must be a way inside," Ari mumbled to herself.

Callie grabbed her as she went to try another door and turned her to face her, "Ari, we will be arrested…"

"I wanted to show you… I will take you tonight!"

"I can't… ssh…"

Callie could hear the orchestra through the walls as rehearsals began in the depth of the theatre.

"Do you hear that?"

Ari stopped and watched as the taller woman shut her eyes as she concentrated as she strained to hear the notes. Ari could hear nothing but the odd percussionist yet Callie could hear music come to life between the strings, the pipes and the percussion. She opened her eyes and saw blue eyes watching her with a mixture of bemusement and delight. Callie flushed with embarrassment and turned away from the building.

"Please let me take you one evening when you are free…" Ari asked almost in a whisper.

Callie nodded, unable to take her eyes from the smaller woman.

"I should go… I have to be at the theatre," her voice was abrupt and she walked away leaving a stunned blonde in her wake.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Finally!"

Callie jumped at the exclamation as she stepped outside of the theatre. She turned and saw the smaller woman standing next to the door. Ari pushed herself off the wall, ignoring the grazes of dirt the brick left on her cream dress. She pushed back the hair that had fallen onto her face, behind her ear and turned to the surprised brunette.

"I wanted to make sure I had not offended you," she said as she stepped towards the tall woman.

Callie laughed without feeling and shook her head, "Ari, you…"

"I never wanted to upset you," Ari continued, ignoring Callie's impatience. "I've been wondering for the past three days and I don't think I said anything wrong, though I know sometimes I do, because I have a horrible tendency to not think and I was hoping you would come to the café but you hadn't… and maybe you're just busy and I am being ridiculous with… I just wanted to make certain that… Did I upset you?"

Callie couldn't help but smile at the chatter, "You did not upset me… You just remind me of a world I don't belong and…"

"Oh," Ari said stepping backwards. "You really can't see beyond class, can you?"

Callie's frown became prominent, "You don't understand… you were born rich!"

Her shout attracted the curious stares of passer-bys and annoyed snorts from the horses pulling delivery carts. Ari rolled her eyes in anger.

"And now you make me a target for burglary and murder!" she hissed the words.

Callie sighed, "You don't need my help to do that. You wear the highest of fashion, the expensive of jewellery…"

"You would prefer me to wear rags?" Ari enraged, walked away ignoring the looks from the small crowd that she pushed.

Callie watched the blonde disappear into new Paris and sighed loudly before glaring at those watching her.

"What!" she shouted before pushing through them in the direction that was home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Callie stretched as she rolled in the bed. She felt the sheet slip down her bare skin and shivered at the cold air. She opened her eyes and saw Pierre dressing. She watched him throw the cream shirt over his head, ignoring the unruly locks of dark hair. He smiled as she lifted the sheet to cover her form.

"Good morning," he grinned widely.

"Is it?" Callie mumbled as she closed her eyes again.

"Where were you last night?" Pierre asked as he sat on the edge of the bed, resting his hand on her hip.

"Here with you," Callie laughed. "Was it not that memorable?"

Pierre chuckled, "It always is with you… but not what I meant. You were not here here."

Callie sighed and rolled over onto her side, facing the handsome man, "Why can't I be you? Have your wealth and your freedom?"

Pierre laughed as he lay down next to her, "What would you do with wealth and freedom?"

Callie lifted her head, "I would never have to feel this resentment and shame and anger…"

"Calliope?" Pierre rolled to face her. "What's brought this on?"

"I met a woman and she is rich and she doesn't seem to care about anything and I got angry with her even though it is not her fault," Callie rolled onto her back. "She wanted to take me to Opera National…"

Pierre chuckled and stood up, "Why would you want to go join the bourgeois way of life?"

Callie sighed and stood up, wrapping the sheet around her form, before turning to face him, "To sing on that stage, in the greatest opera house… that is my dream…"

"It's just a theatre," Pierre stated gently. "You already sing. Opera is the same everywhere."

"You don't understand," Callie hissed as she reached for her clothing. "You're just like her. You don't have to because you're born into choices. I have no choice. I must accept what is my life, but you? You choose your life. If you desired it, you could eat in the finest bistro, travel by steam-train or boat to the parts of the world I have only read about… I can't."

She dressed quickly and saw Pierre rifling through the papers on his desk. He pulled out a slim page and turned to her.

"I hate the bourgeois because I cannot love you without a frown gracing the faces of my peers. I cannot walk through these streets without judgement from everyone. I can hear what they are thinking, 'Why is he here? He is rich" or 'Why does he go there? He is rich.' I want you to have those choices…" He passed her the piece of paper. "And this woman, she sounds like she wants the same. I will see you."

He closed the door quickly as Callie stared down at the sheet in her hand. She chuckled as she read the title, _'Droit des Femmes' _before saying aloud, "If he were with a bosom…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Why must you take me here?" Alice grumbled. "Last time Pierre suggested somewhere to visit I ended up placed in the middle of women dressed in garters and nothing much else…"

Callie laughed at the memory of the flirtatious women in the dance hall Pierre frequented. The women there were beautiful, many from exotic lands. They were slim in form, darker in skin, fiery in movement, seductive in soul. Callie had loved it, the loud drums, the chants, the traditional dress, the passionate rawness of something new. Alice, however, was uncomfortable and mortified to be amongst women who freely showed their nude form without shame.

"That was incredible," Callie stated, enthused by the memory.

"And the tombs!" Alice burst out, not listening to Callie. "With the bones… makes me shiver."

Callie laughed again, "This is different… It's for women's rights. I showed you the pamphlet."

Alice sighed as she followed the brunette through the narrow lanes, stepping over the new drains and avoiding the grocer carts and barrows.

"This is it," Callie announced stopping before a tall building. It stood between old and new Paris, sharing the grey bricks of the new and the narrow lanes of the old. Alice looked up at it and then at Callie.

"Are you certain?"

Callie nodded but made no attempt to venture inside.

"Do you want to go in?"

Callie nodded but again didn't move.

"Excuse me ladies, are you looking for the Ladies Group?"

Callie and Alice turned to the kind voice, and saw an older man sitting in one of the coaches. He was broad at the shoulders and chest, his coat tight against his muscles. His greying hair hidden beneath a top hate, his face stern in expression, his lips unsmiling, his brow creased with wrinkles, his eyes grey in shade yet kind in nature.

He pushed open the door and climbed out and stepped towards them. He nodded at Callie before turning to Alice. He smiled warmly before speaking again, "The Ladies Group is through there. They've already gone in."

"Thank you sir," Alice bowed her head.

"There is no need to be frightened. Trust me. It is more frightening for a gentleman being in a room full of women."

Callie laughed politely and tucked her hand into Alice's arm, "Thank you sir."

Callie and Alice slipped into the back of the room, hoping not to make their arrival noticeable. They sat in the empty chairs lining the wall, and were both equally surprised to see women of different classes sitting amongst each other. Silk next to cotton, hats next to bonnets, tailored next to hand-sewn. Yet, it was the presence of a familiar fair-headed lady that surprised Callie even more.

Callie didn't listen to a single word that was spoken as she studied Ari's profile from her distance. She listened with a small smile on her face, her blonde hair tied back in a twist, a few strands loose against her temples, her dress of silk was almost the same shade of blue as her eyes. She turned and saw dark eyes watching her. She raised an eyebrow and smiled as the brunette blushed. She stood up, excusing herself politely before leaving. She stopped at the door and glanced at the taller woman before stepping out. Callie turned to Alice who was enraptured by the talk. Callie whispered to her but was left without acknowledgement. So she too stood up and walked out.

She looked around the empty entrance and down the bare corridor, before sighing aloud.

"Looking for someone?"

Callie jumped at the interruption, looking up the stairway and found the blonde sitting at the top of the stairs.

"You," Callie answered softly.

Ari laughed lightly and watched as the brunette ventured up the staircase and sat a few steps below her.

"I wanted to apologise," Callie started. "I was…"

"Rude? Obnoxious? Horrid?" Ari offered with mirth playing in her voice.

"All the aforementioned," Callie groaned. "I didn't expect to see you here…"

"Because I am wealthy?"

Callie sighed and nodded meekly.

"Did you know that this society was active for fifteen years or so? Since we were girls and nothing has changed. We are still just women."

Callie watched the smaller woman as she stared at the door of the room they had just vacated.

"Callie… when it first started, Emily Venturi one of the founding members attended a congress banquet. She was asked by a gentleman what great truth had she proclaimed. She answered that woman is a human being. He laughed and said that is a platitude. She couldn't help but agree but went on to say, that when this platitude is recognized by human law, then the world will be transformed. She dreams an almost impossible dream, but we should have learned from history, the revolutions our country has suffered seeking equality and liberty for all, that dreams can happen. Yes, there is wealth and there is poverty, but there is wealth and poverty standing side by side for a common purpose right here. I am rich. That is a platitude. You are not. That is a platitude. But I am also kind, generous, loving blessed with a good sense of humour and a fight in my heart. You are feisty, passionate, intelligent and possess great talent. These are not mere platitudes, yet you keep seeing them as just this…"

"You're right," Callie interrupted, climbing up a further step. "I am a brute in the worse senses sometimes."

Ari laughed and was about to speak when she saw the door open, "We've missed the meeting."

"Callie?" Alice called up the steps. "Why did you le… oh, my apologies Miss."

Alice bowed her head slightly as she watched the two women stand up and come down the stairs.

They stepped outside.

"Ladies," the gentleman was still there sitting in his coach.

Callie was about to speak when Ari walked to the coach. The horseman jumped down of the top to open the door for her. She turned back and looked to the two women. She smiled at the brunette, before climbing inside.

Callie watched as the horses pulled the coach away, before feeling herself be pulled away by Alice.

"Did you know that some of those ladies meet in congress to discuss the demand for a woman's vote? And for unionization and legalised prostitution… am not certain about the last one, but voting? Do you really think that could happen?"

"Who knows?" Callie chuckled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Are you not staying?" Ari asked with a grin as she walked into the café into Callie who was leaving.

Callie smiled widely as she chuckled, "There was no reason to stay."

"Not even the best coffee in the world?" the blonde walked past into the café. She watched the hesitation dance across the other woman's features. "My treat?"

Callie struggled with her pride and Ari sighed, "A platitude, Callie."

Callie nodded, "You give me the finest of coffee and I will give you the finest of bread one morning."

Ari grinned, "I will remember that."

**Chapter Four:**

"The what?" Ari asked as she linked her arm with the taller woman, holding her book in the other.

"The gargoyle and the bat," Callie answered as it if were obvious.

They had walked the length of the Seine, ignoring its waterside buildings and crowds as they lost themselves in their chatter. They had only stopped in front of the Notre Dame so Callie could regale Ari with the tale of its hunchback. Ari had read Hugo's novel but Callie's abridged version was much more amusing.

"How you can make a tragedy into a comedy?" Ari laughed. "I would hate to see what you do with Les Miserables…"

"Oh, we can't touch that story."

"We can't?"

"It has been known to reduce me to tears," Callie stated solemnly before glancing at the bell towers. "However Quasimodo has friends…"

"It made you weep?" Ari nudged her in the side.

Callie looked at the teasing glint in the smaller woman's blue eyes and nudged her back, "And you did not weep?"

"I did but I also wept at the Hunchback," Ari admitted.

"Is that why you read an index about birds then?" Callie jested.

"Yes, something like that…" Ari replied as she pulled the taller woman back into pace.

Callie felt a tremor in her arm, and an ache in her chest. She stopped walking, clutching at her bosom.

"Callie?" Ari asked, panic tinting her voice. Callie lifted her hand, feeling the pain subside.

"Never eat before walking with you," Callie said, as the pain left and her breaths relaxed.

"You are cruel to me," Ari laughed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So how did you find about the society? I hadn't seen you there before."

"You attend often," Callie asked.

"For many a year," Ari answered. "Or so it seems. Wait there it is!"

They had been seated on a bench in the Champ de Mars, staring at the Eiffel Tower. They had both agreed it was ugly but they needed to see it once more before it was to be dismantled now that the exposition had come to its end.

"Where is what?" Callie asked.

"Did you not see it?" Ari pouted. "That glimmer."

"There was no glimmer…" Callie argued.

"There was," Ari insisted. "I tell you Callie, a ghost lives upon those iron bars."

"Do you really believe in ghosts?"

Ari nodded, "Don't you?"

Callie stood up and offered her hand for Ari to take.

"Come with me. I'll show you ghosts."

Ari chuckled as she took the offered hand.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The catacombs of Paris had been opened to visitors nearly a century previously, and were initially a trend amongst the wealthy but was now seeing the appearance of the curious. Callie had been before, but had not felt the depths of loss and sadness as she did on this occasion. The tunnels were mostly in darkness, with few lit torches lighting the way. The sounds were almost silenced except for the trickles of water streaming through the deep rocks of the ground. Ari had yet to release her tight grip of the brunette's hand as they passed the sign informing them that they had entered the 'Empire of Death'. The skulls and bones were arranged in sculptures of hearts, monuments, fountains… the remains of the long dead of old Paris were now used as art. Their bones whispered the history of the city, when it was once the home of reigning monarchy, their skulls witness to some of the brutal events of the many revolutions. Their death unknown, their cause unwritten, their lives unmarked, their remains nameless but honoured in the name of memory.

Callie stopped as they reach the fountain, surrounded by a wall of bones, crowned by skulls. Ari stepped towards the fountain, realising it to be made of stone, one of the few features in the underground tomb to be so. She looked up at the skulls and saw nothing but darkness where once eyes watched. She shivered and tightened her grip on Callie's fingers and smiled softly when she felt her hand being squeezed back. She looked into the dark eyes watching her carefully.

"I shouldn't have brought you here," Callie whispered.

Ari shook her head, "Why? You promised me ghosts and I was foolish not to believe you… but this…"

Ari gestured the wall of bones with her hand and sighed softly, "This… there are no words."

"It is strange but I wonder to whom here am I a descendant of, and then wonder would the same be done to me in a hundred years. Will my grave be needed by another for my remains to be moved down here?"

Ari moved closer to Callie, their arms touching from shoulder to wrist, their fingers entwined, and she touched the taller woman's chin with her free hand, turning her face to meet the dark eyes. "Don't think like that."

Callie smiled warmly, "It is quite alright because all that is left my bones, my body, my soul…"

"Your ghost," Ari jested with a gentle, dimpled grin.

"My ghost," Callie chuckled. "Will be living my next life."

"Your next life?" Ari asked as the two women walked away from the cavern, through the tunnels of bones. "Do you really believe that?"

Callie shrugged, "Why not? Nobody knows what heaven is, do they?"

Ari laughed, "That is true… and what will you be in your next life?"

"Freer than this one," Callie laughed.

The two women entered the daylight, closing their eyes as the sun graced their skin with its heat and light, before opening them again. Ari looked down at their entwined hands and stroked her thumb over the other woman's before letting go.

"Thank you for bringing me here."

Callie smiled, "Did you like it?"

"Hated it," Ari laughed. "You put my glimmer to shame, but… it was hauntingly beautiful."

"That's what I thought," Callie nodded.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I cannot believe I persuaded you to do this," Callie stated for the umpteenth time that afternoon as she stood on the podium, watching her reflection in the half-dozen mirrors before her.

She could see the blonde grinning widely behind her, "You are enjoying yourself really…every lady needs a brand new dress…"

"But I am not a lady," Callie whined and shook her head when she saw Ari roll her eyes and mock her tone. "Ari, you are not in anyway humorous."

"I certainly am," Ari stated as she stepped up onto the podium. "And you are very much a lady…"

Callie lifted her wine glass from the high table as she watched Ari come close to her back and spilt some, "Shit!"

"You just don't talk like one," Ari laughed as she pulled the last of the thread out of the back, her fingertips grazing the caramel skin below. She looked up and saw brown eyes watching her in the mirror. "I think this is my favourite colour on you."

Callie looked at the dress in the glass, its skirt was crisp and long, touching the floor, its torso tight, accentuating her bosom, the puffed sleeves reaching her elbow, the material of silk and lace feeling new and soft against her skin. She had worn red before but not such rich, deep red, decorated with lace patterns of cream at the torso.

"I have no occasion to wear it," Callie whined again.

"You will when you finally agree to accompany me to the opera," Ari reasoned before beckoning for the dress-maker.

Callie chuckled as she watched Ari follow the store owner and dress maker to the front of the boutique. The blonde was used to being of the latest fashions, having clothing made to specific demands, tailored to every need, yet Callie was not at all comfortable with this world. Despite this, she could not deny that she felt beautiful when she looked back in the mirrors once more. She stroked down the material of the dress with the palm of her hands, feeling the softness on her fingertips before sighing as she started to loosen it from her form. She hung it carefully before returning to her own clothes, her black skirt with a slight tear at its hem, her grey blouse which was once cream and her black riding coat which was inherited out of necessity rather than bought with purpose. She looked back in the mirrors and laughed bitterly.

"You still look beautiful."

Callie jumped at the soft voice and saw the blonde watching her from the doorway. She turned around and saw Ari walk towards her.

"You have the fortune to be born with this unfettering beauty, a beauty that many women envy and many men desire. It does not matter what you wear for it lies in your features…"

Callie blushed at the open admiration and held her breath as the blonde reached her.

"I bought you the dress as a birthday gift… when it is mine I will remind you to return the favour."

Callie laughed as Ari winked.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Alice, you complain that I spend no time with you, and when I do, you complain of the rain…" Callie stated as she pulled the older woman along the wide paths of the park.

The rain was barely presentable in its light drops. The park was, however filled with few people. Callie had been once again reminded of her steady absence in the older woman's day since her friendship with Ari had begun. She had felt the sense of guilt that only a mother was capable of making a child feel, and she suggested a walk like they used to do. She didn't care about the threatening grey skies or the protests from the surprised Alice as they made their way to the park.

"And you always told me as a child that rain is just a bit of water…" she continued.

"That was because you were always under my feet," Alice grumbled.

"Ah, so you wanted me to suffer pneumonia," Callie accused, jest in her voice.

"You never did suffer pneumonia," Alice complained as she felt Callie link her hand through her arm. "But I could…"

"Miss Calliope."

The voice surprised both of them as they turned to see Ari walking, being accompanied by the same gentleman that had waited for her outside the society's meeting. Callie grinned widely while Alice nodded politely.

"Miss Arietta," Callie greeted warmly as she was kissed on the cheek by the smaller woman. "How do you do?"

Ari nodded, "Enjoying the brisk change in the weather. Indecisive rain is my favourite kind of weather… can't decide whether it wants to rain or not. It is feeble rain really."

Callie laughed and nodded before noticing Alice, "Oh, excuse my manners. Alice this is Miss Ari…"

"I've heard so much about you," Ari gushed as she shook the older woman's hand, disregarding the obvious discomfort Alice had at her exuberance. "Callie admires you greatly… and at the society meeting this past week, your suggestion on how to get working women to achieve a form of union… you made Madame Rousseau swallow her words and vanity then. A moment I had always longed for…"

"What was this?" Callie interrupted and Alice saw this as a moment to escape the hand grip the smaller woman had ensnared her with.

Ari looked over at the brunette before back at Alice, "You did not tell her of this… and where were you anyhow?"

"We are preparing for a new season at the theatre…" Callie answered.

"Carmen is over?" Ari asked, disappointment lacing her voice.

"Not for another month," Callie answered, enjoying the waves of relief display themselves upon the smaller woman.

"I am Louis Reinard." The gentleman introduced himself to Alice.

"Alice Dupuis," the other woman answered in almost a whisper.

"The pleasure is all mine," Louis stated with a kind smile, which widened when he was rewarded with one from the timid woman before him.

"Oh, my manners are worse than Calliope's," Ari stated with alarm. "This is Mr. Louis Reinard, a friend of my father's… and this is Calliope…"

"Ari, my dear, if we continue this way we may find that we stand here all afternoon trapped in endless introductions…" Louis jested before looking at Callie. "I hear you make a fine opera singer."

"I don't know about that sir," Callie stated.

"And you Madame? Do you sing?" Louis turned to Alice.

Alice almost choked with surprise, "Good Lord no… I am simply a dress-maker."

"The very folk we need, or we would be left wandering in nothing but our bare form and there was a gentleman not so far from where we stand who I really hope never to have see in such state," Louis stated.

Alice turned and saw a rather large man seated on the bench, reading his newspaper, ignoring the drops of water marring the ink. His coat stretched over his arms, his trousers threatened to tear at it seams, his shirt without a button. She couldn't help but have a chuckle fall from her lips, before covering them with a hand.

"That would be an unsightly thing indeed," Callie offered with a smile, watching Alice's discomfort grow. "We must part…"

"Ah of course," Louis stated. "It was a pleasure to meet you both ladies."

He tipped his hat before offering his arm to Ari who took it with a smile. Callie and Alice made their way back to their home, both walking in silence as they avoided the heavier rain drops falling from the dull, grey sky.

"I have never had a gentleman tip his hat at me," Alice stated suddenly.

Callie laughed, "True. And I have never had a lady kiss me on the cheek…"

Alice laughed lightly, "We're coming up in the world Callie."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Do you not find Carmen tedious?" Callie asked when she finally found the fair-headed lady amongst the departing audience. The audience was no longer large, but still enough to make it difficult to find a person amongst it.

Ari turned to the voice and smiled widely, "Calliope… you were wonderful."

Callie blushed, "Thank you…"

She recognised Louis as the blonde's companion for the evening's performance. She smiled politely but couldn't help widen the grin when she saw that he offered a warm one.

"Callie, there you are… oh, excuse me Sir," Alice bowed her head, scolding herself for interrupting.

"That is quite alright Ma'am," Louis spoke, his voice deep and clear. He saw Alice lift her face slightly and he smiled gently. "I was dragged to the opera by Arietta, she is very insistent when she wishes to be…"

He smiled widely as he glanced at the beaming blonde before turning to Callie, "And I must admit as a man who does find Carmen tedious, I found you to be excellent."

Callie blushed furiously as she dipped her head in embarrassment.

"It's true," Ari enthused as she nudged against the other woman.

Callie couldn't help but chuckle at the mirth and giddiness in the smaller woman's tone.

"Thank you," she said. "We should go."

"Yes," Alice agreed, nodding at both the gentleman and his companion.

"Nonsense," Louis surprised everyone, especially himself. "A traditional night at the opera ends with a late supper and a glass of fine cognac, don't you think?"

Alice looked at Callie, and the brunette nodded understanding the older woman's fears. It was difficult to be a friend of the wealth, but another thing altogether to immerse themselves into that world.

"Yes, sir, that is true, but we are not guests of the opera…" she explained.

Louis shook his head and glanced at Ari before continuing, "But be our guests."

"Sir, I don't think we can… we are flattered but we have to go and rest…"

Ari saw the discomfort in Alice's face and smiled warmly, "Uncle, I don't think they would like our places of visits…"

Louis brow furrowed before he recognised the issue in the simple attire of the two dark-haired women before him for the first time that evening. He laughed, "Nor do I… is there nowhere near here?"

"I fear sir that you are not going to quit," Callie jested and Louis chuckled.

"I have a choice between a night alone with cognac, or a night with three beautiful ladies and cognac…"

"Sir, I know of nowhere with cognac, but I may know of a brasserie that serves fine wine," Alice was barely audible but Callie was still surprised. "But I don't know if it would be suited to a man of your esteem."

"I like wine," Louis answered gently, not taking his eyes away from the shy woman. Alice looked at him and couldn't help but chuckle.

She looked at Ari who could only smile a dimpled grin and shrugged.

"I guess I should change then," Callie announced.

Alice began to look startled again and the older man placed her hand on his offered arm, "You will show me where this brasserie with fine wine is… the young ladies can find us there, can't they?"

He did not bother to wait for a reply as he led Alice away.

Callie laughed breathlessly before looking at Ari who was grinning happily.

"I think my eyes and ears may have deceived me but I do believe your…"

"Uncle seduced your…"

"Alice," Callie offered. "I must change… come."

Ari followed the brunette through the narrow corridors that lay behind the simple stage, reaching the small dressing room.

"You have your own room?" Ari asked, studying the small room. Its furnishings were simple and aged, with the scratched dressing table and stained mirror, the torn chaise longue and the tall patterned wooden screen.

"Yes, the joys of playing Carmen… that and many people have passed through these walls and I one of the few that stayed."

The taller woman slipped behind the screen. She could hear the smaller woman move around the tiny space. She pulled her costume free from her body and cursed silently as she remembered that her dress lay where she had tossed it earlier that evening - on the chaise-longue. She peered around the side of the screen and saw Ari at her table.

The blonde had noticed a half-empty bottle of wine on the table and lifted it. It smelled like no wine she had tasted.

Callie watched her and felt a sense of shame as she watched the smaller woman wrinkle her nose at the scent. "It is home-made…"

"Does it taste as strong as it smells?" Ari asks, without turning around.

Callie nodded, "You can try some…"

The blonde looked around for glasses and Callie blushed, "I don't have a glass. I smashed the last by accident…"

"Accident?" Ari turned and saw the brunette lean out from behind the screen, reaching for the crimson dress on the chaise-longue. She felt her cheeks burn as she noticed that the taller woman displayed more caramel skin than clothing as she stood in her black corset and undergarments. She clutched the bottle tightly as she caught her breath.

"Angry accident," Callie explained as she grabbed her dress successfully and held it in front of her. "I can go find a gla…"

She was stopped by the image of the fair-haired woman, perfectly attired in a blue silk gown, tresses pinned back immaculately in a twist, clutch the bottle with her clean white gloved hand and drink from it with the same gusto as a sailor.

"That is quite potent," Ari announced as she took the bottle from her lips. "Yet, strangely desirable."

She looked up at the dark eyes watching her and took another swig from the bottle.

The taller woman shook her head as she slipped behind the screen to finish dressing. She felt the temperature rise within the wall of the room as she reached behind her to pull the thread free from her corset. She heard Ari clear her throat and chuckled.

"Are you still drinking that stuff?"

Ari put the bottle back down, "As I said it is rather desirable…"

Callie could hear the bottle hitting the table with a dull thud, and heard the smaller woman let out a breath. She too let out a breath, unaware that she was holding it.

"I had never known Uncle to behave like that before. He usually comes to the opera houses to stop my pleas and takes me home with a kiss of the cheek and a vow that he will never come again…" Ari heard the light chuckle from the other side of the screen and continued, "But now, he has taken to a woman… I've never seen that before, not since his wife had passed…"

"When did she die?"

"Not long after my father… Uncle always jested that the two never matched on earth but apparently matched in Heaven…"

Callie tied the corset at the front and pulled her dress over her head. She came out from behind the screen and sat at the table. She could see the blonde sitting on the chaise-longue in the reflection of the mirror, watching her. She glanced at the bottle and saw it was no longer half-full, causing her to laugh.

"You left me a drop I see."

Ari laughed, "My manners came to me in time then. Has Alice ever been married?"

Callie shook her head, "I had never known Alice to love a man… I don't think she ever loved. For a long time I had thought she loved my mother... I honestly thought she might be an invert… but obviously not the case."

She could see Ari's eyes widen and she laughed, "Does that offend you?"

Ari felt her cheeks redden and could not find a reply in time so Callie returned to pinning her loose, long tresses back into a twist, styling it but frowning as curls escaped. She was never meant to have the fashionable hair, so shrugged as she let loose tresses cascade down her back. She touched her pendant before looking up and seeing the smaller woman watching her and turned to face her.

"It did offend you… really?"

"No…" Ari shook her head. "No… I've just never heard someone speak so openly about it…" She took a breath and smiled widely. "I am not offended."

Callie stood up, "We should go before they elope and have lots of babies."

"Calliope!" Ari squealed hitting her lightly on the arm.

**Chapter ****Five:**

(Habanera - Carmen - Bizet)

(Che puro ciel - Orfeo ed Euridice -Gluck)  
(Che fiero momento -Orfeo ed Euridice - Gluck)  
(Che farò senza Euridice? - Orfeo ed Euridice - Gluck)

"How have I never noticed this place before?" Ari asked as they sat in their booth, served by a man dressed as a devil.

Callie laughed as she ordered drinks of sin from the devil-waiter.

"I don't know how it is possible to walk past a wall that is a head of a gargoyle and a door its mouth and not notice it… I must be very dim," Ari continued as she looked around her surroundings.

Callie laughed again before studying the blonde. She had taken to the newest of fashion with ease, her long tapered skirt of thin blue and white stripes, her matching short, tailored jacket covering her simple white vest of ruffles and lace, and her hat adorning a twist of blonde curls. Callie own attire was nowhere near as stylish buts the dark blue simple dress was a deep shade and accentuated her curves which she kept hidden beneath a black shawl.

The Hell's Café was another Parisian craze of the moment. Its theme was that of hell, its staff dressed as devils, its menu substituting the name of beverages with words of sinful nature, its décor of hanging gargoyles and imps, leaning out of the walls and low ceilings.

"Who comes with these ideas?" Ari asked.

"We've always been obsessed with the ideas of hell… remember Dr. Faustus…"

"How could I not?" Ari replied, reminded of the tale of a deal with the devil in exchange for fortune. "What would you trade your soul for?"

Callie thought for a moment, knowing she was being watched by the blonde. She shrugged, "I have never given it too much thought… you?"

Ari blushed before shaking her head, "I couldn't say."

Callie leaned forward over the wooden table top, "So you have an answer?"

Ari pushed Callie back gently before looking over at the waiter who served them their drinks. She couldn't believe that the man was dressed as a devil and chuckled once more.

"Callie!" the shout caused not only the two women to turn their heads but everyone else as well.

Pierre walked with long, easy strides. His hair loose and untamed as it fell to his shoulders. His trousers stained with dirt, his shirt loose from his belt. He kissed the surprised brunette with a pleasant force, cupping her cheek in his strong hand as he did so. The kiss lasted a mere moment, but it was enough for Ari to turn away.

"Pierre," Callie greeted him warmly, forgetting that their last meeting had caused an argument. "You found a new fight?"

Pierre slid into the booth next to the brunette and lifted his glass and smiled, "A rest was much in need… and who may this young lady be?"

He grinned widely at Ari, and she swallowed a sigh. She smiled as he offered her his hand. He kissed her knuckles politely as Callie introduced them.

"Pierre, this is Ari…"

"Arietta," the blonde corrected, not knowing why. She swallowed down her anger as she watched the stranger throw his arm around Callie's shoulder possessively.

"Is this the lady you spoke of Callie?"

Callie glared at Pierre, an act that went unnoticed by Ari. The smaller woman stood, not able to be in the presence of the lovers any longer.

"I must go. I had forgotten about an engagement elsewhere… It was a pleasure Callie and…" she turned to Pierre who lifted his glass to his lips. "it was nice to meet you sir."

Pierre chuckled, "Sir… the bourgeois calling me sir…"

"Pierre!" Callie exclaimed, appalled at his blatant behaviour, before watching Ari walk away. "Ari, wait!"

She stood up to try and catch up with her, but only stopped by his hand on her hip. She looked down angrily at him, before snarling, "You are an idiot!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I had been wondering where you have been hiding," Callie stated as she saw Ari sitting in the park.

"Calliope," Ari grinned as the brunette sat down next to her.

"I am so sorry about Pierre. He is a brute who is the worse kind of brute because he accuses you of what he is… and rudely too… and when I went to follow you and you were gone and you weren't at the café…"

"Breathe please," Ari said with a gentle smile. Callie laughed before bowing her head again.

"I am sorry…"

"Please stop apologising… I had not known that you had a… gentleman friend."

Callie laughed, "Gentleman, I think we both have learned that he is not a gentleman."

"But a friend?" Ari asked, hesitation in her voice.

Callie nodded, "Yes, a friend. He was the one who told me of the society and the catacombs."

"Oh…" Ari looked down at the closed book before at the waiting brunette. "How did you find me?"

"So you have been hiding… with your book of birds," Callie grabbed the book.

"Callie!" Ari exclaimed as she tried to reclaim the book. Callie held the book away from the blonde.

"It's not a book about birds, is it?" Callie asked, and watched as Ari's face fell.

"Please don't…"

Callie ignored her as she opened the book and saw that the cover was merely just that a cover. Another book lay between its hard facings, a book with images that could only raise the brunette's eyebrow. She looked over at the blonde whose cheeks had reddened furiously and breathing had quickened. She glanced back at the contents of the book, her eyes reading the words printed in heavy black ink.

Callie couldn't help but read some of the words before glancing back at the blonde, "You're a…"

"Please don't say it aloud," Ari grabbed the book from the surprised brunette's hand. She stood up with haste and looked at the brunette. "I beg you Callie, please don't speak anymore of this…"

"Ari!" Callie called out to the blonde who walked away with a speed that would impress an Olympian.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You know I am missing a rehearsal and subjecting Guillaume to a mountain of fury for being here, hoping to find you," Callie stated as she sat on the stairs in the society meeting house.

Ari turned and sighed. She shook her head, not wanting to speak. She turned her back to the stairs, preparing to leave.

"I am truly sorry for my behaviour. I should never have taken your book, nor been so blatant with its contents…"

"No you shouldn't have," Ari whispered as she watched another group of women enter the building. She nodded at them, a weak smile adorning her face. She could not turn around, and watched others arrive. She could hear Callie come down the stairs behind her.

"Please, forgive me… I don't want to lose a friend because of this silliness," Callie pleaded.

Ari laughed bitterly before turning to face the taller woman. Callie features were heavy from sadness, her lips wearing no smile, her eyes holding no light, her brow creased from concern. Ari felt anger course through her as she stepped closer, standing merely an inch from the other woman's face, her blue eyes dropping to the full lips before darting to the dark eyes, sharpness evident in their depths.

"You really don't understand, do you?"

Ari walked out, ignoring her uncle's waiting carriage as she continued down the lane into old Paris, followed by loud protests from Louis and the running feet of Callie. She lifted her skirt, ignoring the dirt that caked itself on the hems and the heavy rain-fall that shadowed her every step.

"Ari!" Callie yelled as she ran through the lanes, her feet falling into the deepening puddles. "Please stop!"

Ari turned a corner sharply and walked straight into a man of torn clothing, broken teeth and large muscles. He grabbed her by the arm, jeering her as he turned her further into the alley.

"What have we got here?" his breath held the same stink of stale ale and rotten vegetables. Ari grimaced as she struggled to release his grip.

"Oy!" Callie yelled as she smacked him hard in the neck calling him to yell.

"Do not even think of touching me?" She threatened as he turned to her. "One finger on my body and I swear upon the God that watches us that it will no longer have a place on your hand…"

He laughed but she stepped closer, "I know Benoit…"

He stopped laughing and released the blonde before quickly moving away. Callie turned to the shivering blonde and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Come, you will become ill if you stay out here…"

Ari refused to move and Callie sighed, "I am not asking you to talk to me, but I am asking you to get off these streets and come with me…"

"Because you know Benoit…" Ari mumbled as she pushed herself off the wall.

Callie chuckled and pulled Ari in the direction of her apartment.

The blonde shivered as Callie closed the door quietly. She looked around at the simple settings. The furnishings served more a practical reason than a decorative one. She could see the makings of a bed behind the screen and saw another bed through the open door. The armchairs before her were old but comfortable. They sat before the screen and opposite a cabinet and a book-case. To one side was a small kitchenette had spilt coffee beans upon its surfaces and fresh fruit waiting to be cut and to the other side a small bathroom.

"I know it is not much, but it is home and has a bathroom…"

Ari shook her head and shivered once more.

"Oh you're freezing… I will find you some clothing… we can dry yours before the fire."

Callie continued speaking as she went behind the screen, rummaging through her clothing until she found something that could be worn by the blonde. She passed the simple gown to Ari who took it with a gracious smile.

"You can change in there if you wish," Callie pointed in the direction of the small bathroom. "And I will make hot coffee."

Ari changed quickly, not wishing to wear the heavy damp clothes a moment longer than necessary. The dress was longer than her form but its cotton soft against her sore skin. She stepped back into the living space, hanging her clothes from a simple frame before the fire before turning the brunette who was swearing at the saucepan as she made coffee.

"What is this?"

Callie turned and saw Ari holding up a torn newspaper article, almost a decade old and smiled.

"I am asked that many a time, but it resonated with me for some unknown reason…"

She approached the smaller woman and took the article from her light finger tips. The article was a celebration of the works of Galileo and Callie replaced it in its mantel on the cabinet top.

"I can't explain it but it just made me smile… that he finally achieved acceptance and respect…"

"I understand that," Ari whispered. "I think everyone has something that means something to them without a reason."

Callie looked into the blue eyes and saw sadness and loss in them. She stepped backwards, "Coffee…"

"Who is Benoit?" Ari asked as she watched the brunette make the coffee.

Callie laughed, "I have no idea… I sometimes believe he is merely a legend, but apparently, he is bigger than any man we see, stronger too, and fierce. He cannot be caught because he is faster than the police, and violent when touched. I discovered long ago that if you say you know him, people especially scared grown men generally leave you alone…"

Callie served the warm cups and invited the blonde to sit on one of the chairs while she took the other.

"I don't care what you are Ari," Callie announced into the painful silence. "I just want my friend back. I miss my friend."

"You will treat me differently," Ari argued.

"Why? Because you have better sense than most women?"

Ari looked at her with a question on her brow.

"Finding love in a woman. Definitely less crazy than finding it in a man," Callie smiled warmly.

"You really find no difficulty in having a friend that is immoral?"

"You are not immoral…" Callie said calmly.

"A friend that is an…"

"Invert?" Callie offered and saw Ari start to smile. "An admirer of the fairer sex?"

Ari smile grew and Callie continued, "A lover of ladies… ooo, a lady-lover!"

Ari chuckled loudly, "A lady-lover?"

"Sounds much better than invert," Callie decided and Ari laughed once more before knocking over a stack of books on the arm of her chair.

"I would have made it neater but we never receive guests…"

"Not even Pierre…"

Callie laughed, "Not even him… he doesn't know where I live… I'd never be rid of him if he did."

"You don't love him?"

Callie inhaled loudly, "I do love him…I just cannot be his wife…"

"Why?" Ari asked curiously.

"Because I cannot trust him to have only one lover… nor should he trust me to be the same."

Callie saw the surprise in the smaller woman's face and shook her head, "You are conjuring images of whores now, aren't you?"

Ari closed her mouth and shook her head, "I never thought you the kind to take more than one lover…"

"You never even knew I had a lover until recently."

Ari nodded, "That is true… is there more than one?"

"I will answer if you do… is there a lover in your bed?"

Ari shook her head and blushed, "There never has been…"

Callie drank the last of her coffee before looking back at the blonde. She saw the smaller woman's cheeks redden furiously and her blue eyes darken and leaned forward to push a loose tress from her face to behind her ear.

"That does surprise me," she whispered as blue eyes met her own brown eyes. "You are exquisitely beautiful."

Ari couldn't help but smile shyly as she leaned into the touch.

"I thought I'd find you both here," Alice announced as she pulled the door open causing the two women to move apart. "You gave your uncle quite the scare, Miss Arietta. He is waiting outside… I shall go tell him you are here. He let me ride in his carriage… but I could not invite him up here. We need to be tidier Callie… I shall tell him."

She left as quickly, her words echoing through the corridors and stairwell of the building.

"I should go…"

"Your clothes are not dry…"

"May I return this dress to you?" the blonde went to the open doorway.

"Yes… but… Ari, please wait."

Ari turned to the brunette who had stood from her chair and waited.

"We are friends?"

Ari smiled, "We are friends Calliope."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Callie tossed once again in her bed, sleep continuing to evade her as she opened her eyes once more and stared up at the night sky, the moon full in its glory. She rolled onto her back and sighed loudly. She had performed Carmen for the second last time, and had missed the blonde in her audience. She had missed Ari on many occasions in the past week. The smaller woman never ventured to the café, or the park, or the mediocre opera house and Callie missed her.

She got out of the bed and saw the immaculate clothing that was of the blonde's hanging on the hook embedded in the wall. She could smell dry rain, cold embers and the scent that was uniquely Ari of them. She inhaled the scent deeply before dressing in her own clothes. She scrawled a simple note for Alice, and left it upon the cabinet before leaving in search of Pierre.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Callie watched from the wings as the music soars through the boards from the orchestra pit. She walked onto the stage, the music greeting her with its strings and percussions.. She had stayed the night with Pierre and awoke to a gentle kiss and a praising smile from her lover. He had promised her he would watch her sing tonight, and present her with a rose as she bowed out of the character of Carmen for the last time this season. She had wanted to search his face in the audience but feared that there would be an absence in the crowd.

Callie flirted with her cast as she sung 'Habanera' She watched the men of the chorus stare at her, ogle and leer as they were asked to do. They let their eyes wander to her hips, accentuated by the flowing skirts as she moved, to her breasts which rose under the tight corset with each note she sang. She flirted with the audience as she turned to them, their numbers no longer as large as they were months earlier, but still enough to keep the doors open.

She saw adoration on Pierre's face as she approached the foot of the stage, flirting with him as she lifted her skirt and swayed to the music, letting the lilt of her voice reach her ceiling.

She turned once more as she knew the fair-haired woman was also amongst the audience, she could feel her presence there. She knew where she was seated, the same seat as before, and the time before that. She looked over and saw blue eyes watching her intently and she smiled as she sang. She took a breath as she reached the last flourish of her aria, gazing into blue eyes intently, flirting with the smaller woman as she sang Bizet's words of love; love as a gypsy child which knows no law.

Callie ignored the praises as she walked through the audience in the foyer, desperately trying to find Ari and spotted her standing near the young man who had accompanied her the first time they had visited the opera.

"You came," Callie said, ignoring the tall, brown-haired man.

Ari smiled widely, "Of course, last night… I had to see you."

Callie grinned as she leant forward, kissing the smaller woman on the cheek before noticing the look of disdain emitting from the young man.

He cleared his throat, "Arietta, we must retire."

"In a moment Alain… this is my friend Callie… this is…"

"Her fiancé Alain Moreau," he introduced himself almost proudly.

Ari turned and glared at him before addressing the shock in Callie's eyes with a smile.

"Your fiancé?"

"Alain, may I meet you at the carriage?" Ari turned to the taller man.

"And leave you with this riff-raff…"

"Callie, you have something for me in your dressing room, don't you?" she said with a mixture of exasperation and pleas. Callie shook herself from her stupor and nodded blankly at the smaller woman.

"Yes, of course," Callie said.

"I will be a moment," Ari informed the objecting man.

"Your fiancé?" Callie almost yelled as she closed the door with a loud slam. Ari cringed at the question and shook her head.

"I never agreed. It was assumed because I never declined either… my mother arranged this," Ari argued as she sat on the chaise longue. "I find him despicable… and it's almost incestuous. He is the brother of my step-father…"

Callie laughed abruptly, "This is what books are made off… why haven't you declined?"

"And risk the questions?" Ari said bitterly.

"So it is a long engagement?"

"I will decline…"

"When you are at the altar making your vow before God?"

"Why do you care so much Callie?" Ari shouted.

"Because… because I care about you and your happiness…" Callie said gently as she knelt before the trembling woman.

Ari reached out and touched the brunette's cheek with a warm hand and smiled, "I know you do."

"The season is over," Callie whispered. "Maybe, now you can take me to the opera…"

Ari's features filled with joy, "I still have your dress… you never took it home."

"I figured with you it was less likely to gather dust… will you take me?"

"Why not Pierre? I know he is of money which is why I am surprised you chose him as you seemed so vehement towards me once upon a time for the same reason…"

"Ari?" Callie interrupted gently. "I am asking you to take me."

Ari grinned and nodded with acceptance, "I should go and find Alain before he has enslaved your audience…"

"With any luck he has met Pierre and they are duking it out like only gentlemen can…"

"What?" Ari laughed as Callie led her through the narrow corridors. "With cognacs and playing cards?"

"I was thinking a brawl of fists but then realised that is not your way of doing things…"

"But sounds so much more exciting," Ari concluded as she spotted Alain at the entrance. "I must go… oh, before I forget. It is crumpled but I know it is tradition. Here…"

Ari pulled out a rose from her purse, many of its petals lost but in its pathetic state, it was the most glorious thing Callie had received. She grinned widely as she felt a sweet kiss touch her cheeks and watched the blonde disappear quickly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The brunette stood on the other side of the street gazing up at the modern building, its cream bricks new, its windows clean, its door strong, its structure tall at five floors. It was the symbol of new Paris, modern buildings, all similar in colour and structure, all representative of the new Republic, all inhabited by people wealthy and educated. This particular building boasted the apartment of Ari.

Callie had been standing in front for almost an hour, nervous to enter, to speak to the doorman. She sighed and saw a policeman approaching her. She looked out of place, with her pleated long skirt of plain brown and high neck collar blouse of cream. She had grown frustrated with her wardrobe and its lack of suitable attire, but was quickly reminded of the time by Alice.

She took a deep breath and ventured towards the tall building and saw the doorman watching her carefully.

"You are here for Miss Arietta?" he asked, wary of her presence. Callie simply nodded and walked through the door he opened.

She stood in the foyer and saw a spiral staircase rise from the patterned tile floor and along the back, an elevator. She looked back at the doorman who couldn't help smile at her perplexity. He stepped back inside and approached her.

"Miss Arietta lives on the top floor. She is expecting you," he said warmly. "She rang down enough times to tell me so."

Callie nodded her thanks and went to scale the stairs and felt a hand gently touch her arm as it reached for the banister. She looked back at the doorman who shook his head.

"Take the elevator," he offered. "It proves to be less exhausting."

"I don't know what to do with an elevator," Callie admitted as she eyed it suspiciously.

"Come," he gestured with his head. "I'll teach you."

The doors opened slowly, the interior of the lift lined with marble effect and a full length mirror. The doorman stepped inside and held his hand out for the brunette who chuckled and shook her head.

"I can do this," Callie said aloud. "All it does is go up and down."

The doorman laughed and pressed the button for the floor before stepping back out, leaving a horrified Callie trapped in the small box.

When the doors opened again, she saw large double white doors and the top of the stairs. She stepped out quickly before peering over the banister of the staircase and chuckled. She could not see the bottom. She turned back to the door and raised her hand to knock for it to be pulled open by a maid dressed in a black dress and a white apron.

"Miss Calliope?"

Callie nodded and the maid smiled politely before pulling the door open wider.

Callie stepped inside to see a large apartment, its entry bigger than her kitchenette. The windows were tall and allowed natural light to reach every corner of its tiled floors. The entry led to an open living room on the left and two bedrooms on the right. The bedroom doors were closed, but the living room was welcoming with its two large arches.

The tiled floors covered with a large rug, its pattern influenced by North-Western African countries, the walls cream in paint held many large portraits, one of whom Callie instantly recognised as Ari's father, a man with fair hair and gentle, kind features. The furniture was elegant with its velvet material, its mahogany edges, yet it was the grand piano that sat in the corner that impressed the brunette the most.

"Callie, you finally crossed the street," Ari teased as she stood up from the couch holding a glass of lemon water in her hand.

Callie blushed before stepping further into the living room, almost afraid to touch anything.

"Sit please," Ari invited, detecting the brunette's discomfort almost immediately. "Lucille, please bring Callie a drink… Lucille is my friend disguised as a maid. My mother insists that I have staff, but when she is not in Paris she doesn't witness my adventures in the kitchen or that I indeed can use a duster…"

Lucille laughed, "Not very well I might add."

"You can cook?" Callie asked, surprised.

Ari nodded, "I have mastered the omelette."

"Only the omelette," Lucille jested as she filled a glass for the brunette.

Callie laughed, relaxing as she took the offered glass.

"Where is your mother now?"

"London I believe," Ari answered, not really caring. "Your dress is waiting for you in the bedroom, and I hate to hurry you but had you not been standing across the street for such a length of time we would have more time to waste before the opera."

Callie stood in the bedroom, its size large, with a four-poster bed, veiled with sheer white curtains, and a dressing table as well as two large wardrobes. The dress flowed elegantly from her form, the bodice laced by Lucille with expertise. Her make-up completed with a bit of rouge, and her hair tamed into a high twist with some loose curls falling, framing her face. She looked in the mirror, and she smiled, feeling beautiful in the deep red silk. The skirts flowed easily to the floor, the bodice of cream lace tight against her waist, her bosom lifted by its structure, the sleeves puffed as was the fashion.

"Ari had purchased you shoes too," Lucille offered the black shoes to her, leather in material, heeled in design.

Callie slipped them on with ease and smiled, before touching the pendant she had never taken off. She went to remove it, feeling the scratched gold detracted from the style.

"Don't" Ari asked as she stepped into the room. "Wear it… you look truly beautiful Calliope."

Callie blushed as she turned to see Ari in the doorway. The other woman's dress was also of silk, pale gold in colour with an ivory bodice.

"As do you," Callie said.

Ari smiled, "Of course."

Callie laughed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Callie had dreamed of this moment on many occasions but would have never thought it was possible as she lifted her red dress to climb the steps into the Palais Garnier, approaching the opera national. She could almost feel the giddiness of the blonde that stood next to her as they were greeted by the door man.

The interior was extravagant, with its multi-colour marble friezes, gold columns, and statues depicting the deities of Greek mythology. Callie turned as she reached the centre of the foyer, seeing the grand staircase supported with gold banisters. She looked up and saw the ceiling painted, and the grand chandeliers, lit to their full glory descend gracefully from it.

"We have a balcony box," Ari said as she watched with joy as Callie continued to admire the alcoves adorned with gold leaf and red velvet. Callie nodded, as she let herself be led up the staircase towards the small private box, its door way shielded by rich, plush curtains. They stepped inside where four empty seats awaited them. Callie leaned over the balcony as Ari sat down. The stage was the largest she had seen, its boards made of the strongest and smoothest of woods.

Callie watched as the wealthy filled the seats, their crisp suits and dresses, their quiet chatter filling the excited air. She turned and saw Ari watching her with a smile and she couldn't help but grin back.

"How do you like it?" Ari asked.

"Oh it is wonderful," Callie answered as she looked back at the stage. She watch the orchestra fill their pit, plucking the strings of their violins, tuning themselves as they prepare for the performance to come. Callie laughed to herself.

"What?" Ari asked.

"Just realised that I have no idea what we are to watch," Callie said sheepishly as she sat next to the smaller woman.

"Oh, Orfeo ed Euridice," Ari answered. "I have never seen it myself… as when does one get to see German opera here."

"Will it be in French or Italian?" Callie asked.

Ari shrugged, "I assumed it to be German…"

Callie laughed, "Gluck is German but much of his work is translated to Italian or French…"

The overture began, the lights dimmed and Callie couldn't help but grab Ari's hand in anticipation. Ari chuckled lightly to herself as she entwined their fingers. They watched as Orfeo displayed his grief over the loss of his wife Euridice, and how Cupid comes to him and offers him the chance to travel to the underworld to regain his wife. Callie turned and saw confusion in Ari's profile as lit from the stage lights.

She whispered, "What is it?"

Ari looked at her, "I don't speak Italian."

Callie laughed softly and moved closer, whispering into Ari's ear, "I do."

With each word sung, Callie translated softly into Ari's ear. Callie's chair had moved even closer to Ari's so she was seated almost directly behind her. Her lips were close to the smaller woman's ear, her breath warm against her neck, her words soft and light as they turned the words of Italian to French.

The lights returned and Callie leant back, but made no move to remove their close proximity to each other. Ari turned to her and saw that the brunette wore a face of sheer content.

"Would you come to the Underworld for me?" Ari asked.

Callie grinned widely, "Of course and I would pummel Cupid until he gave you back to me."

Ari smiled widely, her dimples dancing on her cheeks, "You would pummel Cupid?"

Callie nodded before looking at the door, "Are we expected to leave during the intermission?"

"Do you want to?" Ari asked softly.

Callie shook her head, "No…"

The two sat in comfortable silence watching the orchestra below.

"Do you like it?" Ari asked.

"I am surprised at the Italian…"

"I am surprised at the female playing the male lead… it's like Shakespeare reversed."

Callie laughed at the blonde's statement, "It is hard to find a male contralto so they changed the gender to find the voice for the music… but it is surprising…"

"Maybe a change in times…" Ari said almost hopeful and Callie smiled as she squeezed the smaller woman's hand gently.

The lights flickered to signal the end of the intermission before dimming as the last of the audience was seated. Callie leaned forward to continue to translate whilst Ari leaned backwards to hear the soft voice, telling how the Furies refuse to allow Orfeo through but eventually relent to the sweet sound of his voice. He is brought to Elysium which is peaceful in its bliss and Orfeo, though appreciative of such a heaven, he is still lost without his Euridice.

"What is he saying?" Ari asks when she realises that Callie has stopped.

"But the stillness that rules so much here doesn't give me happiness. Only you, Euridicce, can take off the worry from my sad heart. Your sweet accent, your loving looks, a smile of yours, are the supreme good that I want."

Ari turned to the brunette and saw tears fill the brown eyes, tears that matched her own. She squeezed the hand she held and lifted it to her lips, kissing it softly, before turning back to watch Orfeo be reunited with Euridice, taking her back to earth but with a condition attached. He could not look at her until they reached the earth. Ari felt tears fall as Euridice believes Orfeo no longer to love her. She leaned back into Callie's voice.

"I tremble, I sway and feel my heart wildly beating with anguish and terror…"

Ari stood up, and reached the door, only to be pulled back by the brunette. Ari turned and saw concern in the brown eyes, and shook her head, swallowing a sob before reaching for the handle.

"I can't," Ari exhaled as she rested her hand on the door. She felt Callie stand behind her and couldn't stop the tears fall from her eyes.

Ari turned to her, "It was easier before… I could just create fantasies that you and I were as lovers should be, just without the tender touches that are expected of these relations. I know they're just fantasies and not even worth having… I can't be around you without want to touch you, kiss you, feel you beneath my fingertips. I would sleep dreaming of you but now I see you… and I just can't…"

"Ari," Callie breathed out. She looked over at the stage and Ari followed her eyes and saw Orfeo look to Euridice, desperate to ease her pain, but only to cause her fall to death. Orfeo took Euridice in his arms and sang with a haunting loss.

"What is she singing?" Ari whispered, referring to the soprano rather than the character.

Callie turned back to the smaller woman, seeing tears well in the blue eyes, the outline of her form trembling from rawness and exposure. Callie stepped closer, feeling the other woman's breath on her lips.

Callie whispered softly, feeling her own tears fall, "What will I do without Euridice? Where will I go without my beloved? Euridice, oh God, answer me! Yet I still belong to you faithfully…" Callie took a breath as the soprano reached the peak of her voice. "Oh tell me, I am forever thy true lover, I am forever thy true lover, true lover…"

Their lips met with haste, their lips learning the touch of the other. The brunette pushed Ari into the door, as she deepened the kiss, feeling Ari's hesitant hands touch her arms, not sure where to place her fingers. The blonde let the taller woman lead the kiss, relishing the feel of the other woman's tongue against her own. Her fingers dug into the caramel skin of Callie's arms as she pushed into the kiss, wanting to taste the brunette as she was being tasted. The brunette dropped her hands to the slender woman's waist, holding her as she caressed her with her lips, before pulling back and resting her forehead against the flushed one before her. Ari looked at the stage and saw the opera had continued, its music scoring their moment. She looked back at the brunette and saw the brown eyes darker than she had seen them before and shuddered under the gaze.

"I want to kiss you again…" Callie whispered, and Ari couldn't help but smile warmly.

She lifted her hand to the taller woman's cheek, her thumb stroking the full lips before reaching up to kiss her again, softly at first, tender in motion, just lips dancing amongst each other. Ari slipped her hand behind Callie's neck, deepening the kiss, pushing her body into the taller woman, feeling the darker woman's bosom against her own, their rapid heartbeats pulsating against each other as Callie wrapped her arms around the smaller woman. Callie tore her lips from the smaller woman, needing air before placing her lips on the slender, exposed neck that waited for her touch. Ari exhaled as she felt Callie caress her with her tongue, graze her with her teeth, taste her. She closed her eyes as she inhaled the darker woman, listening to words of the finale she did not understand but if she had would have known them to mean "Long may love triumph – and may beauty reign over all the world."

**Chapter Six:**

Callie looked around the room, remembering how they got there. They had left the theatre in silence, walking slowly to their carriage, fearful to look at each other as the back of their hands touched. They had remained silent as the blonde took the taller woman's hand in her own and led them up the elevator and into her apartment and to the bedroom. Ari had not met the brunette's eyes as she walked to the window to close the curtains, yet paused as she saw blackness. There was no moon tonight, and the lamps seemed dimmer than usual. The blonde appeared smaller as she stood before the window. The blackness of the night sky stood as her backdrop, the dim lamp as her spotlight, and the piercing gaze of the brunette as her audience. She trembled and dropped her hands to her side.

"Ari," Callie whispered, stepping closer to the blonde. "Please look at me…"

"I can't," Ari wept. "If I do I will love you…"

Callie smiled and stepped closer once more. She reached her hand out gently, letting her finger-tips graze the arm of the smaller woman. She could feel the blonde shiver at the gentle touch, but this didn't faze her. She guided her index finger from the material of her dress at the elbow to its edge at the collarbone before tracing it slowly back down to her elbow to bare skin, before reaching the hem of her pale yellow glove. She peeled it away slowly, her dark eyes on her action, as she released the slender hand from the cloth. Her finger trailed slowly to the tip of Ari's own finger, before entwining them, holding her hand. She repeated the act on the other arm, and saw the trembling slow. Her eyes left the two naked hands entrapped in her own, before looking to the fair-headed woman's face, and seeing eyes still avoiding her. She leaned forward and kissed her forehead softly, letting her lips caress her temple, her cheek, the other, before nudging blue eyes to meet her own. They were the darkest she had known them to be.

"Then love me," Callie whispered, as she took Ari's lips with her own. She was tender with each touch, each graze, each caress. She released her hands, trailing her fingertips up the bare arms to the elbow, as her lips left those caressing hers. She kissed the jawbone, the chin, the slender neck, the exposed collarbone.

"I've never done this before," Ari murmured into the night air. Callie kissed her softly on the neck before stepping back and studying the smaller woman. She was no longer trembling, but had remained unmoving.

Callie reached her fingers behind her, deftly loosening the bodice. She pulled the dress from her shoulders, sliding it down her arms, pulling it down her torso, her breasts free from their trap. She pushed the deep red material over her hips, over her undergarments, and let it fall to the ground. She stepped out of it, closer to Ari who was watching her with abated breath. The blonde stepped closer, feeling the heaving breasts of the taller woman against her clothed ones, seeing the flush appear on the caramel skin in the dim light. She lifted her finger, and took a nervous breath before she touched the brunette's chest above the full breasts with its tip. She trailed it to the locket, running her finger over the worn piece before looking up into dark eyes.

Callie stood still, willing Ari to decide the pace of their actions. The blonde's single finger slowly left the locket, and travelled along the simple chain to the neck, before reaching the nape where she let it idle for a mere moment. She could feel the taller woman's breath on her cheek as she let her eyes fall to her other hand. She lets its fingertips trail across the bare stomach before her, and gasped silently as the muscles rippled under her touch. She stroked the expanse of skin, reaching the brunette's side before journeying her touch to under her breasts. She skimmed the skin, smiling as she heard Callie's breath quicken.

Her other hand left the nape of the neck, it's fingers diving into the twisted hair, freeing it from its pins, letting the tresses fall widely. She entangled the locks in her fingers, relishing the feel of the softness against her touch. She felt the brunette lightly push into her hand under the bosom. She ran her fingers over the breasts, her touch almost absent, before circling the nipples. She stared in awe as they rose to her touch, inviting her to continue. She glanced up at the brunette, and saw eyes blackening with desire before looking back to the flushed chest. She inhaled as she continued to circle the nipples, touching them bravely, hearing the elicited moan from Callie lips. She dipped her head suddenly, taking the nipple between her lips, circling it with her tongue, tasting it, sucking it.

Callie couldn't remain still as her hand reached behind the blonde's head, holding her there, willing her to continue. She hissed as teeth grazed her, and moaned as Ari pulled her closer with a strong grip. She felt fingers pull her hair as they tried to be free. Both hands pulled her close, their warm palms against the small of her back, as Ari's lips released the nipple going to the other. Callie looked down at the blonde's head, releasing her hold as Ari hungrily assaulted her breasts. The brunette reached for the cords of the smaller woman's corset, pulling them loose, before rubbing her fingers along the newly exposed skin.

Ari pulled away, her face flushed, her eyes large, her breath quickened. She saw Callie watching her expectantly as she nervously loosened the dress from her body, stepping out of it as the brunette had done, before reaching behind her hair, and pulling its locks free. The two women stared at each other, standing only in their undergarments, breathing hard as their heartbeat thumped loudly in their chests.

Callie ran her fingertips from the navel on the flat stomach before her through the valley between the breasts to the dip at the throat, feeling the beating pulse beneath. She looked into shy eyes and smiled softly, before pulling the blonde close. Their lips were no longer soft in touch, no longer wanting in need, no longer learning in cause, but hungry, desperate as they kissed. Their tongues duelled, learning the other's taste.

Ari pulled back with a moan, her fingers brave as they reached the hem of her undergarments, pulling them free from her form. She stood nude before the longing brunette, and watched as dark eyes learned her curves. She reached her fingers out, pulling at the hem of Callie's, pulling them down as she fell to her knees. Her fingertips mapped from ankles to knees as she leaned forward to kiss the spot above each knee. She could almost taste the scent that was Callie, warm and divine in the night air. She looked up as she felt strong hands against her bare shoulders. Callie nodded slightly and the blonde stood tall on her knees, placing her hands on the brunette's buttocks as she gazed at the core of this woman's scent. She inhaled it, nerves returning. She swallowed them as she ran the palm of her hand over the buttock, along the hip, down the thigh and to the core. The moistness filled her hand, making her gasp and lean closer with curiosity. She removed her hand and heard an almost painful moan from the standing brunette before replacing it.

Callie couldn't help but push into the palm, willing herself to remain patient. She almost screamed when she felt the hard palm replaced by delicate fingers, teasing her as Ari continued her exploration.

Ari looked up, releasing the brunette from her touch. She pushed the brunette backwards, willing her to lie on the bed.

Ari covered the brunette's body with her own, their skin warm against each other, soft to feel, hot to touch. She blanketed the brunette completely, her lips caressing her shoulder, her neck, her chest, her arms, her breasts, her stomach. Her fingers could not be controlled as the stroked the brunette's thighs, feeling the skin rise beneath their tips. She could have continued the onslaught of touches if she had not been rolled onto her back by the stronger woman. She felt lips against her neck, tasting her as fingers ran along the expanse of her exposed form. She exhaled loudly when the brunette tweaked nipples between fingers and moaned loudly when she felt a thigh against her sex. She moved, pushed against it as she pulled the brunette's lips to her own, kissing her hard as her own fingers returned to the centre she had been exploring. Nerves forgotten as she took Callie hard and sudden, her fingers eliciting moans, her hand being pushed as the taller woman rocked against her.

Callie opened her eyes as Ari took her deeply and tore her lips free as she pushed harder, wanting more.

Ari screamed as she felt her own being taken by long, slender fingers. She couldn't help but move into them, wanting more, wanting to be engulfed by this woman.

The two women rocked into each other, their pace no longer slow and gentle, but fast and hard. Ari screamed loudly as she felt bliss fill her, and could hear Callie moan against her neck with the same reason. The brunette rolled onto her back, trying to regain her breath when she felt the blonde move upon her. She opened her eyes as she felt a soft kiss on her stomach and watched as the smaller woman continued to kiss her tenderly towards her core. She closed her eyes and whimpered as she felt warm breath against her, and cried as she felt Ari taste her tentatively at first.

Ari could not stop drinking, tasting, consuming the brunette despite the many ripples she felt under her hands that lay on the stomach, the trembles in the thighs against her cheeks, the moans and cries of pleasure that reached her ears. It was only Callie's hands that pulled her head away that ceased her movement. She looked up and saw the taller woman's skin was flushed, her breath erratic, her body trembling.

"Have I hurt you?" Ari asked, fear lacing her voice.

Callie chuckled, shaking her head before beckoning Ari towards her. The blonde moved up the bed, and lay next to the exhausted brunette, a safe distance between them. Moments passed before Callie opened her eyes again. She looked over and saw tears fall from the blue ones. She moved closer with speed, her thumb brushing away the tears.

"Oh Ari, why are you crying?"

Ari couldn't answer as she shook her head, "It feels like a dream… A fantasy… and I am afraid I will wake to find it remains to be just that."

"It is not a dream."

Callie leaned forward, kissing away the tears tenderly. She waited until the weeps subsided before lifting the blonde's chin to meet her eyes, and kiss her softly on the lips.

"I love you," Callie whispered gently into the lips and she felt a smile against her own.

"I've never done that before," Ari said as she lay against Callie's form, sheets covering them. Callie chuckled.

"If I didn't know you, I would never have believed that… is that what the book teaches you?" Callie asked as she tapped the familiar book resting on the nightstand. She smiled as she heard the smaller woman laugh against her chest.

The sunlight was cruel in its sudden appearance through the opened curtains. Callie squinted her eyes as struggled to awaken in the light. She sat up suddenly, remembering where she was and looked around the room, finding nothing and nobody but neatly hung dresses from the night before. She reached her hand to where the blonde had been lying and learned its coldness. She wrapped the sheet close to her natural form, suddenly afraid of her loneliness.

"Clothes," she mumbled to herself as she spotted her own clothing amongst the beautiful evening gowns. She rose quickly and pulled them to her.

"You're leaving?"

The voice sounded small and broken and Callie turned to it, seeing Ari standing with a tray of what she assumed was breakfast. Callie pulled her clothes closer to cover her nude body.

"It was only meant to be a dream," Ari continued, her voice quivering as she swallowed tears.

Callie exhaled and shook her head, dropping her clothing, "I thought you had regrets… I awoke alone and…"

"I made you an omelette… the fifth attempt but this one looks perfect…"

Callie chuckled as she stepped closer, and saw the omelette of cheese and ham upon the porcelain platter, accompanied by the freshest of coffee, "It looks perfect, my love."

Ari smile was bright as she felt the taller woman touch her lips briefly.

"Are you hungry?" The blonde asked as she set the tray onto the nightstand and Callie climbed under the sheets.

Callie looked at the darkened eyes and chuckled, "Will the sixth attempt be better?"

Ari couldn't have answered if she had wanted to as she felt lips take her own, and hands pull her nightgown from her body.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Aren't we supposed to be sitting in that room?" Callie asked as she felt Ari's fingertips run circles on the palm of her hand.

The blonde chuckled, "Do you really believe they miss us? Also, I never see you…"

Callie smiled as she felt the blonde kiss her palm softly, "It will be easier soon as the opera starts again… no need to be shouted at by Guillaume as often as I am right now…"

"Why do you stay there?" Ari asked as she leaned back against the brunette, the wood of the stairs no longer comfortable against her back.

"Because, unlike you my love," Callie kissed the blonde's temple. "I was not born with a silver spoon in my mouth…"

"Nor was I," Ari sulked. "Imagine the agony my mother would have suffered if I was…"

Callie laughed and watched as the smaller woman shuffled around on the staircase to look at her.

It had been merely weeks since their affair had begun, and their moments together were fewer than they'd like.

"Will you come tonight?" Ari asked.

"I will try," the brunette promised. "We open next week, will you be there?"

"As many nights as you wish me to be…"

"Every night then," Callie jested.

The doors opened, and both women jumped up and descended down the stairs reuniting with Alice who studied them with an air of suspicion.

"Madame Alice," Louis almost shouted with glee, distracted her from the younger two women. She turned and smiled warmly at the gentleman as he took her hand and kissed it softly.

"I was wondering if you would accompany me for a ride in my carriage…"

"Of course she would," Callie shouted out. "Ari and I were just discussing how we were wanting a walk… and Alice has always praised your coach…"

Louis grinned widely as he opened the door for the older woman. Alice turned to Callie with a mortified glare.

"But sir…" she began. "I am sure your time and company is needed elsewhere…"

"Not at all," Louis stated. "I can think of no better way to spend my time…"

Alice blushed, immediately forgetting about the younger women as she took his hand and stepped into the carriage.

Ari and Callie chuckled as they watched the coach disappear, its wheels kicking up small stones.

"You will get an earful tonight…" Ari started.

"But that's tonight… now, my apartment is close and empty…"

Callie heard the blonde shriek as she pulled her in the direction of her home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ari!" Callie called from the living room, rolling her eyes as Lucille chuckled when another crash came from the kitchen, followed by a stream of explicit words. Callie stood, shaking off her skirts before pulling the door open on the kitchen. She watched Ari standing above the aga, her face flushed from the rising heat, her hair no longer immaculately pinned with strands breaking free at the temples and nape, her dress no longer pressed but covered with the sauce of tomatoes. She held a pan in one hand, it's base blackened and a wooden spoon in the other, looking up at the brunette who shouted her name once more.

"I don't care what Marcel says," Ari stated, gesturing to the cowering chef in the corner of the kitchen. "There is no need to add oil to the chicken…"

"Fire!" Callie yelled as flames sparked from the stove behind the blonde. She grabbed the pot of water sat upon the long wooden table, throwing it at the stove, drenching the surprised blonde and quenching the flames.

"That is why we need the oil," Marcel stated as Ari dropped the pot with a loud thud, pouting as her clothes clung to her skin.

"Aw, my love…" Callie whispered as she approached the smaller woman. "I think you should stick to the omelettes."

She kissed the smaller woman on the cheek, earning a dimpled smile from the blonde. She looked at Marcel who simply shrugged, before preparing to clean what was once an orderly kitchen. The staff of Ari's home had become accustomed to the regular visits from the opera singer, the brief moments of affection and the tender words of love had become part of such visits, and none of them cared to comment or judge.

"Arietta!" An unfamiliar voice broke through the air, causing the blonde to jump and Callie to move away. She could see tension break across the smooth features of her love, and panic fill her blue eyes.

"Ari?" she asked softly, before seeing an older woman enter the kitchen. Her fair hair pinned back into a high bun, a small red hat pinned atop, matching the dress of silk, wide in skirts and slender in waist. Her skin was tight at the cheeks, pale in complexion, and angry in expression, yet her eyes were as blue as the eyes of the younger blonde in the kitchen. Ari's hands had dropped to her sides, her face dipped slightly whilst Marcel immediately stood tall, back straightened and head bowed.

Callie knew that this woman as Ari's mother without needing an introduction. The older woman glanced at the brunette, her eyes narrowed as judgement pursed her lips, "You've hired someone new?"

Ari stuttered as she tried to answer, words failing to come to her mouth. The brunette stepped forward, "I am Callie…"

"Did I ask you for your name?" The older woman harshly snapped before turning her attention to her daughter. "And how many times have I told you that the kitchen is no place for a lady? I don't know where I went wrong with you…"

"I should leave…" Callie interrupted, feeling pain in her voice as she recognised the same in the blonde's features.

"Leave?" Agnes turned to the brunette, confusion lacing her tone.

"Mother, Callie is a friend," Ari explained.

"A friend?" Agnes looked at Callie, studying her attire, judging her wealth before returning her glare to her daughter. "Arietta, I have done everything to ensure… this is your father's doing. I told him to stop raising you as free as a boy, but he went ahead and did it and now he is dead and you are wasting life on frivolous activities such as reading your silly books, meeting with women about ridiculous ideas, and befriending street people…"

"Mother!" Ari was aghast at her mother's outright rudeness. "Calliope, I am so sorry…"

"How much money has my daughter promised you?" Agnes asked, ignoring her daughter's protests.

"She has never given me a coin, and has no need. I work…"

"As a scullery maid?" Agnes remarked coldly.

"Callie is an opera soprano," Ari explained, edging closer to the brunette who was brimming with anger as she backed towards the door.

"Oh," Agnes was, without a doubt, surprised. "Do you sing at the Garnier?"

Callie shook her head, afraid to give this bitter woman more ammunition to play with, "I must go…"

She could hear Ari shout at her mother as she closed the door, choosing to run down the spiral staircase rather than take the elevator. She felt hot tears fall from her eyes as she quickly rounded another set of steps.

"Callie," Ari called, running quickly behind her, her breath shortened by the rapid movements she was making. "Please wait…"

Callie stopped and turned and saw the blonde approach her, descending quickly down the steps. The smaller woman grabbed the brunette by the lapels of her coat, pulling her close.

"I am so sorry," she whispered as she kissed warm tears from the brunette's cheeks. "She is ghastly… I had tried to caution you… I am so sorry."

Callie nodded as she felt soft lips caress her own before pulling back, "You win the bad parentage game…"

Ari chuckled half-heartedly, kissing her lover once more, "I should go…"

Callie nodded and watched Ari return up the stairs, sighing as she turned to continue her journey of the steps.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"She was beautiful," Ari whispered as she studied the picture inside the opened locket laying against Callie's chest. The black and white photograph was aged, creased but the woman that it showed was indeed beautiful, just like her daughter.

Callie picked it up and studied it, before closing it, kissing its exterior softly before letting it fall.

"And so are you… you look like her…" Ari spoke softly, before kissing the brunette gently. "Do you remember her?"

"I remember that she always smelled of roses, and that she would insist on dancing for the sun and the rain… my father would play music and she and I would dance as if there was no care in the world. I remember her laugh, sounded like music… oh, and she would always kiss me goodnight, no matter how late it was… she would wake me so she could kiss me goodnight…"

"She sounded wonderful… like a mother should be…"

Callie rose from the bed, pulling her clothes on as the blonde lay and watched her.

"When will I see you again?" Ari asked as she watched the brunette dress.

"We open tomorrow night…"

Ari grinned widely as Callie leaned forward to kiss her lovingly, "I can't wait."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The brunette always loved the first night, the anticipation, the excitement, the adrenaline, the audience, the applause. As she watched Philippe's Samson perform the closing scene of Saint-Saens 'Samson and Delilah'. He pushed against the pillar, willing his strength back with words of strength and voice of depth. Callie was waiting for her moment to fall, beneath the falling temple. The percussion crashed as she fell, the backdrop falling loudly before the curtains dropping. She smiled as she heard the applause. Philippe offered his hand to her, pulling her to her feet before kissing her on the cheek, as had always been their custom.

The curtains opened for their bow, and Callie couldn't help but grin as the audience applauded wildly. She had never performed as she had done so this night. She had never sung with such heart as she had this performance and she knew it was Ari that caused such influence.

"Callie, you were incredible," Alice declared as the brunette walked off the stage. "I have never seen you glow that way before…"

Callie laughed as she pushed open the door into the foyer seeing many of the audience still crowding in the small space. She pushed her way through them, smiling politely at the many compliments that were directed at her. She could see the blonde looking for her, which made her smile even wider.

"Calliope!" Ari exclaimed. "You were wonderful… I mean truly incredible…"

Callie smiled before recognising the young man standing next to the blonde, his stance still remaining arrogant.

"Mr. Moreau," Callie greeted politely.

He nodded at her, "I must agree with my fiancée. You surpassed yourself, and are wasted here."

Callie smiled politely before looking back at the blonde, "Thank you for coming tonight, Miss Arietta… and I am delighted you enjoyed it… I should go…"

Callie pushed back through the crowds, to the depths of the theatre, holding her tears back. She slammed the door of her dressing room, ignoring the shouts from Alice. She grabbed the bottle of wine that sat unopened on her dressing table, pulling its cork out with her teeth before gulping its contents.

"I told you not to do that," Alice scolded as she closed the door again. "You'll break your teeth… and what has you so angry? Pierre never showed again…"

Callie laughed bitterly as she studied the older woman's concern. She gulped the wine further.

"Callie, I know you like being free-spirited, but Pierre?"

"It's not Pierre!" Callie shouted as she returned the bottle to her lips. "It's…"

Callie fell silent as she saw Alice waiting. She sighed before mumbling, "It's Pierre."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Callie!" Alice called from the door. "Miss Arietta is here to see you…"

Callie looked up from the book she was reading, and saw Alice letting the blonde in.

"She has been feeling out of sorts these past few days Miss…"

"Oh, nothing serious I hope," Ari asked, her voice filled with concern.

"I am quite alright, thank you," Callie stated as she rose from the bed, wearing just a cotton nightshirt. "I am just enjoying a day of rest…"

Alice looked between the two women before almost shouting, "Bread!"

Neither woman had noticed the older woman's disappearance until they heard the door shut.

"Calliope… I didn't know he would be…"

"Ari, you don't need to explain," Callie spoke harshly. "Who are we fooling? This cannot continue, the secrets…"

"I ended it… I declined his proposal… That very night… My mother was furious, her husband called me many a name… but I cannot marry him. I love you and even if it is not right in their eyes or anyone's eyes… I still cannot stop loving you."

Ari's hands pulled Callie's nightgown, bringing her close to kiss her, "I cannot stop loving you…"

She kissed her again, longer than a moment before pulling back. Callie opened her eyes and smiled warmly.

"I love you too… ever so much."

The kisses were tender, undemanding yet loving.

"Alice will be back soon," Callie mumbled.

"No she won't," Ari stated as she kissed the full lips again, removing her own coat as she did.

"Oh?" Callie questioned, as she felt hands pull her close.

"Louis is waiting for her… I told him that she had wished to visit the Louvre…"

Callie laughed, "Are you playing a match-maker?"

"They are a good match," Ari insisted as she felt fingers deftly untie her corset.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The brunette could hear the blonde gasp as she clutched her fingers tightly as the two women watched in awe the large steam train come towards them. The large black steam engine moved fast against its pale backdrop, almost real in its existence, yet merely just a moving image. The room had been in darkness but for the image that the danced upon the screen before them. This was something new to everyone in the room, something new to everyone in the world… the birth of new entertainment, and curiosity enticed both women to witness it.

Louis had told them about it at a late supper after an opera performance. He had said it had raised a panic amongst the mere audience, the motion of a photograph. Callie had said it couldn't be possible whilst Alice believed it magic. Ari settled the debate by suggesting they should attend the small hall in a Parisian hotel.

The picture had lasted less than a moment, but it was enough to impress Ari with shock and Callie with belief. Lights filled the room and Ari realised that she was still clutching the brunette's fingers. She dropped them with haste before blushing as she realised Louis was watching her. The brunette felt the gesture and saw concern in the blonde's face. She looked over at Louis who simply ducked his head as he moved to let Alice pass.

"So Miss Callie, do you believe now?" he asked as he followed the three women out into the busy avenue of new Paris.

"It will not last… it is like the magic lantern," Callie stated as she stopped at the edge of the wide pavement.

"You loved those as a little girl," Alice remembered with a smile. "You would beg your papa to bring you to the fairs so you could see them…"

Callie shrugged, "I don't remember…"

Callie looked over at Ari who had yet to speak, "What did you think?"

"I didn't like it… I half expect photos to come to life now," Ari's voice showed little feeling. "I should prepare to leave…"

"We will take the carriage and bring our companions home first…"

"It is quite alright," Ari stated. "The air will calm me after such a show…"

Callie couldn't help but furrow her brow in confusion as the blonde walked away. She desperately wanted to follow but felt Alice's hand tucked in her own.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I have been waiting for you," Callie declared as she watched the blonde leave her apartment block.

Ari jumped at the voice before smiling slightly, "Calliope, why are you here?"

"Because I haven't seen you for days…" the brunette answered before noticing the paleness that had engulfed the smaller woman's skin. "Are you unwell?"

Ari pushed Callie down one of the alleys, "I am just tired… I can't talk now. My mother is following me now… she believes I am having an affair…"

Callie chuckled slightly and Ari couldn't help but blush before continuing, "With a man of course… she doesn't understand…"

"I miss you," Callie whispered, almost urgently.

Ari smiled widely before kissing the taller woman quickly on the lips, "I miss you too… so very much."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Callie almost squealed when she felt strong hands around her waist as she reached the heavy doors of the theatre. She turned and felt Pierre's lips on her own. She pushed him back without a moment of hesitation. His hair was cut short, jagged at the edges as the untidy strands touched his neck, his face unshaven for weeks, his skin darkened by sun and his clothes torn.

"Pierre!" she shouted, anger lacing her tone. "What is this?"

"I know it has been months, but I had found work at the shipping docks up north…"

Callie couldn't help but laugh, "You're working at the docks…"

"Yes," Pierre grinned. "I feel better than I do here. I think it is the air of the sea…"

"But you're back in Paris?"

"I was going to ask you to come back with me," Pierre blushed slightly. "You are the only woman that understands me…"

Callie shook her head rapidly but Pierre pushed ahead.

"And there's a small theatre there, not much smaller than this one… but I always knew you'd say no."

Callie frowned, "So why did you come back?"

"Just to make certain…" The tall man looked back to the streets of New Paris and smiled. "Paris is bigger now… these houses will no longer stand here. This theatre will be gone. The buildings in their place will be grand with tall windows and high balconies, and you will still be here… because of a certain young lady…"

Callie looked up the streets and saw the blonde watching them from the corner of the road, one foot in the new and one in the old. She couldn't help but smile widely at seeing her love. Weeks had passed since that brief alley kiss and she had missed her desperately.

"Who makes you smile like that," Pierre concluded, jest in his voice.

Callie turned back to the dark-haired man and saw a sparkle in his blue eyes, "How did you know?"

"Because you smile like that and because she is as jealous as a man should be when she sees me with you…" Pierre looked back at the fair-haired woman who still had not budged, her features to far to recognise but her stance stubborn and strong. "I should leave but I must warn you… Be careful. The bourgeois… they put different-minded women into sanatoriums…"

Callie grin fell as she looked back at the blonde before back at Pierre, "I will… will you come back?"

Pierre laughed, "I never seem to stay away."

He kissed her quickly and briefly on the lips before walking away. He walked towards the blonde, chuckling as he saw fury dance in soft blue eyes. He nodded at her as he walked past.

Callie watched Ari walk towards her and smiled widely as they united in one of the last streets of old Paris, surrounded by the scents of brewing ale, baked bread and old hay.

"Louis would never have you locked away," Callie whispered to herself as Ari smiled back at her.

**Chapter Seven:**

(Mon coeur s'ouvre a ta voix - Samson et Dalila - Saint-Saens)

"Does Alice miss you?" Ari asked as she circled her finger on Callie's chest.

Callie turned to face the smaller woman and smiled, "It has only been a mere few days…"

Ari chuckled, "Do you miss Alice?"

Callie blushed slightly before glancing around her empty apartment. Many months had passed since she began her role as the blonde's lover and she had grown comfortable in their circumstance. Winter was approaching and with it short days pierced with coldness and long nights blanketed in darkness. She could see the small lamp burning in the living room behind the sheer screen, and the shadows it threw upon the plain walls.

"I do," she admitted after a moment. "I still cannot believe she agreed to travel with Louis… this woman has never even looked at another man, and suddenly she is in love…"

Ari grinned as she rolled onto her front, lifting her face up and watching the brunette watching her, "There is a rumour that Paris is the city of love…"

"I love you," Callie interrupted, a smile adorning her face and she couldn't help but chuckle as she felt the smaller body press into hers, kissing her hard.

"I love you too," Ari whispered into the kiss.

"For all this life?" Callie asked as she rolled the smaller woman on her back, hovering above her. Ari nodded as she raised her hand to cradle the brunette's cheek.

Callie turned her lips to kiss the palm, her dark eyes not leaving the blue ones, "And the next?"

Ari nodded yet again, smiling as her hand was kissed again. She watched as Callie dropped her head to her own, lips a mere inch away from her reach.

"I am completely yours in this life and the next," Callie vowed with a smile before kissing the smaller woman gently, softly, lovingly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You're crazy," Callie laughed as she watched the smaller woman run through the open space of the Champ de Mars, its green painted white with snow.

"I am marking my being," Ari laughed back as she fell flat on her back.

"You will get ill with the cold," Callie warned as she put her hand to pull the blonde back to her feet.

"And you will warm me up," Ari flirted, causing the brunette to blush. "Callie, watch out!"

Callie turned as Ari pulled her back, seeing a spooked black horse charging towards them, his muscles taut, rippling with each gallop, his mane wild, his blinkers crushed beneath his heavy hooves, his reins dragging behind him.

Callie whistled without even thinking, compelling the horse to an immediate halt before them. She chuckled in disbelief as she lifted her hand gently to his face, watching him nuzzle into her hand. She stroked him with ease, hearing only the content snorts from the animal and the rapid breathing from the smaller woman next to her. Ari's hand rested upon the brunette's before rubbing the horse down his neck. He lifted his head in pleasure, nuzzling both women before nickering in contentment.

"Hey! There he is!" A man yelled, running towards them, his whip held high in the air. He was followed by three other men.

"Yah!" Ari shouted as tapped the animal on the side, watching him run with grace and speed in the opposite direction of his oppressors.

The two women turned to each other as the men ran passed them. Callie grin broadened as Ari raised an eyebrow, smiling widely.

"We should get you in the warmth," Callie suggested as Ari shivered slightly, neither remarking nor forgetting the moment that they had shared.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ari," Lucille called through the closed bedroom door, tapping it with a sense of emergency. Callie woke to the incessant knocking, grumbling as she felt Ari roll from their embrace. She watched the smaller woman pull a robe close to her bare form, walking quickly to the door, and cracking it open slightly.

"What is it Lucille?"

"A telegram arrived late… your mother is returning to Paris this very morning…"

"What!" Ari shrieked, slamming the door in the poor maid's face before turning to her now alert lover. "Callie, get dressed."

Both women scrambled to dress, and be presentable as friends not lovers. Callie brushed her long locks back, pinning them into a twist, while Ari simply could not stop her fingers trembling to style her own, leaving the golden tresses loose down her back. Callie's clothing was creased from careless disrobing the night before, while Ari had the fortune to have a freshly pressed dress from her closet.

"Maybe we can leave before she arrives," Ari mumbled as she pulled the bedroom door open. She saw Lucille moving quickly with a duster, and Marcel bringing a tray of fresh coffee to the small table in the lounge.

"Miss, sit down," Lucille ordered the tall brunette. "Make it appear you have visited for brunch…"

Callie sat down and watched Ari's nerves build as she paced the room before sitting in the high-back chair opposite her. Callie grabbed her hand and squeezed it gently, smiling when blue eyes met her own. Ari nodded, and took a breath, before jumping when the door opened.

"Mother," she greeted the older woman, her voice an octave higher than normal. Agnes studied her daughter before looking at Callie, frowning at the brunette's presence.

"Arietta, what did I tell you about bringing her to the apartment?" Agnes scolded, dismissing the brunette with a flick of the hand. "We have appearances to uphold, and you are constantly dragging us down with your insistence on being a spinster, and your friendships with charitable cases."

"Mother!" Ari could not hide the shock in her tone. "Callie is my friend, a good friend…"

"Who wants only your money and kindness?" Agnes pulled her long gloves free from her slender arms, ignoring the brunette as she stood up. "This is not what I am here for. Get changed. Lucille, come and help Ari. We are visiting the Chevaliers this evening… their son has returned from New York…"

"Mother!" Ari warned, glancing at Callie. "I don't wish to continue being a pawn in you wedding games…"

"Arietta," Mrs. Agnes Bernard scolded. "You are not getting any younger, and I have given the arrangement with Alain some consideration… maybe you are right, maybe it is odd to have you marry the brother of your mother's husband… but learn this, you will marry."

"I do not need to marry… women are able to live without a husband," Ari argued.

"What women? Arietta, my naïve daughter… one needs a husband to make important decisions. Do you know where your money comes from? Of course you don't… Your father's money is almost gone, and you need a husband to take care of this… you need a husband to take care of you…"

"No, she doesn't," Callie seethed, her temperament no longer patient.

"Are you still here?" Agnes glared. "I don't want you or your kind in my home… It is tragic enough that Louis chose to marry a pauper, now my daughter is inviting them into our home… I will be soon mistaken as one…"

"Louis is marrying Alice," Callie said with surprise, a small smile adorning her face.

"To our very shame… Arietta, please bid your… acquaintance a farewell, and be ready to…"

"Mother, I am not marrying the Chevalier boy! I am not being part of your game anymore… and I am happy for Louis. Why shouldn't he find love and be happy?"

"Love? You need to stop reading those fairytales of yours," Agnes laughed, lifting a cup to her lips. "Marcel! This coffee is cold!"

Agnes studied her daughter, and frowned. Ari's dress wasn't fixed at the waist, her hair still lay lose against her slender back, her eyes shining with unshed tears, her cheeks flushed with temper, her bosom rising with quickened breaths.

"Mother, just because you have never loved, doesn't mean I cannot? I will not marry for name and money! Lord knows you tried with endless husbands… but I will not be you."

The sting of the slap echoed across the large room, eliciting a gasp from Ari. She raised her hand to where it had reddened with the marks of fingers left by her mother. She glared at her mother as Agnes lowered her hand. She looked at Callie who had moved closer to her side and swallowed as she saw pain in dark eyes.

Agnes turned to the brunette, "I asked you to leave…"

"I will leave when I am certain that Ari is safe from your rage…"

"Ari?" Agnes voice lowered to almost a whisper. "Ari?"

Agnes could see creases in the taller woman's skirts and loose ringlets escaping the twist. She stepped closer to Callie studying her face, dark eyes watching her with rage, full lips almost snarling. She lifted her finger to touch the woman's lips, pulling it back before rubbing it of another finger. She looked back to her daughter, and shook her head, her fingers trembling as the reached the smaller woman's cheeks.

"Where is your rouge, your blush… Oh God, no!" Agnes fell back a step. "I will not have it! You will not be one of those!"

"Mother?" Ari asked, her voice shaking.

"You whore!" Agnes shouted, her voice almost shaking the walls of the room. "You rat! You do this on purpose… you bring shame on purpose…"

She grabbed her daughter, and shook her with force, declaring her daughter the spawn of Satan. Callie pulled her free, only to be slapped across the face hard.

"You did this… you turned my daughter into this… Get out!" Agnes pushed at the brunette, her clenched fists thumping at her chest. "Get out!"

"Mother, you're hurting her," Ari pleaded, her hands pulling at her mother's shoulders. "Callie, just leave… please leave."

Callie hesitated as her back hit the door. She looked from the furious eyes of Agnes to the aching eyes of Ari's. "I can't leave you…"

"Lucille, fetch the police!" Agnes ordered. "Now!"

Ari reached the pair, her strong hands pulling them apart, "Please go Calliope… please, for me."

Callie exhaled as she felt tender fingers stroke her reddened cheek. She nodded as she pulled the door open from behind her. She looked over to the older woman and snarled before looking at her lover.

"This life and the next," she whispered and Ari smiled as tears fell. She nodded as she watched the brunette descend the stairs quickly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She stood under the hot lights, ignoring the presence of the other singers, ignoring the orchestra's slow string instruments, ignoring the watching audience as she opened her mouth to sing. She could only think of the fair-headed, blue eyed woman who had captured her heart as the words escaped her lips. The words, never meaning much before, meant everything now. Her heart indeed opened to Ari's voice like the flowers open to the kisses of the dawn. And she desired so much to hear that voice speak again.

When the curtains had fallen, Callie couldn't help but let the tears fall as she pushed her way to her dressing room. Alice followed her, having watched the performance, almost absent in presence, haunting in voice. She found the younger woman weeping as she lay on the chaise longue. She was quickly next to her, cradling her head in her lap, stroking the long, lustrous locks.

"Oh Callie, my sweet what is it?"

Callie could only continue weeping as she wrapped her arm around the older woman's waist. Many moments had passed before the tears subsided. She looked up, into the kind eyes of the woman she saw as her mother.

"You're back," Callie whispered and Alice laughed lightly, before nodding. "And you're engaged…"

"How did you hear?" Alice asked. "I wanted to tell you myself… I was going to decline, but I tried to find reasons to do so. I could find none but many to agree. He makes me feel young, special… beautiful… loved."

"I am very happy for you," Callie said, pulling herself up to embrace the woman tightly, swallowing more tears.

"Is it Arietta?" Alice asked as she felt the smaller woman gulp against her shoulder. She sighed when she felt the nod. "I had always feared that you find love with her…"

"How did you know?" Callie asked pulling back, her brown eyes reddened with tears.

"How could I not? You came to life when she came into yours…" Alice smiled warmly. "And Louis told me…"

"Louis?"

"Many months ago… he had told her to be careful," Alice answered, her voice soft. "What happened?"

"Her mother," Callie mumbled, allowing Alice to hold her like a mother holds a child.

"I understand she is rather ghastly," Alice replied. "She discovered you?"

Callie nodded, "And Ari insisted I leave, and I haven't seen her since… and Pierre said she could be carted to a sanatorium. What if she is? What if she is sent away? What if I never see her again?"

The tears returned with heaving sobs, and Alice feeling helpless, could only hold her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Callie started stripping her dress from her body, stopping as she pulled a sleeve free to grab the bottle of wine on her table. She lifted it to her lips, taking a healthy drink before slamming it back on the table. She reached her hand to pull the other sleeve, when she saw the door opening in her mirror. She turned around, preparing to shout at whoever was on the other side, only to come face-to-face with the blonde.

"Ari?" she whispered, seeing tiredness etched across the smaller woman's features. She looked the same as Callie did, exhausted. Her hair was dishevelled, escaping its twist, her dress, pale blue with almost invisible white stripes had dirt on its hems. It was matched with a short jacket and a hat. All she needed was a parasol to match the white gloves she wore, and she would be the image of the Paris fashion portrayed in the reading papers. Callie stepped closer to the smaller woman, who swallowed hard. "Ari, I didn't know you were…"

She could not finish as lips pressed hard against her own, pushing her back into the dressing table. She felt slender hands pull her dress from her arm, pushing it down her torso, over her full breasts. It had been the simple toga dress that her costume required, and she stepped out with ease, standing only in her undergarment. She felt gloved fingers runs across her bare, caramel skin, along her stomach, her sides, as a tongue duelled with her own. She pulled back seeing Ari's cheeks flushed, her breath quick and heavy. She turned the woman around, pushing her up onto the dressing table, her strong hands pushing the smaller woman's legs apart, lifting the skirts up to her hips as she stood between them. She kissed Ari with force, softness and tenderness forgotten, as teeth clashed and tongues duelled. She could hear the blonde wince as the bottle fell to the ground with a crash.

Callie pulled away, looked at the shattered glass on the old wooden floor, stains of red wine engulfing the rotting wood. She looked back at her lover who was watching her with desire enflamed in her blue eyes. She reached back in for another kiss, nipping at the lower lips before taking her lips as hostage. Her fingers swept along the undergarment that lay beneath the heavy skirting, resting in the hot centre.

Ari pushed into her touch, her kiss harder now. She lifted herself as Callie pulled the cotton drawers down her slender legs. Once she was rid of the barrier, she pulled the taller woman back to her, wrapping her legs around her hips, holding her in place as she rocked against the unmoving hand that rested against her core. She wrapped her hands around the bare shoulders, feeling the heat through the silk of her gloves. She took Callie lips with her own, caressing then, licking them, tasting them, moaning into them as she felt the brunette taking her with strong fingers. She closed her eyes as she felt Callie push deeper, taking her completely, and rocked against her, feeling warm skin beneath her fingers and cotton against her thighs. She opened her eyes as Callie stopped moving and gasped as she saw dark eyes watching her. She reached forward to kiss the full lips before her, moaning against them, screaming as Callie claimed her completely.

The two women remained as they were for many moments, Ari sat upon the dressing table, her skirts pulled up to her hips, its pleats now crease, her legs wrapped around the taller woman, her arms around bare shoulder, while Callie stood only in cotton undergarments, her forehead resting against the smaller woman's, neither one's eyes leaving the other as they tried to calm their breathing.

"You came back?" Callie whispered, her voice hoarse. She felt the other woman nod against her. "Your mother?"

Ari swallowed her tears, as she pulled the taller woman closer into her embrace, holding her tightly.

"Oh, my love, don't weep… I had thought she sent you away," Callie whispered as she pressed her lips against the smaller woman's cheek.

"She did," Ari answered, her voice muffled against the brunette's neck. Callie turned slightly to meet Ari's eyes and the blonde could see the question in dark eyes. "I am poor now Callie, poorer than you. I am no longer welcome in that world, no longer free to choose… I am without a penny to my name, a home to call my own… a name to honour."

Callie felt tears fall against her naked bosom as Ari wept. She stroked the fair hair, whispering softly into her ear. "You have my home, my money… my name."

**Chapter Eight:**

(Si mi chiamano Mimi - La Boheme - Puccini)

Ari sat in the old armchair watching the brunette prepare a meal of soup and bread. Alice had welcomed her with kind words while Louis offered to buy her a home of her own. She had refused, knowing that the older man had already fallen foul of many of his peers for choosing to marry below his class.

"We are leaving Paris," Alice announced, cautiously.

Callie dropped the large spoon against the pot, closing her eyes as she inhaled deeply.

"We cannot stay here as man and wife, not with the judgements that are likely to pass. Louis has purchased a working farm-house down south, near Sarlat…"

"Sarlat!" Callie almost shouted as she turned to face the older woman. "But that's a day journey away…"

"You could come…The steam engines now have rail there."

Callie turned to Ari who watched her carefully before sighing, "We can't… what would we do down there?"

"You could work on the farm… we could find you a small cottage… a cottage," Alice chuckled to herself. "Who would believe that I, Alice Dupuis, would be talking about cottages… a strange world indeed…"

Callie laughed as she saw joy dance in the older woman's features, "No one in this world deserves to be talking about cottages as much as you do…"

"We cannot travel to the south," Ari said after a pause. "It is unfair to you and Louis for us to impose our style of love on you, only to have you judged once more… and it is unfair to opera to take away Calliope and more importantly, it is unfair to me to take away the chance to see Callie grace the grand stages of the Palais Garnier…"

Callie laughed, "My love that will never happen…"

"Alice thought the same about cottages…" Ari argued with a smile.

Callie looked at Alice who simply nodded before looking back at the blonde. Callie laughed before looking at the blonde, "Are you certain?"

Ari nodded, with defiance in her gesture.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The wedding ceremony was brief in its length, simple in its vows and ideal in its purpose. Callie and Ari were the only guests, sitting quietly in the small chapel as Alice and Louis quietly exchanged oaths to love and honour for the rest of their days.

Callie felt Ari squeeze her hand and she looked over, studying the pale profile. Ari had become changed by her mother's rejection, was quieter, softer, gentler, her confidence no longer her forte, in its place, acceptance. Callie had sometimes wished they had never met, sometimes wished they had never pursued a relationship, sometimes wished she had never apologised for her rudeness… but only sometimes.

The carriage left in a hurry, its wheels kicking up dust as the horses sped through the streets of Paris, heading for a new life in the south of France.

"You will see her again Callie," Ari said, with a smile in her voice as she held the weeping brunette close.

"She looked so happy," Callie said as sobs ripped through her body.

Ari chuckled, swallowing the air awkwardly, turning the chuckle into a sore cough.

"Are you…"

"Just laughed the wrong way," Ari stated as she guided the brunette to the staircase, leading them to their small apartment.

There was no longer a need for the screen and second bed in the living room, the bedroom was now theirs. Ari was quick to move the furniture to her liking, widening the expanse of the room, space lay between the chairs and the battered book-case, a dining corner had been placed for breakfast and dinner, and over the cabinet hung one of two Ari's possessions: the portrait of her father, which Louis had retrieved for her. The other was her book of stories, 'naughty but nice' stories as Callie labelled them which sat forgotten about atop the nightstand. She had no need to fantasise when she lay with her love every night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So?" Ari asked eagerly, as she stood when Callie opened the door.

"Apparently, we will all be with electricity before the century is finished," Callie jested as she pulled her shawl from her shoulders, and gloves from her hand.

"Calliope!"

"Le Portrait de Manon," Callie stated. "Massenet is the choice of the season…"

"I have never seen it," Ari answered as she greeted the brunette with a warm kiss.

"And now you shall," Callie kissed the smaller woman warmly. She knew that she could never afford to bring the blonde to grand theatres or galleries, but she could bring her to the small theatre where she sang.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Callie?" Ari asked as she entered the small kitchenette. "Is that coffee I smell?"

Callie chuckled and nodded, "Yes, it is… and can you not drink it all in mere days this time? I had never known someone as excitable as you were when you drank just coffee…"

Ari swiped the taller woman, taking the cup with a smile, "I found work today…"

Callie turned, leaning against the counter as she studied her lover, "You did?"

"It doesn't pay…"

"They call that slavery," Callie jested. Ari scowled as she returned to the living room.

"I am teaching children to read…"

Callie grinned widely as she pulled her lover close, "Maybe this could be the first thing they learn to read…"

She handed Ari the letter and was met with a squeal as the envelope was snatched from her fingers.

"Louis!" Ari curled up on the chairs, tucking her feet beneath her, ignoring the creases it made to her linen dress.

Callie watched the blonde as she read, a dimpled smile lighting the smaller woman's face. She no longer wore the highest of fashion, nor visited the best places.

"They seem so happy… he has mastered the plough," Ari announced as she folded the letter. "And they hope to visit or have us to visit them…"

Callie watches as the blonde stood and came over to her, sitting on her lap as she showed her the letter. Callie read the words, laughing at an anecdote about Alice naming the chickens only to forget their names the next day.

"Do you think we will ever marry? People like us…"

"Do you think we will ever get to vote?" Callie countered, before kissing the smaller woman softly on the lips. "Maybe in the next life."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Jacques!"

Callie could hear the cry before she turned the corner, and smiled as she was greeted with a frazzled little girl wrangling a battered doll from a thin, small boy's strong grip. She saw Ari perched on the steps to one of the old houses. Her skirts grey in shade, plain in material, her blouse cream and tight, her hair loose, styles forgotten. Ari was surrounded by a group of small children, and was obviously in the middle of telling them a story, a story Callie recognised as one of Aesop's fables. Ari looked up at the new arrival, smiling brightly as she continued to tell her story.

"He fell asleep, thinking that he had so much time to waken and win. He was that arrogant. The tortoise just kept going until he was close to the finishing line, and as he was within reach, the hare awoke. He knew he couldn't win. The tortoise was just too close. The tortoise won… so what was the moral of the story?"

"Don't fall asleep," one little boy offered.

"Don't race a tortoise," another boy yelled.

"Pick on someone your own size," the little girl united with her doll stated, glaring at the kidnapper.

Callie chuckled, and the children looked at her, their eyes filled with life, their faces scarred by poverty.

"Do you know Miss Calliope," Ari asked.

"Taking your time always wins the race," Callie grinned as she offered her hand to the blonde, pulling her to her feet.

"I will see you all tomorrow," Ari promised as she tucked her hand into the brunette's arm.

"You look tired," Callie commented as they turned the corner.

Ari sighed, "The children exhaust me… how people raise as many as ten is madness."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I love that moment," Ari declared as she rolled on her back. "That feeling that everything inside you is about to explode, from the top of your head to the end of your toes… just explosive."

Callie chuckled and bent her head to kiss the blonde's lips, before turning her lips to the milky neck and letting her lips rest upon the breast as the smaller woman breathing calmed.

"I think that's the purpose," Callie mumbled into the skin, smiling as she felt the rumble in the chest as Ari laughed, only for it to turn into a cough.

"Are you all right?" Callie asked as the cough persisted. She pulled Ari into a seating position, concern etched on her dark features.

Ari nodded as the cough subsided, "You shouldn't make me laugh directly after an explosion."

"An explosion?" Callie chuckled, pushing back loose locks behind Ari's ears before leaning to kiss her slowly and tenderly. "Would you like another?"

Ari grinned into the kiss, nodding as she deepened it. She pulled Callie down to the bed, lying beneath her as her hands ran down the length of the taller woman's back.

Callie pulled away from the kiss, her brown eyes glistening in the moonlight, "I love you."

Ari smiled warmly, lifting her head to reach the full lips with her own.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ari!" Callie called as she pulled the apartment door open. "Where were you tonight?"

Callie saw the living room was still in darkness.

Her voice wavered, "Ari? Are you here?"

Fear crossed through her mind as she pulled the bedroom door open, "Ari?"

"Calliope," the reply was almost unheard.

Callie climbed on the bed, wrapping her arm around the shaking blonde, holding her close, as she stared out the window looking at the full moon.

"Are you ill?"

"The light hurts my eyes," Ari whispered. "The ache has been in my head all day… I just want to sleep it away."

Callie kissed the blonde below the ear, "Go to sleep my love… everything will be better in the morning."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Francois is selling the theatre?" Callie announced as Ari entered the dressing room.

"What do you mean? Selling? To who?" Ari asked as she watched the brunette wipe the heavy make-up from her face. She took the offered wine and drank it with a grimace.

"I don't know the details… he tells us that this is no longer an opera theatre after this season is complete…"

"What will we do?" Ari asked, panic dancing in her voice.

Callie smiled, taking the smaller woman in her arms, "We will finish the season, and then we will find a new theatre that will have me sing…"

"Like the Opera du National," Ari suggested, grinning as Callie laughed. "You laugh, but it will happen…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The coughing had awoken Callie. She sat up to find Ari sitting on the edge of the bed, clutching her chest as she coughed.

"Ari?" her voice was laced with fear.

The blonde's body shook fiercely as the cough rattled through her chest. Callie sat behind her, holding her close as the coughs continued.

"I can't breathe," Ari struggled between the coughs.

Callie stood quickly, pulling the nearest clothing on her as she watched the smaller pale woman clutch to her chest, each cough hurting her.

"I am going to fetch the doctor… I will be quick," Callie announced as she threw the door of the bedroom open.

The doctor had ushered Callie out of the bedroom as he examined the frightened blonde. Callie couldn't help but pace the length of the living room, hearing only coughs through the walls. He opened the door, shaking his head at the brunette.

"She needs steam to soothe the chest…"

"Will she recover?"

The doctor shook his head, "It sounds like pleurisy… I cannot treat it now. It's too late…"

"No!" Callie yelled. "It is not too late… you will make her well…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You brought me coffee," Ari smiled as she watched the brunette walk into the apartment.

"And bread," Callie grinned as she saw the blonde lying on the chaise longue wrapped in a blanket.

"It smells wonderful."

"Fresh from the bakery's ovens…"

"You promised me once the finest bread of all of Paris," Ari watched the brunette cut through the loaf, warm steam rising from it.

"And my fine lady will have such bread," Callie announced as she served it with pressed coffee. "I have sent a letter to Alice and Louis…"

"Oh," Ari mumbled as she bit into the bread. "Oh! This is divine… why did you withhold this from me?"

Callie laughed softly before leaning closer, kissing the ill woman's forehead, feeling heat below her lips, "You appear to be well today…"

Ari looked up and saw sadness in brown eyes. She smiled warmly, "Maybe, all I needed was the bread…"

"Then bread you shall have every morning…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Will you find me?" Ari whispered into the night.

Callie turned to her, resting her hand upon the blonde's, "When?"

"In the next life?"

Callie lifted herself up, and ran her finger tips across the gaunt cheeks of her lovers, "I promise you now, I will love you in this life and the next and the one after, and the one after that…"

Ari nodded before coughing again, tasting blood on her tongue. She rolled over to spit it into the bowl that lay on the floor next to her.

"I'm not scared then," she grinned as she lay back down.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Callie lay alongside the blonde, running her fingers over the hands folded on the flat stomach. She rested her head on the smaller woman's shoulder, only the thin layer of the cotton, white nightgown acting as a barrier, her eyes watching her fingers trace the length from fingertips to wrist, before turning her face to kiss the crook of the slender neck. She lifted her head and studied the sleeping face before her. Blue eyes hidden behind calm lids, lips curled into a slight smile, skin smooth, free of fear and worry. She pressed her lips against the silent lips, before moving to the cheek, resting them against the cold skin.

"Oh Ari," Callie felt her tears fall as she pulled the smaller woman closer. "Why did you have to leave me?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Are you sure you will not come with us?" Alice asked as she watched Louis climb into the carriage.

Callie shook her head, "Paris is her home…"

"I am so sorry Callie," Alice whispered as she pulled the younger woman into an embrace. "We wish we had come sooner…"

Callie nodded as she felt Alice release her and watched as she went to the carriage.

"Will you visit?"

Callie blew a kiss to the older woman, "Go, before you get trapped in darkness."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She couldn't sleep, the silence of the bedroom hurting her ears, the emptiness breaking her heart. The brunette rose, and dressed quickly, wanting to escape before tears threatened to fall once more.

The day was just breaking, carts carried deliveries through the narrow lanes, factory workers rose and began the trek to the end of the city, bakeries opened their doors to let their aromas fill the air, night women giggled amongst themselves as they returned to their homes, day being their night.

Callie ignored them all as she lifted her skirts and stepped off the kerb into Paris. She stopped before the café, seeing Gus measure coffee grains carefully behind closed glass doors. He looked up and smiled when he saw her. He was no longer the boy, but now the manager of the premises. She nodded at him before turning into the wide avenue of new Paris. She walked past Ari's old apartment, the doorman recognising her and bowing his head at her as she nodded at him. She continued walking, meeting the river and turning, seeing the Notre Dame, its bell tower looming, the sun bouncing of its bell. She walked towards the Eiffel Tower, smiling as she still admitted that it was hideous. She watched the sun come to its own in the blue sky, its gleam shining of the greens in the Champs de Mars. She sat down on the bench, feeling aches in her arms before erupting in her head.

She knew she had slid to the ground, but didn't feel the ground below her as trembles coursed through her, pain piercing her head. She rolled, clutching her head as she prayed to anyone that could hear to will the pain away. When it had subsided, she opened her eyes and saw clear blue skies and laughed, for it was a shade of blue that would lie in her memory forever.

She stood, seeing figures in the distance, oblivious to her presence. She brushed the dirt of her skirts, before looking up at the tower, shaking her head. She turned and walked toward the Palais Garnier, grinning as she stopped before it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Had someone told her she would be walking through the golden foyer of the theatre, touching the plush red velvet with the tips of her fingers, admiring the statues as she walked to the stage of the Palais Garnier, she would have thought them mad. Had someone told her she would sing on this stage, she would have called them raving. But someone had… Ari had, and she was right.

She was performing Mimi in La Boheme, her character flirtatious and with spirit, who loved Rodolfo, a simple poet. Their time as two ceased, but their love never did. Mimi would become ill, and Rodolfo feel guilty for it was their life together that caused her to suffer. When Callie first studied the opera, she had wondered that if she and Ari had ceased as lovers, would the blonde still be alive, and Callie felt the guilt that Rodolfo suffered. Yet, she knew that Ari would never have lived any other way.

Callie stood on the wooden boards, hearing the slow violins as her voice soared through the air. Her voice light as it touched the first words of Puccini's "Si Mi Chiamano Mimi". She closed her eyes as the strings scored her song, their presence almost elusive as she let the words leave her lips. She reached her pause, hearing nothing but her breath, only for a second, and opened her eyes. The violins started again, as she opened her mouth, letting the words escape. Words of hope, words of dreams, words 'that speak of love, of spring, of dreams'… Puccini's words. Her voice was soft as it reached its height, its power, its range, its beauty, its force, its opulence, its spirit, and then it cracked, for a mere second as she saw blue eyes in the audience, watching her intensely. The violins led her back in and she sang the words with extraordinary rapture as she gazed into those eyes.

"Miss Calliope?" Agnes's voice was hoarse. "You truly were marvellous…"

Calliope turned from her complimenting audience to the older woman, her face wrinkled with age, her blue eyes filled with sadness. Callie excused herself from her audience and nodded at Agnes.

"Thank you," her reply was not harsh, though she wished it would be.

"I had never thought it possible to hear such beauty, such exotic in a simple voice…"

"Your daughter had always believed it," Callie interrupted.

Agnes nodded, regret evident in her features, "I wish so many things… I wish she had married, I wish she had less of her father's free spirit, I wish she had listened and stayed with me…"

"I wish she were alive, and standing here, watching me sing!" her voice raised, causing stares and murmurs from nearby people.

"I wish that more than anything!" Agnes declared.

"She had a pauper's funeral," Callie seethed. "She was buried in a cheap coffin, because I had no money and Louis was too late…"

"I know…"

Callie's voice cracked as tears fell, "A pauper's funeral… my beautiful, wonderful, kind Ari was buried to be forgotten."

"She will never be forgotten," Agnes said as she tentatively rested a hand on Callie's shoulder. "I wish I had told my daughter that I was jealous of her, her spirit, her ideas, her love, her soul… I am so sorry Miss Calliope, so sorry."

Callie watched Agnes slip through the crowds, tears in her eyes and lips trembling, before looking at the stage door, smiling at her accomplishment.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had been more than a year since the passing of Ari, and Callie could still not sleep in their bed. She would waken after an hour, calling out for her before remembering that she would not answer. She would rise and spend the remainder of the night sleeping in the armchair. She woke with a start, her hand knocking the table next to her, a book falling to the ground. She turned on the lamp and looked around, sensing something out of place. She opened the door and could see nothing but the staircase. She closed the door, before pulling open the window and saw nothing but drunken men dancing with night women. She shook her head before turning back to the chair. She saw the book on the floor, opened to words and a picture. The painting though small in size, displayed two nude women lying together as lovers. Callie smiled as she picked it up, thumbing through it. She sat down and began to read the pages, hearing nothing, seeing nothing but the words, feeling nothing but the pages beneath her fingers. She closed her eyes for a moment, before opening them, reading some more. She closed her eyes again, hearing nothing, seeing nothing, feeling nothing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Calliope!"

Callie jumped in her seat, seeing the black and white images flicker on the screen. She looked around and saw Rosa glaring at her. She smiled sheepishly.

"That was a great movie," she offered only to be thumped on the arm.

The movie theatre was quiet, empty of its audience as the film finished, the lights turning back on.

"Again! You fell asleep again!" Rosa scolded.


End file.
